HMAS Baby?
by rhapsodybree
Summary: A night that they'd both brushed aside and tried to forget comes back to haunt them. Kate/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*********************

When his Navigator comes to him with the news that his XO is sick, CO Mike Flynn gives her the ship and heads down to check up on Kate himself.

Knocking on her door, and opening it with concern when the only response he hears is a weak 'come in', Mike steps into the room. There lying on the bottom bunk was Kate McGregor, arms wrapped around herself as she curled up in a tight ball.

Shutting the door gently, he moves forward to seat himself on the edge of the bed as Kate moans softly and remains with her eyes closed. She doesn't need to open them to know who is here. 'Mike ...'

This worries him. Kate would never call him by his given name on the ship. Ever.

Mike brushed his hand through her hair, gently massaging her scalp as she struggled to open her eyes and focus on him. 'You okay?'

Kate nodded, wincing in pain, as Mike removed his hand from her hair to place it on her other side, bracing herself above her. 'You sick?'

Knowing better than to lie once again, Kate took a deep breath as she turned to lie on her back. Raising her knee, she accidentally knocks Mike's arm in her bid to be comfortable. 'Sorry,' she says softly.

Rubbing her upright bent leg, Mike looks at her concern. 'What's wrong?'

Kate bites her bottom lip as she looks into the blue eyes of Mike Flynn. Unable to stop herself, she blurts out her fear: 'I think I might be pregnant...'

*********************

Later that morning as he sits in his chair in control of the ship, Commanding Officer Mike Flynn stares out at the seas before him, staring without seeing the waves bobbing up and down.

His mind was elsewhere. Kate had her suspicions that she was pregnant. What did this mean for her – for him – for both of them?

And just what would she do? She'd ran scared before, and he was damned if she was going to do so again, pregnant or no.

*********************

After a great too many drinks one night on shore leave, the morning after found the Commanding Officer of the Hammersley Mike Flynn wrapped around it's Executive Officer Kate McGregor.

They'd both awoken slowly and instantly reached to shield their eyes from the morning sun. Drinking and hangovers weren't quite what they used to be. As both groaned and shifted, they came to the realisation that they were in a bed together – very much naked and wrapped around each other in a bed together.

Kate turned her head to look up into Mike's face. 'Did what I think happen, just happen?'

Yawning as he rubbed his face, Mike responded. 'Well, that depends on what you think happened. And if it's anything like my recollection it was a most enjoyable and satisfying night that ...'

'.... that shouldn't have happened,' interjects Kate.

Turning her so that she faced him, her body pulled up against his chest without resistance, Mike looked down at the little woman in his arms. 'Maybe so, but I don't regret it.'

'Neither do I,' said Kate. 'But it's not going to happen again. It can't,' she added softly.

Twisting herself from his arms, she leaves the warmth and comfort of the bed. Bending down to grab a shirt of his and pulling it over her head, she turns to where the man she'd slept with lay propped up on his side, eyes staring intently up at her. 'Get up. We're not so young anymore and I need a coffee before this pounding gets any worse.'

Mumbling about pushy women, Mike drags himself out of bed and pulls on a pair of pants. Passing Kate at the doorway, he swats her backside as he heads for the kitchen. 'I'll get the big breakfast started then, shall I?'

The kitchen scene is cosy that morning, and for just a moment, Kate let herself believe that it was real. But when duty called and they scrambled about to prepare for work, the reality came back brutally fast. As they left Mike's place, she couldn't help but feel the gaping hole in her heart stretch a little further.

It shouldn't have felt so comfortable and easy, and the morning after sure as hell wasn't supposed to go like this, but as they walked up to the ship together, Kate decided to put this whole thing behind her.

But when she started feeling constantly tired and sick weeks later, the situation that she'd brushed aside didn't look like it was going away any time soon.

*********************

Mike is drawn out of his deep thoughts by an update from Nav who advised him that they would hit a storm by early afternoon. Nodding his understanding, Mike Flynn's mind switched back to the job at present. The pregnancy dilemma would have to wait.

When Kate McGregor made her way onto the bridge just after lunch later that day, Mike's head whipped around fast as Nav enquired after her health. When Kate laughed and said she was feeling a lot better, she turned to her CO and sent him a reassuring look to let him know that indeed she was okay, as he nodded his head abruptly and turned back to watching looking out from the bridge.

When they entered the storm half an hour later Swaino was at the helm, Charge at his station, Nav by her equipment, Mike in his chair and X at the table in the bridge. When Mike arose from his chair to speak with Nav about where they were going, Kate took his spot at the chair.

Task complete, he stumbled back to his chair as Kate rose to allow him to sit again. As they prepared to pass each other, the boat tipped suddenly and Kate's balance was shot as she went flying into Mike as they both pitched starboard.

Finding his stumbling path with his XO in his arms stopped by a wall, Mike took a moment to gather his bearings, as Kate breathed heavily in his arms.

As everyone on the bridge scrambled to right everything Mike took a moment to drop his head and whisper into Kate's ear to ask if she was okay. As she nodded wordlessly, he came to the realisation that his hand was resting on her stomach as he had her pulled firmly back against him. Removing his hand, Mike gave her a gentle squeeze before he set them both to rights and they went back to their jobs.

There would be a time and place for their talk and their necessary discovery. And if he had it his way, it was going to be soon.

*********************

_Next Chapter: Is she or isn't she?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

***************

Once the HMAS Hammersley had passed through the storm, they responded to a May Day call from a shipwrecked family now seeking refuge on an island. When Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn issued the orders for the shore party, he makes the surprise announcement that he would be leading them ashore today.

XO Kate McGregor had been in the dining room when the announcement came over the speaker. Excusing herself from the sudden excited chatting in the dining room, she made her way to the bridge, silently fuming. Just because she _might_ be pregnant, did not mean that she would be in a dereliction of her duties.

She was not going to discuss a potential pregnancy in front of the crew and so when she arrives on the bridge she asks to see Mike in his office. 'Sir, a word?'

Handing Nav the ship, he leads the way down. Stepping into his office after Kate, he shuts the door as he turns to her. Raising a hand to his lips, he silences her opening argument. 'You're not going.'

'I'm feeling fine now, sir. And we don't know for sure. I want to do my job,' protested Kate.

'I'm not risking it. You're staying on the ship. That's an order X,' was the firm response.

Changing tacts, Kate responded softly. 'Mike, it's a family needing rescuing. What could possibly go wrong?'

'You of all people should know that a situation like this doesn't always go the way expected. You're not going,' says Mike in a tone of finality.

As Kate prepares to object again, Mike begs softly. 'Please Kate. It's my kid too we could be worrying about here. I don't want anything happening to either of you.'

Having no response to this, Kate nods her head and accepts the inevitable. Mike would lead the boarding party ashore.

***************

Commanding the operation from the bridge, Kate watched as the RHIB returned to the ship carrying their extra passengers. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the family. It was a pregnant mother, two young children and a father.

Stepping outside, and as she orders Swain to check out their latest arrivals, Kate struggles to keep her breathing under control as she looks down. The image of Mike holding the little girl in his arms as he helps her onto the ship pulls at her heartstrings.

'Are you okay ma'am?' asks Nav. 'You look a little pale.'

'I'm fine Nikki,' says Kate. 'Just fine,' she repeats softly to herself as she sets about ordering Bomber to prepare food for their guests.

Two hours later finds the crew sharing jokes and laughter with the family on deck. The father was quite the comedian and they boys had taken it upon themselves to have a little stand up comedy competition. 2 Dads had won, though Mr Pietersen had provided stiff competition.

Standing as far back as she possibly can, Kate finds that all she can do is watch the pregnant Mrs Pietersen. Noting how she interacts with her little girl and boy, and rubs her pregnant belly contentedly, Kate finds herself panicking and wondering what it would be like.

***************

Even though she's not on watch, later that night finds Kate McGregor leaning over the deck rails as she lets out a shuddering breath. Taking in the now clear sky, stars sparkling like jewels on velvet, Kate tries to balance herself once again. She was seriously out of sorts.

So intent on thinking, she doesn't register the arrival of Mike Flynn. Joining her leaning over the rail, he stands close beside her, shoulder to shoulder. 'Hey,' he said gently.

'Hey yourself,' she responded quietly.

'I saw you watching the Pietersens before,' said Mike. 'You okay?'

'I just need to know,' said Kate, her voice breaking.

Leaning over to grasp her hand, Mike says nothing as he looks out at the sea with her.

Neither see Nav step out onto the bridge and look down on them, before leaving just as quickly to leave them alone.

***************

When the Hammersley docks late the following day, and the Pietersens have been escorted from the ship, the team was on shore leave. Buffer extends an invite to Kate and Mike to join them all for drinks as they step off the boat, the last two people to do so.

Glancing at each other, Kate and Mike quickly make different excuses. Putting an end to their stuttering attempts of an explanation, Charge leads the team in the direction of the bar with a loud yell as Mike and Kate quietly head in the other direction. Nav sends a worried look toward them, but her attention is quickly diverted as the team heads for their watering hole.

It is a quiet drive to the shop, before they head to Kate's apartment.

Half an hour later finds them both sitting quietly on the edge of Kate's bed, tension radiating from them both as they bide their time.

Mike grabs Kate's hand and holds on firmly as they wait. He can see the image of a little blonde haired girl running around – a little girl who is the splitting image of her mother. Just the thought of Kate growing round with his child was opening up possibilities he never thought possible. He'd always thought that he was married to the Navy, and that would therefore be the extent of his family life. But here was a chance that offered him a very different future.

Kate meanwhile is scared shitless. What would she know about children? Her own childhood was nothing like Mike's and she was terrified that she would be a horrible mother. And what of her career. Could she stay home and be a 'mother' whilst Mike galvinated around the oceans? Could she do this?

When the time has come to check the test, Mike keeps one hand in Kate's death grip as he reaches for the little object that had the power to drastically change both their lives.

It takes him a few seconds to process what he is seeing before him.

Turning his head, he looks into Kate's eyes as he utters in a low tone 'It's negative.'

An eternity seems to pass, before both remember to breathe again. Kate is surprised to find herself battling tears, but forces herself to remain composed. 'Perhaps it's the best,' she whispers.

Finding himself juggling a myriad of emotions, and not trusting himself to express a thought or opinion to the vulnerable Kate at the moment, Mike just asked softly 'Are you okay?'

'I'd actually rather be alone at the moment if you don't mind,' said Kate, hating how weak her voice sounded, but needing desperately to be alone to process everything.

Knowing that didn't want to break in front of him, Mike lifts her up and tucks her into bed. He brushes her brow with his lips before he leaves, turning one last time when he hears her low voice. 'Thanks sailor.'

'Always.'

Kate McGregor hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep that night, as Mike Flynn tossed and turned, before finding himself glaring at his ceiling as the hours pass him by into morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing - yet.

*****************

Three weeks later, Lieutenant Kate McGregor left the naval hospital after her routine annual medical check up.

She'd been more and more tired lately, but she'd just chalked it up to the heavy workload the HMAS Hammersley had recently undertaken. Her relationship with Mike wasn't quite back on solid ground yet after the pregnancy scare, and so this wasn't helping her general wellbeing either.

The doctor had declared her healthy, and all that was left was for the urine and blood samples to be processed before the dreaded medical report would be over and done with for another year.

As she entered her apartment, she revelled in the fact that the crew was on precious downtime. Grabbing the opportunity with both hands, Kate ran a hot bath as she retrieved a glass of red wine and prepared to soak until her skin was wrinkly.

But within seconds of immersing herself, the phone rang. Knowing that she can't ignore the phone in case it is an emergency, Kate pulls herself out of the bath, groaning as her aching muscles objected to the movements, to take the call.

All crew had been recalled to the ship. With the HMAS Bendigo out of commission with damage, the HMAS Hammersley had been picking up the slack. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, but instead Kate found herself trudging to her room and prepared to head ship side.

Meeting up with an equally cranky Swaino as they boarded the boat, the last two to do so, Kate finds herself offering just bare civilities to others as she heads to her quarters to dump her necessities, before heading topside to the bridge.

They have a mission: there is a boat suspected to be carrying asylum seekers that will enter Australian waters within the hour. As the Hammersley leaves port, Kate receives the brief from CO Mike Flynn.

Taking advantage of the good weather, the HMAS Hammersley was within sight of the _Iluka _within four hours. Nav used the megaphone to declare 'This is Australian warship Hammersley. Stop heave to. We intend to board you.'

As the _Iluka's _motors stopped, Kate prepared for the boarding party. As Buffer, Swaino, 2 Dads and Spider climb down to the RHIB, Kate looks up as Mike wishes them good luck. Pleased that at least one thing is normal, Kate offers him a small smile, cocking her head as she farewelled him with a 'Sir!', before climbing down the ladder to the boat herself.

The boarding party boards the _Iluka _and X-Ray 2 relays back to Charlie-2 that the boat appears to be a ship full of asylum seekers. 'No one speaks English, and the master is not cooperating,' says Kate.

'Copy that X. Search the boat, and keep me updated,' responds Mike.

'Yes Sir.' As Kate orders Spider and Buffer below deck, she remains with the captain as 2 Dads and Swaino watch the passengers and crew.

Monitoring the situation via binoculars, Mike drops them and turns when RO makes his presence known on the bridge. 'Sir?'

'Yes RO?'

'There's an urgent call from NAVCOM for the XO.'

'She's otherwise occupied at the moment RO,' said Mike exasperatedly.

'I advised them of that Sir, and then they insisted that they speak to the head of the ship,' responded RO. 'Apparently it is of a most urgent and confidential nature Sir.'

Genuinely concerned now, Mike nods to his radio officer. 'I'll take the call. Nav you have the ship.'

'I have the ship Sir,' was Nav's response as she lifted her own binoculars to the _Iluka_, doing a sweeping glance that, to the best of her knowledge, revealed all was well on the other boat.

Making his way to the other side of the bridge, Mike reaches for the handset and identifies himself. 'Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn speaking.'

'Please hold as I put you through to the doctor,' was the voice on the other end. Wondering why in the devil he was going to be speaking with a doctor about his XO, Mike waited.

'Captain Flynn? Dr Abigail Lucciadello speaking,' said a new voice. 'You are Lieutenant Kate McGregor's superior, is that correct?'

'Yes doctor I am. Is there a problem with my officer?'

'Lieutenant McGregor just had her annual check up and was given an all clear on the physical. However the urine and blood work has just come back.'

'Yes?' asked Mike, unable to stop fear entering his voice as he waited for the outcome. Seeing Nav trying to get his attention, he raises his finger in a holding motion as he waited for the doctor's response.

'Your Executive Officer is pregnant Commander Flynn.' Mike almost drops the phone then and there. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes we are sir. We've run the test twice. Kate McGregor is pregnant. I would advise that you speak with your officer and remove her from all dangerous ...'

He vaguely acknowledges that the doctor has continued to speak, but the world seemed to stop for Mike Flynn as he processed what he had just been told. Kate was pregnant?

He comes back to earth quickly when his attention is called for. 'Sir?' questions Dr Lucciadello, as Nav also calls out urgently. 'Sir!'

Mentally shaking himself, but feeling somewhat still in a haze, Mike thanked the doctor. 'Thank you, doctor. I understand. Now if you will excuse me...' Ending the call, he struggles to turn his attentions to his frantic navigator. 'The boat...'

A gunshot sounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************

Brushing past Nav with a little more force than intended, Mike Flynn rushed out of the bridge to be greeted with a sight that filled him with horror. He looks at the _Iluka _across to the short distance of the ocean_, _as Nav quickly updates him on the situation. 'Sir, Buffer and Spider found drugs in the hold. The master's produced a gun, is holding X hostage and he's threatening to shoot the asylum seekers if we don't let him go.'

'He's going nowhere,' declared Mike in a hard tone. 'Hand me the radio Nav.'

Unable to get through to his XO's radio, he manages to get through to Swain, who is on the other end of the boat. 'What is going on Swain?'

'Boss, the master of the boat is demanding that we get off, or he'll sink the ship and all on it. He's bringing down the X now ...'

Conversation is terminated as Mike sees his team ordered to de-weapon and -communicate themselves, the master's gun aimed at the asylum seekers as he holds Kate hostage back against his chest. The _Iluka_'s three crew members remove Buffer, 2 Dads, Spider and Swaino's weapons.

The radio crackles to life once again as Mike heard a voice he hoped to hear a lot more of in the future. 'Sir, the Master is requesting that we all back off and let him leave. He says the gunshot you heard before was only a warning.' Relieved to hear Kate's voice, he knows he needs to remain focused on the situation at hand. He needed her safe and sound on the Hammersley as soon as possible. 'X, put him on.'

Ordering Nav to send Charge, Bomber and a driver out on the second RHIB, his blood chills when the _Iluka_'s master comes online. 'You go away, or people die.'

'Now sir, I can't do that. If you come with us, I'll see what we can do,' reasoned Mike.

'No deal,' was the response as the radio went dead.

Heading down to the deck, Mike swears as he sees the master throw Kate toward her fellow sailors, before picking up a young child. Walking toward the Hammersley side of his boat, the master holds the child over the water, threatening to drop it overboard.

Mike can see his team huddled together at one end of the boat, guns trained on them by the _Iluka _three man crew, asylum seekers huddled in the middle of the deck, as Charge and Bomber maintain a safe distance in the RHIB, ready to offer assistance when possible.

He can see his XO stepping forward, hand raised, and damns her independence and desire to help. On this occasion, he really wished that she would just back down and let Buffer control negotiations. But, all attempts at negotiation are thrown out the window when a fire suddenly starts in the bridge. Realising that his ship was now going down regardless, the _Iluka_ master dropped the child over the side.

As chaos descended upon the _Iluka, _2 Dads jumped over board to rescue the child as the asylum seekers panicked. Taking advantage of this moment of madness, Buffer stepped forward and jumped the master, quick to relieve him of his gun, as Spider, Swaino and Kate each apprehended a crew member.

By now the fire is smoking profusely and it's only a matter of time before it spreads and the boat sinks. The tied up RHIB is quickly filled with asylum seekers as Charge and Bomber bring the second RHIB around.

Grabbing binoculars, Mike sees Kate directing the seekers off the slowly burning _Iluka_ into the RHIBs as Spider and Swain have control of the three subdued crewmen. Buffer is struggling to hold the master as 2 Dads and the child are plucked from the water by the first RHIB on it's way back to the Hammersley.

He is there with Nav and RO to assist pulling up the passengers as quickly as they can. With the RHIB now empty, but people still clinging to the ladder, it heads back to the slowly sinking _Iluka_. Sending their new arrivals to the back of the ship under the command of Nav, Mike turns his attention from the approaching second RHIB to the _Iluka_.

Buffer was still struggling to control the master in his arms, but the three other _Iluka_ crew members were stepping onto the returned RHIB peacefully under the watchful eyes of with Spider and Swaino.

The second RHIB now empty, Mike orders Bomber out to assist Nav with calming their passengers, tells 2 Dads to be prepared to assist Spider and Swaino in taking the three crew men into custody when the other RHIB returned, and sends Charge back out.

When Swaino and Spider pulled up alongside the Hammersley with the three crew, 2 Dads and Spider pulled them to the opposite end of the deck, whilst Swaino remained standing next to Mike and RO as they watched the scene playing out before them on the _Iluka_.

Kate was assisting the last of the asylum seekers into Charge's RHIB at the moment the _Iluka_'s master escaped Buffer's grip. She turned at Buffer's warning, and moved to block his path. Kate saw the raised fist, but was not able to move quickly enough as the master struck her upper cheek and pushed by her as she stumbled back.

Seeing him dashing below deck, Kate finds herself watching in horror as the fire envelopes where the master had just been. She's pulled back to earth by Buffer as he grabs her arm and pulls her in the direction of the RHIB. The boat was burning and sinking too quickly. There was nothing they could do for _Iluka_'s doomed master.

Stepping in, she and Buffer hold on as Charge gives orders for the RHIB to move – fast. And it's not a moment too soon.

Seconds later the fire hits the petrol tank and the Iluka explodes.

The RHIB had been moving away from the boat and the Hammersley, and so for a moment, Mike had the dreaded thought that Kate had gotten off too late.

When the RHIB came round the smoking wreck long seconds later, the crew let up an impromptu cheer to see all aboard, alive and unharmed, and Mike remembered to breathe once again.

Coming alongside the Hammersley, Charge assisted his passengers to climb up the ladder, before climbing up himself. Mike leaned down and pulled Kate up personally as she followed Charge, before Buffer finally disembarked. As Kate stands next to him, Mike looks at her rapidly bruising eye and cheek. 'X. We need to ta...'

Raising her hand, Kate brushed him off. 'Whatever it is, we can't talk now. We need to get this situation stabilised first. If you handle NAVCOM, I'll see what I can do down front.'

Mike realises that she is right. He needs to get onto NAVCOM to update them on this situation and they needed to get their passengers settled. Ordering Swain to check out their 20-odd passengers, Mike advised Kate to order Bomber to muck up some scran.

Advising Buffer that he would be responsible for the _Iluka_ crewmen until they arrive back at port, Mike sends 2 Dads and Spider down below to organise something in the form of bedding, as night was swiftly falling. Finally, he sends RO up with him to the bridge.

It isn't until three hours later that Mike finally had an opportunity to speak with Kate. The women and children were in austere, whilst the men had agreed to sleep on deck. They were two hours into their four hours trip back to port. Finding her in the small dining room, ice pack raised to her face, Mike dismisses Swaino with his request. 'X. A word?'

After Swain leaves, Mike takes a seat opposite her. As Kate removes the ice pack from her eye, she leans her head back against the cushioning. Her eyes and posture are deadly tired as she looks at Mike across the table from her.

'Are you okay?' asks Mike softly.

'I will be. The bruises will go in time. The adrenaline rush from that boarding is fading fast and now I'm just bone-tired,' responded Kate. 'And hungry,' she added as an afterthought.

'You did good today,' said Mike.

'We all did,' corrected Kate. 'It could have been a lot worse.'

Mike didn't want to think about just what could have gone wrong. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Kate hadn't come back. 'Kate...' Surprised to hear him calling by her first name, Kate raises the ice to her cheek once again as she looks at him.

'Kate...' he says again, not quite sure how to go about this. 'Kate. I need to ...' Before he can continue, RO knocks on the doorframe and enters the dining room. 'Sir, NAVCOM on the line for you.'

'Thank you RO. I will be there in a moment.' RO nods, before turning his attention to Kate. 'Ma'am, if you need to use the phone to make a follow up call, it will be free at 2100 hours tonight.'

'A follow up call for what?' asked Kate bewildered.

'Sir?' asked RO, turning to his boss, unsure of what do.

'I'll handle this RO,' said Mike.

'Sir,' responded RO as he departed.

'Mike. What call? Is there something I need to be aware of?' Seeing her quickly becoming stressed, and knowing that it couldn't be good for her or their child, Mike stood from his seat to approach her.

Kneeling down in front of her, he removed the ice from her cheek, gripped her arms firmly, and took a deep breath as he looked her in the eye.

'You're pregnant.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************

Kate McGregor can't believe what she has just heard. _She's pregnant?_

Resting her hand on her abdomen, she looks down at her still flat stomach, before raising her head to look at Mike Flynn. 'But how? The test was negative.'

'It must have been a false one,' he offered as a means of explanation. 'Dr Lucciadello assured me that it's for real. You're pregnant Kate.'

Biting her lower lip, she can't stop a smile from spreading across her face. 'We're pregnant Mike.'

'I know,' he responded with a small smile of his own as he covered her hand with his own over their unborn child. When Kate falls forward to hug him, he laughs out loud softly as he hugs her strongly. Pulling back, he remains kneeling as Kate brushes tears from her eyes. 'Oh Lord, what are we going to do now?' she says.

'You are going to do nothing except rest up. When we get back home, we'll see about getting you checked out okay?' As Kate slowly nodded her response, her mind still hadn't processed the fact that she was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, she was pregnant with Mike Flynn's child. She looked a little dazed as Mike raised his hand to caress her unbruised cheek, before squeezing her arm. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you.'

Their moment is interrupted when RO enters the dining room once again. 'Sir NAVCOM are waiting for you on the phone. It's urgent.'

'Coming RO.' Removing her hand from Kate's arm, he stands up and sends her a pointed look as he leaves the room to follow RO. 'Rest. We should be docking in just under two hours.'

However, this prediction was torn to shreads as Mike listened to Commander Marshall issue him new orders over the phone. HMAS Hammersley was being ordered to pick up five young adults and their 'minder' who were stranded on a boat without fuel. In normal circumstances, the Hammersley would not be expected to respond to this distress call, but three of the strandees were the children of Sir Randolph Leith, the richest man in Australia. Twenty year old twins Alexia and Davinia Leith were accompanied by their younger brother Sotheby, fellow rich kids Ranger Wentworth and Jonathon 'Jackaroo' Stinson, and their minder Simeon Wallis.

Mike tried his best to argue otherwise. 'Sir. I've got a full ship as it is. We're two hours away from port. Can't you send someone else?'

'Captain Flynn, the HMAS Bendigo is out for repairs and there are no other boats in the vicinity. You're the closest we've got.'

'What about the Coast Guard or civilian vessels?' he persisted.

'No go. The storm's coming in and Coast Guard is currently otherwise occupied.'

'Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I have a boat load of 23 crew, 26 passengers seeking asylum, three people involved in drug smuggling and an officer that needs to be get back as soon as possible. And never mind the _Iluka _explosion that we left behind us. We need to get back to port,' stressed Mike.

'Mike, I get you. But Sir Leith himself has put in the request for help, and I have my own orders from above on this one,' said Commander Marshall. 'I know it's politics, but you'll have to do the pick up.'

Swearing, Mike hung up the call and made his way up to the bridge. 'RO, get Nav up here.'

'Navigator to the bridge. Navigator to the bridge,' called RO over the PA. When Nav arrived followed closely by Kate, Mike flashed her a look before handing a confused Nav the new coordinates. 'Sir?'

'We've been handed the dubious honour of picking up the children of Sir Randolph Leith, who are stranded an hour north of us.'

'Sir, that's in the opposite direction to the port,' said Nav noting their new destination.

'I'm aware of that Nav, but it's our orders.'

'Yes sir. I will plot the best route now.' As she does so, RO begins to complain about the Australian Navy being relegated to glorified chauffeurs picking up teenagers on a lark. 'If I had that much money, you wouldn't see me blowing it,' he complained.

'Hopefully it won't be too bad,' mused Kate as Mike pushed her into his chair. She obviously wasn't going to leave the bridge, and he was damned if she was going to remain standing. 'Wouldn't get your hopes up ma'am,' muttered RO. 'I know their type.'

RO's prediction of troublesome teenagers proved unfortunately true. As Buffer and Charge took the RHIB over to collect their new passengers, they found them partying on the deck of their boat with their minder below deck, seasick. As Charge and Buffer tried to get them into the RHIB, they continued to party on in their skimpy clothing, singing to the sky. When they finally got in the RHIB, Buffer can't believe the ease with which they abandon their luxury boat. 'It's not worth much anyway,' shrugged Davinia. 'Someone will be round to pick it up.'

From the minute that these party animals stepped on the Hammersley, they set about wreaking chaos on board. The man who identified himself as Jackaroo took a swig of his beer and jeered in the direction of the asylum seekers, before he turned his attention to the newly arrived Mike, followed closely by Kate.

'Ooh look boys. There are ladies on this ship!' he crowed. 'Sign me up now – I'll be a navy boy any day!' said his mate. Stepping forward, he introduced himself to Kate drunkenly. 'Ranger Wentworth at your service ma'am. Now how may I help?' he questioned, doffing an invisible hat.

Disliking this young man intensely, Mike stepped in front of Kate and identified himself. 'I'm Lieutenant Commander Flynn. I am the captain of this ship.'

'Oooh. Stepping on your toes am I mate? Don't blame you! She looks like a feisty one!' said Ranger, stepping back hands raised in surrender.

'Yeah, she looks like she plays rough,' piped up a little voice which belonged to Sotheby 'Sol' Leith. A voice which was ignored by all.

'We are three hours away from port, so may I suggest that you reconvene to the dining room to wait it out, or bed down up here on deck.' Mike was ill-prepared when they laughed off his order.

'Mate, there's no way in any god-given hellhole that we'll be sharing the deck with the likes of them,' snorted Ranger, pointing in the direction of the asylum seekers.

'You all look like fine navy men and women to me, so I think that you'd be able to last without a few hours of sleep. We'll be taking your beds,' declared Alexia.

Flipping between arguing with these young idiots and thinking that if at least they were asleep, then perhaps they might not be so disruptive on the trip home, Mike ordered the four men into sailors' quarters and Alexia and Davinia to Nav and X's room under the watchful eyes of Buffer and Bomber.

Sending Kate back up to the bridge to order Nav and Swain to get the ship heading home, Mike settled the asylum seekers once again, before speaking with Buffer and returning to the bridge.

He really should have known better. In the fifteen minutes since he'd last seen their new 'guests' they'd made their way to the bridge and were currently poking and prodding at everything. X's orders for them to leave the bridge where thrown back in her face by Jackaroo and Davinia, with Sol adding a pathetic 'yeah!' at intervals.

Making his presence known, and taking advantage of 2 Dads' sudden arrival on the bridge, Mike orders his sailor to escort them to their quarters.

'What kind of a name is 2 Dads?' was the jibe as 2 Dads pushed them from the bridge. 'I know what it is, you've actually got two dads!' declared Ranger 'Aaww, poor sailor got no Mummy,' taunted Jackaroo, as Sol added 'diddums'.

As Mike turned his attention to getting the boat home as soon as possible, what he didn't know was that Ranger was riling up 2 Dads and making the situation worse below deck. 'If the navy's all for nicknames, then I know what mine is,' boasted Ranger as he wrapped his arms around Alexia and Davinia. 'I'm Ranger 'home on the range' Wentworth,' he declared as his hands drifted down to squeeze the girls' butts as he sent a daring look in 2 Dads' direction.

As 2 Dads struggled to keep his temper and patience under control, Sol piped up in his whiny voice. 'Is there any better fun to be found here?'

'Tell you what. How about you make just a little more trouble, and I'll go lock you up with the drug dealers we've got on board,' threatened 2 Dads. But unfortunately his threat had quite the opposite effect.

'Cool. You've got drug dealers on board?' said Sol excitedly. 'Any chance they could deal us something?' questioned Davinia, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder, sending 2 Dads a flirtatious look.

Normally he was all for doing anything for a pretty girl, but he was feeling seriously out of his depth here. Opening the door to Nav and X's room, he left the twins complaining about cramped quarters before he pushed Ranger, Jackaroo and Sol in the direction of their quarters, where Simeon lay seasick. He willingly left them there as they taunted their minder. 'Yo Sim. Simba. Wake up dude!'

Finding no fun in their old fuddy duddy, the three boys decided to head topside. Unable to get past Charge, and not willing to face Buffer, they headed down to the other end of the deck as they joke and play about. When Spider is alerted to their presence, he approaches them and warns them to back away from the edge. The boys just look at him and laugh him off as they go back to their play fighting.

Meanwhile up on the bridge, Nav monitored the course, Swain manned the helm, Mike stood watching the dark horizon before them and Kate sat in the captain's chair. When Kate's head slipped from her propped up hand for the fifth time that minute, Mike sidled up to her and quietly told her to go rest. As she objected, and reasoned that her room was otherwise occupied, Mike offered her his cabin. 'Go and lie down and get some rest. All we'll be doing now is heading home. What could possibly go wrong?'

As Kate sent a look in his direction, he amended his last statement. 'True, anything and everything could go wrong, but that's not going to change my order. Go and sleep.'

But as Kate steps out of the chair and brushes against Mike on her way over to the stairs there's a call out...

'Man overboard!'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************

When Spider storms up to the bridge to confirm the Man Overboard call, Kate sends out orders over the PA whilst Mike heads down to the deck to manage the situation. As sailors run to their condition positions, Swain slowly brings the boat to a stop before handing it over to another sailor so that he can head deckside in case medical assistance will be required.

Mike's first assessment of the scene is the sight of two men laughing raucously as they point their fingers at the water. Getting closer, he discovers that it is Sotheby Leith who has gone overboard. Buffer's quick actions when the call went out meant that Sol had a flotation device, but the Hammersley was still a distance from Sol by the time they stopped the ship.

The floodlights are on, and young Sol is freaking out in the water. As Jackaroo and Ranger generate a list of animals that could be in the water with him right now! Sol is having trouble breathing and is paralysed in fear.

'I felt something go past me. A shark! Stingray! Something!' he whimpered nervously as he desperately gripped the flotation device.

When Alexia and Davinia make their way up on deck, Davinia can't stop laughing as she realises that it is her brother in the water. 'You idiot! Why do you think we don't bring you out with us? You always get in trouble!' she taunted as Alexia shows a little more concern for the welfare for her brother. 'Yo bro. You okay?'

'It's so cold,' he complains.

As Kate left the bridge, sailors lined the deck ready to pull Sol back onto the ship. Sol is in no position to help himself as he flails about and doesn't listen to orders, and so Mike orders 2 Dads to don the wetsuit. Muttering under his breath five minutes later, 2 Dads climbs down the ladder and begins his swim over to the panicking teenager.

When 2 Dads reaches him, a terrified Sol wrapes his arms around his saviour in a death grip that sent him underwater. Sputtering as he made it to air once again, 2 Dads growled at him to pay attention and not freak out. It was only when he threatened to leave him behind and feed him to the crocodiles that Sol calmed down the tiniest bit. It is a long trek back to the boat.

Swain is on standby ready to offer medical assistance, whilst Bomber is prepping a hot drink in the galley as they get closer to the ship. Jackaroo, Ranger, Alexia and Davinia still think the entire incident is a big joke.

But then, the rain that had been threatening for the past two hours hit them. There was no warning or uncertainty to this rain - it it hit suddenly, hard and heavy. As Mike continued to monitor the man overboard situation, Kate took charge of getting the male asylum seekers below deck out of the rain.

The ship was packed to the seams as men lined the hallways. When the women and children came out of austere wondering at the hub-bub, Kate struggled to get them to remain where they were. There was no room or time for for inquisitive minds.

With Sol finally pulled on board, his mates came laughing and joking down the stairs. As Swain leads Sol to the dining room, Bomber comes dashing past with a hot drink, before she heads back to the galley to produce more for the now chilled sailors and passengers.

It is complete and utter chaos as the remaining sailors come down from the deck and the rain continues to bucket down. As Kate monitors the queue for hot drinks, Mike orders the troublemakers into the dining room, '...where you will remain,' he orders sternly.

As drinks were consumed and finished, the smell of wet dog permeates the ship. As Kate guides the last of their passengers for a drink, her stomach makes its displeasure known. When the wet smell hit her, she physically swallowed and took several deep breathes.

As the asylum seekers looked at her strangely, she smiled wanly and ushered them forward. The quicker she could get them back to austere, the quicker she could get out of here. The quicker, the better she chanted, as her stomach rolled once again.

When Mike approached her for a SITREP, she was so focused on keeping her breathing even and trying to balance her stomach that she didn't hear or see him approaching until he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Turning too quickly, she sways a little as Mike tightens his grip, shocked to feel her shivering slightly. Kate was drenched to the bone and as he looked at her face, he noted that she didn't look that good either. As she struggled to regain her balance once again, Mike shifts to stand behind her back as a ruckus emerged at the other end of the corridor.

Jackaroo and Ranger had left the dining room and were standing in the corridor jeering at Sol who was now dressed in navy gear. 'Look at me,' they taunted. 'I work for a living!' Mike had had enough of these idiots. 'Swain?' he calls. A flustered Swain pops his head out of the dining. 'I'm sorry, sir. They got away from me.'

Taking charge, Mike orders Charge and two other sailors to make sure the asylum seekers are settled in austere once again. He orders Spider to assist Swain in the dining room and orders Nav and RO up to the bridge. Buffer is ordered to check up on their three drug smugglers before he was to check that everyone was where they should be, as 2 Dads is ordered to get warm and then also head up to the bridge to be on watch. As everyone bustled around, Mike grasped Kate's elbow and pulled her in the direction of his cabin. She raised no objection as shivers racked her small frame.

'Damnit Kate,' he murmurs as they step into his cabin. Pushing aside her useless fingers as she attempts to unbutton her coverall, Mike strips her. Dressing her in one of his shirts, he pushes her into bed and draws up the sheets. Rubbing her arms and legs to get her warm, he notes that Kate is struggling to stay awake. 'Don't fight it,' he said softly caressing her cheek.

'I need to get the ship moving again,' he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her brow as her eyes shuttered close. 'I'll be back to check on you later.'

It isn't until forty minutes later that he is able to get back and check on Kate. As he sat on the edge of his bed, he looked down at the woman he loved, still sound asleep. Brushing her hair from her face, his eyes take in her exhausted features.

His musings and thoughts are interrupted when his cabin door suddenly flies open. Turning in his seated position, Mike can feel his temper boiling as he finds himself face to face with the party animals from hell. They'd left the girls behind with Spider, and thus managed to escape his watchful gaze, deciding to head out on a 'grand tour' of the ship.

Mike had managed to keep his temperature in check in the short hours they'd been on board, but when Ranger dared to step into his private quarters and Jackaroo made a derogatory comment about the woman asleep in his bed, he snapped. Standing up, he walked slowly toward the three spoilt brats. 'I don't care who your fathers are. Get out of my sight. You will behave, and I don't want to see your faces again until we arrive back in port. Do I make myself clear?' roared Mike. 'Do I?'

Ranger actually stepped back one step, and as Jackaroo realised that they'd just reached the end of this man's tether, the whiny voice of a sixteen year old piped up. 'Just wait til my father hears about _this_,' he gloated.

*****************

**_Author's Note: _**_Poor Kate and Mike don't seem to have the time for the fact that they are going to be parents to sink in, do they? The next chapter will see them actually being able to stop for longer than two minutes and actually think about how this is hitting them!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************

Their original schedule had them arriving back at port at 2200 hours with a number of asylum seekers and suspected drug smugglers. But with the picking up of extra passengers and the man overboard situation, the Hammersley didn't dock until just after 0500 hours, and with six extra passengers.

Arriving back at port as dawn streaks the horizon, they're greeted by three different forms of 'police'. Immigration is present to take custody of the asylum seekers, the Australian Federal Police are there to take away the three alleged drug smugglers and Randolph Leith Jr. is there for the party animals and Simeon Wallis.

'Yo Randy!' yells Jackaroo, dancing off the boat. 'We're home.'

'That's Randolph to you Jonathon,' he replied, covering his earpiece. 'I'm taking an important call, so get your butts into the limousine now.'

'Get the stick out of your ass mate. We had the time of our lives!' hooted Ranger. 'Sol fell into the water!'

'Get into the car,' ordered Randolph Jr. 'Your fathers want to speak with you all.'

'Daddy will be fine with it Randy – don't be such a snob,' wheedled Davinia as Alexia lightly slapped his cheek in a patronising manner as they passed him.

Davinia and Alexis climbed into the limousine, opening the sun roof to cheer on Jackaroo and Ranger's antics as a miserable Sol leaves the ship deck. Jackaroo and Ranger sloppily saluted the boat as Randolph stopped his phone conversation long enough to give Sol a dismissive once over. 'Get rid of that clothing Sotheby. You're a disgrace.'

'And Wallis, take some seasick pills next time will you?' he said to the new arrival. Turning back to his phone call, he pushes Jackaroo and Ranger along the dock. Both resist, until they look toward the bridge and see Captain Flynn stepping out. Taking note of his glare and stance, they quickly enter limousine as Randy orders the driver to drive off.

Watching as they departed in their stretch limo, 2 Dads, RO and Spider agree they would be happy never to see these people ever again in their life.

'I don't want ever to relive the last 24 hours,' moaned 2 Dads as he left the boat.

'No objections there,' agreed Spider.

'For once, I'm in total concurrence,' said RO following close behind.

With everyone swiftly leaving the boat and on stand down until the following day, Mike leaves the bridge and heads to his cabin. He needed to go see Commander Marshall. Stepping inside, Kate McGregor stirs in his bed. 'Gimme'min...' said Kate, struggling to push the sheets back so that she can get out bed.

'It's nothing I can't handle myself,' promised Mike, keeping her horizontal. 'I'll quickly see Commander Marshall to debrief him, and then I'll come back and get you and take you home. Hmm?'

'Hmm,' she said, too tired to formulate a better response.

But as she lies on her bed an hour later, she finds herself wide awake, all traces of tiredness gone. It was 0630 hours and she was due at the hospital for a check up at 0900 hours.

The knowledge that she was pregnant was sending so many thoughts and feelings through her. And now that she was actually able to stop and think for longer than two seconds, she found herself with more questions than answers.

Turning her head, she looked up into the face of the man who was her rock. Mike Flynn lay on his side as he looked down at her, and she couldn't read his face. 'What are we going to do?' she asks, mirroring her question from the day before.

Moving carefully, so as not to freak her out, Mike slowly moves his hand to the hem of his shirt that she was still wearing, and slowly lifts it up a little. Resting his hand on her still flat stomach, he asks softly. 'What do you want to do?'

'I'm going to have this kid Mike.' Not saying a word, Mike just nods his head as Kate struggles to put words together. 'I can't be pregnant on a patrol ship, not with what I have to do, so I know that I'll have to get a shore posting.'

Taking a deep breath, she continued. 'But even after that, I don't think I'm going to be heading back out there.'

She turned then to look Mike in the eye. 'My child is not going to be shuffled between people just because I want to go out on a ship. My child is going to have a parent with them always,' said Kate firmly. 'They're never going to have to worry about if someone will be home with them or not, or if they'll be loved,' she added softly, brushing her hand against his shirt-covered chest.

'What about your master plan for Chief of Navy?' he asked softly, wondering how she was going to cope with the news that she'd be out of commission for a while.

'I'd never thought I'd love being on a patrol ship as much as I did. I wasn't too keen on at the start was I?' she laughed, as Mike gave her a gentle smile.

Taking a deep breath, she fisted her hand in his shirt as she continued. 'The past few days have changed my priorities. There I was, pregnant on a ship as we all ran around trying to save people and get home. Even when I was operating as the X, I couldn't get away from the fact that I had a new life in me. But now, the thought that I'm going to have a child seems to make everything pale in comparison. I never took myself as the mothering type, but ... I don't want to jeopardise anything. Mike... when the _Iluka _...'

'I know Kate. I know,' said Mike, fighting back a shudder. 'When you were on the _Iluka _Kate, I was terrified. I couldn't stand the fact that something might happen to you or our baby and I couldn't do anything.'

'How do you feel about this Mike?' asked Kate softly, pulling at his shirt. 'Honestly?'

'Ever since you entered my life all those years ago, nothing's been quite the same.' When Kate opened her mouth to object, Mike shook his head. 'Let me finish. Neither of us were ready or willing to sacrifice anything then. But now...'

'Kate,' he said, bracketing her cheek as he looked seriously down upon her. 'I'm going to be with you every step of the way.'

'Good,' she said, releasing a shaky breath. 'I don't think I could do this alone.'

Careful not to rest his weight upon her, Mike leans down and brushes her hair from her face. 'We're going to be parents Kate,' he said softly, before he bends down to cover her mouth with his. Separating to breathe, he kisses her once more before he notes the time.

'We've got to go to the hospital...'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************

'Lieutenant Kate McGregor here to see Dr Lucciadello.'

'I will let her know. Please be seated.'

Sitting beside Mike in the naval hospital waiting room, Kate waited patiently for her appointment. On their trip to the hospital they'd discussed how best to approach this. There was no way that the navy could know – well at least not yet – that the father of Kate McGregor's baby was in fact her superior, and so there was no way that Mike could go into the appointment with her.

Releasing a breath, she wondered at the hard slog they had ahead of them as they went up against the navy. It wasn't going to be easy. Her thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Doctor Abigail Lucciadello. 'Lieutenant Kate McGregor?'

Both Mike and Kate rise, but only Kate moves forward at her call. Lifting her head from the file in front of her, Dr Lucciadello turned to Mike. 'You are welcome to come in too Mr McGregor.'

'I'm not...' 'He's not...' said Kate and Mike, looking each at each other.

'I'm Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn. We spoke on the phone?' said Mike finally.

'Ah of course. Lieutenant McGregor's boss. Now if you will excuse me,' she said with a smile, ushering Kate into a small room. Lying on the cold hospital bed in a hosptial gown, Kate wished that Mike could be with her today.

When Dr Lucciadello entered the room once again, she looked at her patient with a warm smile. 'How are we feeling? It must be somewhat of a shock to receive this news yesterday.'

'Yes it was,' said Kate with a self-conscious laugh. 'Hard to believe it was only yesterday.'

'Well, I'll just give you a quick check over, and then we'll see where we are.' As Dr Lucciadello ordered in a nurse to take a vial of blood, she pulled the ultrasound machine forward. Spreading cold gel on Kate's stomach, both turn as an image comes up on the screen. 'Based on this and your blood test, I put you at nine weeks pregnant.'

'Wow,' said Kate, releasing her breath, eyes still glued to the screen. Unable to distinguish between the random blobs, and knowing that her child was only the size of a peanut, didn't lessen the excitement one iota. Noticing that Dr Lucciadello is still talking, she struggles to focus.

'Now, as I'm sure you know, you'll be required to advise your superior of your pregnancy,' said the doctor firmly. 'Your medical records are confidential, but I am happy to pass on your relevant information if you wish to use a different doctor for the length of your pregnancy.'

'Thank you doctor,' said Kate, her eyes flickering back to the screen.

'Would you like a picture?' asked Dr Lucciadello with a smile.

'I can? Yes please,' said Kate, feeling a little overwhelmed.

'I'm sure the baby's father would love to see it,' added the doctor, as Kate raised her head quickly, wondering just what the doctor was implying. Seeing no signs of anything on the doctor's face, she nodded her head. 'Yeah he'd like to see it.'

*****************

Leaving the hospital, Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn and Lieutenant Kate McGregor head up to NAVCOM. Entering the bullpen, they make their way over to Commander Marshall's office. 'We need to speak with Commander Marshall.'

'I'm sorry sir, he's in a meeting,' said the junior officer. He'll be free in half an hour.'

'We'll wait.'

Twenty minutes passes as Kate and Mike sit outside Commander Marshall's office. To any outsider, they looked liked any two naval officers decked out in their naval uniforms, calmly waiting for a meeting.

But Kate felt anything but calm. The primary purpose of this meeting was to discuss the incident onboard the _Iluka _further with Commander Marshall. But she also had to think about advising Commander Marshall of her pregnancy. She was only nine weeks pregnant, there was a risk (small, but a risk nonetheless) that she could still lose the baby. She doesn't want to make an announcement and make all these changes if it will amount to nothing. But, at the same time, she was still pregnant.

The decisions she had to make were flooding her as she thought about how much her Navy life was going to change. Knowing that she was going to have to go on shore leave wasn't making it any easier to put the wheels in motion to do so.

Her mind was made up for her when the bullpen suddenly erupted into chaos. Both Kate and Mike stood as images flashed across the large television screen on the farside of the bullpen. The junior agent dashed into Commander Marshall's office, before all staff come pouring out.

The luxury cruise boat _Queen Ardent_ has collided with a large fishing boat, the _Atlantis_, and was sinking three hours out of Cairns. They were carrying 600-odd passengers, and it was estimated that the time until the boat sank was five hours. The _Atlantis _could not be raised over the radio.

The _Queen Ardent _held enough lifeboats on board to carry all passengers, but Captain Dane Gillard reported that the _Atlantis _had smashed into their port side blocked their access several of their lifeboats. They weren't going to have enough to carry all their passengers.

Any and all assistance that could be offered was going to be needed.

As the bullpen went into further uproar, Commander Marshall heads toward Mike. 'Get your crew together. We've got a situation.'

Knowing that now was not the time to discuss her pregnancy, Kate and Mike rushed out the door. Being only five hours since they'd last seen their crew, all were relatively within reach.

Bomber, Nav, RO and Buffer were at breakfast when the call came through. Bomber whined as they all prepared to troop back to the ship.

Charge was at the store acquiring 'supplies' for one of his various endeavours when the call came through. Replacing the container of glue on the shelf, he was already planning up a stack of Titanic jokes as he happily returned to the ship.

Spider and Swain were at their respective homes when the call came. Spider had to pull himself out of from under the covers to reach for the phone as he grunted his understanding into the handset, as Swain kissed his wife and child goodbye and swore that the navy owed him at least 24 hours of shore leave – something that had been severely lacking lately.

The only person it was a struggle to reach was 2 Dads who finally answered his phone breathlessly on the third attempt and promised he'd arrive as soon as possible.

As 2 Dads bolted onto the ship half an hour later, HMAS Hammersley left the port stocked with supplies en route to the _Queen Ardent_ and _Atlantis. _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************

When Lieutenant Kate McGregor and Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn next entered NAVCOM, it was a mere ten hours since they'd last left it.

HMAS Hammersley had met up with two other patrol boats, a frigate and a number of civilian vessels to help rescue the passengers onboard the sinking _Queen Ardent_. They'd discovered the _Atlantis _crewless – a mystery that had yet to be solved.

Docking back in Cairns, HMAS Hammersley was the last ship back in port. As they saw the last of their passengers off the ship, Kate and Mike made their way to NAVCOM. Their crew was refusing to leave the ship until they were guaranteed shore leave. If the Hammersley was expected to head back out, Mike had been advised that they would not disembark.

They are ushered straight into Commander Steve Marshall's office as the man himself raises his eyes up from the papers in front of him to take in his two tired sailors. 'Flynn. McGregor,' he said as a means of greeting and gestures for them to sit. 'Good job out their today.'

'It was a good team effort sir,' said Mike as he sat down. 'Minimal casualties and everyone off the boat and at a safe distance before the _Queen Ardent _sank.'

'Mmmhmm,' said the commander. 'Anything else?'

'Sir,' Mike said respectfully. 'My crew have been working non-stop for the past 36 hours and are due for some shore leave. Permission for 24 hours shore leave?'

'Granted,' said Commander Marshall with a nod. 'You'll report back on Friday at 0800 hours. You'll be escorting the ship _Lady Bethany _to Tomlasin Bay.'

'Understood. Thank you sir.' When Mike stands, but Kate makes no move to leave, Commander Marshall probed. 'Anything else?'

'Actually sir, I have something I need to advise you of,' said Kate, a degree of nervousness present in her voice. Mike's head whipped around to her as she struggled to find the words.

'Well spit it out,' said Marshall impatiently.

'I'm pregnant.' Both Mike and Kate look at their superior's face as he takes the news. Commander Marshall's face was blank as he processed what he'd just heard, before he heaved a giant sigh. 'Great.'

Kate's face fell at this response, as Commander Marshall quickly righted himself. 'I mean congratulations – but I'm down another good sailor. The Navy is seriously short on staff here,' groaned Marshall. 'Are you requesting shore leave as of now?'

Before Kate can respond, Mike interjects. 'If I could offer another option, sir?' When Marshall nodded, granting his permission to speak, Mike continued. 'Allow Lieutenant McGregor to remain on board the Hammersley on restricted duties until a replacement can be found.'

Seeing potential in the suggestion, Marshall muses aloud about it. 'The HMAS _Islington_ is back in port next month and there's a promising officer on board that could take on the XO position capably. I think he'd fit into your crew well...'

Leaning forward, Commander Marshall laced his fingers together as he faced the fine officer in front of him. 'Kate, you've got a choice here. You can remain on board on restricted duties for the next five weeks, and then do the handover to the new XO, or request shore leave now, and Mike, you'll be sailing without an XO until I find you a temporary replacement.'

'Commander Marshall, sir. I will remain on board the Hammersley on restricted duties until the new XO arrives,' said Kate formally, a little shocked at her good fortune.

'You'll be given a shore posting after that,' clarified Marshall.

'Understood, sir.'

*****************

Walking down the dock to the HMAS Hammersley, Kate and Mike salute as they pass a fellow sailor, before drawing closer to the ship. Neither is speaking, until Kate releases a breath. 'Whoo. That went better than I expected.'

Mike offers no response as he squeezes her elbow and allows her to board the Hammersley first.

As the Hammersley crew gather forward, expectant looks on their faces, Mike grins as he faces his crew. 'Good news!' he declared. 'We're on stand down until Friday morning, 0800 hours.'

When the HMAS Hammersley crew discovered that they would be on shore leave until Friday morning – _that meant a full day of shore leave!_ whispered someone – an impromptu cheer arose amongst them.

'You will report back for duty then. Dismissed!'

This was normally a cause for celebration and an occasion for the team to head to the bar, but having been confined in close quarters with people for the better half of the past 24 hours, and combined with tiredness from being constantly on the go, every sailor was heading home to their own bed, Mike and Kate included.

*****************

Slowly awakening the following morning, Kate McGregor revels in life. It was 6:27am in the morning, but she didn't mind the early hour, relishing nine hours of uninterrupted sleep. Enjoying the luxury of her own bed, she wrapped the sheets tighter around her form and rolled onto her side to think.

She was pregnant and the doctor had said that everything was fine with the baby.

She would be remain on the Hammersley for a little while longer, before she received her shore posting.

And best of all, that horrible sickness she'd encountered that morning on the ship three weeks ago hadn't returned.

Rolling onto her back, she realised that she had spoken too soon. Throwing back her sheets, she made a dash for the bathroom to upend the contents of her stomach...

... and that was how Mike Flynn found her when he arrived half an hour later.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************

Mike Flynn knew that Kate wouldn't be sleeping late, and so he'd decided to surprise her with breakfast. Arriving at her door at quarter past seven, he grew concerned when his repeated knocking garnered no response. Remembering that Kate kept a key hidden above her door, he stretched his hand up to grasp it and let himself in.

A sense of foreboding filled him as he entered the hall. Dropping his bag near the front door he notes the house was still dark and Kate was nowhere to be found. Stepping into her bedroom, Mike notes the mussed sheets and wonders what on earth had happened for her to get out of bed in a hurry.

His question was answered soon after when he heard noises from the bathroom next door. _Ah, it would appear that morning sickness had returned._ Stepping into the ensuite, he finds Kate wrapped around the toilet bowl, a miserable look on her face as she turns at his arrival.

*****************

Half an hour later finds Mike beating up a pancake mix as Kate props her head up on the kitchen bench. 'You'd think nature is conspiring against me,' moaned Kate. 'As soon as I get a confirmation that I'm pregnant, morning sickness begins with a vengeance.'

'Are you going to be okay on the ship?' asked Mike worriedly, stopping beating for a moment.

'We'll have to wait and see won't we?' said Kate. 'But last time it passed soon after, so fingers crossed.'

'Mmm,' murmured Mike, adding more flour to his mixture.

'Oh Gods. I'm going to have to tell Nikki. If this continues, she's going to wonder why I'm sick as a dog every morning,' said Kate, raising her head.

'We should tell Swain too,' pondered Mike. 'If anything goes wrong, he'll need to know.'

'Mmm,' said Kate absently, gingerly breathing in the aroma of butter melting on the frying pan as Mike poured in the pancake batter. She was hungry now.

'Kate,' said Mike tentatively after a period of silence. 'Are you happy to remain on the boat until the new guy arrives? I know you told the Commander it is fine, but are you okay with it?'

'I'm fine Mike. I'm just going to have to be extra careful. I'm on restricted duties, so it should be fine,' said Kate honestly. 'Perhaps it is selfish, but part of me is relieved that I don't have to leave the Hammersley just yet... Besides, can't imagine you letting me out your sight or doing anything dangerous.'

'Damn straight,' said Mike, placing a stack of pancakes in front of her.

'Come here,' said Kate, grabbing the collar of his shirt as she pulled him toward her. Pulling his head down, she brushes her lips against his, before parting with a small smile on her face. 'Thanks.'

********************

0800 hours Friday morning finds Kate, Mike, Buffer, Swain and Charge seated in the meeting room waiting for Nav to arrive so that they could commence the briefing. When Nav arrived seconds later with a 'sorry, I'm late', she slid into the booth next to Kate. Noting her pale complexion, Nav whispers into Kate's ear 'You look like death warmed over.'

'Trust me, I feel like it,' whispered Kate back, before further conversation is halted when Mike calls for everyone's attention. 'We're providing an escort to the _Lady Bethany_ to Tomlasin Bay, five and a half hours north west of here. We have also been tasked with picking up a Dr. Avery MacDougall on the far side of the same island.'

'What's the _Lady Bethany _doing there boss?' asked Nav.

'Best of my knowledge, they're a research boat that will be studying plant life at the bay,' responded Mike. 'We're not expecting any problems, but keep your eyes peeled and be prepared.'

As all present indicate their understanding, Mike stands. 'We depart at 0900 hours. That is all.'

All sailors then head to their respective posts as Mike meets Captain Perry Jenkins of the _Lady Bethany _and Kate completes a final check to ensure that all are present on board and everything is as required.

They are underway by 0900 hours, with an ETA at Tomlasin Bay of 1430 hours.

********************

As they cruise the open waters an hour and a half later, Kate approaches Nav. 'Nikki, a word?' Looking up from her empty EOD screen with a bemused look, Nav smiled. 'Sure.'

Ten minutes later as they stand in their quarters, Nikki squeals and pulls Kate into a fierce hug when she discovers that Kate is expecting. 'Oh that is so fantastic. I'm going to be an aunty!' She actually has to brush tears away from her eyes. 'I don't know what's wrong with me! You're supposed to be the hormonal one! I'm so excited for you!' continued Nav.

'I'm not too sure how excited you're going to be when you hear me retching every morning,' said Kate wryly.

'Morning sickness?' asked Nav knowingly.

'6:40am on the dot since yesterday morning,' groaned Kate. 'With no indication of it letting up. Oh joy.'

'Anyone else know?' asked Nikki suddenly.

'CO knows, and Commander Marshall's got me on restricted duties,' said Kate. 'Oh, and Swain too. I told him this morning when we boarded, and amazingly he didn't bat an eyelid. Just nodded and said he'd note it! But that's it, and that's all who I plan to tell – for now.'

Before Nav can ask another question, their conversation is interrupted by a call over the PA. 'Navigator to the bridge. Navigator to the bridge.'

'We are having a serious talk when we get back to shore girly,' said Nav, pointing a finger in Kate's direction. 'But for now, I need to get back to work.'

Heading to the door, Nav turns suddenly and once again hugs Kate, who stumbles back a little, not used to this excessive display of emotion. 'Congratulations!' she squealed before she finally left, leaving Kate behind with a smile on her face.

********************

Nearing their destination point, and with the water levels soon to be too low for the Hammersley to get any closer, two RHIBs are prepared.

'Do you hear there? XO speaking. Port RHIB will be escorting the _Lady Bethany _to the Tomlasin Bay jetty. Buffer to lead, with Nav and Spider. Starboard RHIB will be picking up our guest, Dr Avery MacDougall on the far side of Tomlasin Bay. CO to lead, with Bomber, 2 Dads and RO. That will be all.'

With the Hammersley to be stationary, this was a good opportunity for Nav to participate in a boarding party and Swain would remain on board to take an inventory of medical equipment.

As the Hammersley's engines come to a stop half an hour later, Kate stood on the bridge ready to give the signal to set the RHIB off. Signalling to Buffer to head off alongside the _Lady Bethany, _Kate turns to the starboard RHIB. 'X Ray 82 to Charlie 82. You're clear to go,' she announces over the radio. 'Roger that, X. Don't leave without us,' said Mike cheerily.

Grinning, Kate responded 'We'll try not to sir!' as the starboard RHIB took off.

Kate is expecting no problems as she stands on the bridge deck, binoculars in hand, monitoring the situation. She sees Mike's RHIB disappear from sight around the bay, before switching her binoculars over to where Buffer's RHIB has arrived at the jetty. Through the lens, she sees Buffer raising his hand in farewell to Captain Jenkins before the RHIB turns around and prepares to head back to the Hammersley.

Everything seems to move in slow motion as an explosion rocks Tomlasin Bay and the binoculars fall from Kate's hands...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the delay. Here is a new chapter.

*****************

Buffer had just farewelled Captain Perry Jenkins of the _Lady Bethany _and ordered the RHIB Hammersley-bound when the explosion had sounded. He stood up in his seat as the RHIB came to a standstill and Nav looks up at him. 'What on earth was that?'

'I have no idea,' he answers in a concerned tone as he brings his radio to his mouth. 'X Ray 82 this is Papa 82. What was that?'

Hearing no response, and seeing no further evidence of the explosion, he tries again. 'X Ray 82, this is Papa 82. Come in.' _What was going on? _It wasn't until his fourth try that Buffer finally got through to his XO. 'X, what is going on here?' he asked.

'I don't know yet Buffer,' was the steady response over the line. 'Want us to head over?' he suggested.

'No,' was the response. 'We don't know what we're dealing with yet. Head back to the ship.'

Ordering the RHIB back to the ship, Buffer wonders at what was going on. Was the other RHIB in trouble? Dashing up the ladder, he makes his way to the bridge where he finds Swain trying to raise the other RHIB on the radio. 'Charlie 82 this is Hammersley. Come in.' Buffer grew concerned when the only response was static and turns to the XO who was finishing a phone call on the satellite phone. 'What's going on?' he asked once again as Nav and Spider arrived on the bridge behind him.

'The explosion was near where the other RHIB was,' said the X making her way over. 'We're trying to raise them over the radio, but we can't get through.'

'What's the plan?' asked Buffer. Before the XO was able to respond the radio suddenly crackled to life. He watches as X steps forward and takes the radio that Swain was holding out for her. 'Charlie 82 this is Hammersley. Come in.'

All lean forward and struggle to hear as they catch a few snatches of words surrounded by heavy static. '...flare...in...doc...' As the radio falls back into static, Buffer's thoughts echo Spider's question seconds later. 'What the hell does that mean? Flare. In. Doc?'

After several futher unsuccessful attempts at contact, Buffer silently watches as his XO gives the handset back to Swain, and turns her attention to them. 'Okay...' she said slowly. 'We've got a flare-type explosion, most likely from Dr Avery McDougall, but we're not sure of that. Considering the RHIB hasn't returned yet, and there is no sign of any further explosions, we've got to assume that the explosion was used as a means of assistance as opposed to sabotage. I'm guessing that the doctor wasn't on the beach like planned, and so the team headed inland.'

As X continued to make full sentences from the three words their boss had given him, Buffer looked on bemused. _Just how the hell was she doing this?_ '...looks like the radios are down or they're experiencing some type of interference, so you'll be going blind.' He nodded his head when she turned her attention to him. 'Buffer, you'll be leading a shore party to assist the CO. We don't know what we're facing, so be careful – and armed.'

'Ma'am,' he responded in affirmation as she turned her attentions elsewhere. 'Swain – get geared up. You're going too. Spider, you as well. Nav you'll remain on board. Keep at the radio and see if we can get anything else from them. And Charge...?'

'Yes ma'am?' said Charge, raising his head from his equipment. 'This boat needs to be ready and able to leave in case of a quick exit. I want to be out of here as soon as possible.'

Buffer leaves the bridge behind Spider to head for the RHIB (via the armoury) as Nav reaches for the radio, and X reaches for the phone once again. It was Nav who gave the orders for 'Away seaboat' as they depart. 'X wants you to try and stay in radio contact.'

'We'll try out best,' Buffer responded.

Turning the corner of Tomlasin Bay and when they were out of sight of the Hammersley, Buffer looks down as his radio turns into static. Throwing aside the now useless radio, he gives the orders for everyone to keep an eye out and keep their weapons raised, raising his own as they near the beach. Stepping off, he sends Spider over to the other RHIB as he and Swain take in the deserted beachfront. There was no sign of anyone. 'Spider?' Buffer calls in question.

'Nothing here Buff,' was the response as Spider came back over to him. 'RHIB's not damaged – just deserted.'

'No sign of a struggle anywhere,' added Swain joining them. 'And all I'm getting is static on my radio.'

'Same here,' declared Buffer. 'Alright, we're going to head inland and follow their tracks for as long as we can to see what we can find. With the radios not working, we'll stay in sight of each other, but spread out. Do not do anything without my say so. Understood?'

'Yes sir.'

Following the line of sandy footprints into the trees, Buffer orders Swain left and Spider right as they proceed forward. There is no noise around them, except for the sound of their boots crunching on the undergrowth. _There wasn't even a bird making a godforsaken noise somewhere_, wondered Buffer. While there had been footprints on the beach, there was nothing to guide them amongst the trees.

Twenty minutes later, Swain makes a discovery. Silently ordering Spider to make his way over, Buffer leads them into the clearing. Before them lay the remains of a campsite: a shelter lay in shattered pieces around the clearing, the fireplace was full of sand and what appeared to be paper lay shredded all around.

As Spider searches the remains of the shelter, Swain bends down and picks up a piece of paper. 'Seems to be some scientific information of sorts Buff,' he said, handing him the scrap. 'Hard to tell as it's all ripped up.' Noting the numbers and diagrams, he turns to Spider at his call. 'What have you got Spide?'

'There's a bag here,' said Spider, holding up said object. 'It's ripped up and got the initials A. M. on it.'

'This must be the doctor's campsite – or what's left of it,' said Buffer, taking the bag from Spider to check it before handing it back. 'Spider, keep the bag with... Hang on. Did you hear that?'

As both Swain and Spider strain their ears, Buffer tries to identify where the noise had come from. _There it was again. _'That sounded like a twig breaking,' said Swain in a low voice.

'Are they coming at us?' whispered Spider.

'Not if we don't get to them first,' said Buffer in a hard tone. 'Eyes and ears alert, stay together and follow me.'

They make their way in the direction of the noise as quietly as possible, but any chance of surprise is blown minutes later when Swain steps on a dead branch and it snaps. Knowing the element of surprise has been blown, Buffer orders them forward. He wasn't taking any chances.

The three of them run forward with their guns raised as they push through the foliage toward the sound. 'Australian Navy!' roared Buffer as he leapt out of hiding and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

It takes him a split second to realise that said gun is an Australian Navy gun, and that it was being held by a fellow sailor. 'Bomber?' he asks.

'Buffer?' was the incredulous response. 'What on earth are you doing here?'

Before he can respond, 2 Dads arrives followed closely by the CO and RO assisting a woman between them. Dropping his gun to his side, and taking in the scene before him, Buffer steps forward. 'Everything okay sir?'

After assisting the woman to the ground, the CO turns his attention to Buffer. 'Everything's fine Buffer. This is Dr Avery McDougall,' he said as means of an introduction as she offers him a smile fraught with pain. 'She twisted her ankle and that explosion we all saw was a flare and oil combination she set off to notify us of her wherebouts. She spent overnight out here.'

'Looks like a sprained ankle, boss,' said Swain from his position next to the doctor on the ground as he gingerly felt her ankle and the doctor winced in pain. 'We need to get her back to the ship.'

As RO assisted Swain in helping the doctor to stand once again, Buffer pulls the CO aside. 'Sir, we found her campsite. It's been trashed.'

'Trashed?' was the response as the CO looked at him with a bemused expression. 'Why?'

'Not sure,' said Buffer. 'What do you want to do?' The CO quietly sends RO and 2 Dads to the campsite to collect up everything they can as Buffer takes RO's position in assisting the limping doctor as they make their slow trek down to the beach.

In the middle of the pack, Buffer can hear the conversation of Spider and Bomber behind him. 'How did you know where to find us?' he hears Bomber ask. 'I didn't think we got anything through the static. The boss just kept repeating four words over and over again for a while, then when we got no response from you guys we moved inland.'

'Well, we got three of those words,' was Spider's response. 'The X figured it all out on that. It was freaky to watch – it was like she had ESP with the boss or something...'

Buffer's attention is drawn away from them as Dr Avery McDougall spoke. 'I am so sorry about this,' she said fluttering her eyelashes. 'It's awfully embarrassing, but I had to do what I could to make sure I got your pick up out of the bay.'

'Don't worry ma'am,' he reassures her. 'It's all part of our job.'

They arrive back at the beach thirty minutes later. Buffer assists Dr Avery McDougall in getting into the RHIB as carefully as possible as RO and 2 Dads return to the beach. Swain and Bomber travel with the doctor, as Buffer joins the others in the other RHIB, following close behind.

It had been over an hour since any radio contact with the Hammersley, and so when they left the beach and rounded the corner to come back in sight of the ship, it was to a relieved Nav on the now clear radio. 'Good to see you all,' she greeted, before the XO came onto the line.

Buffer had turned to his CO when the radio crackled back to life, and when the X came on the line, he wondered at the change in his CO's face. There was something fishy going on between the pair of them - especially ever since the _Iluka _incident. As they pulled up alongside the Hammersley, Buffer pushed his thoughts aside to be considered at a later time.

After he assisted Dr Avery McDougall to the dining room as Swain rushes forward and sends off Bomber for ice, he heads toward the armoury. As he does so, he overhears a conversation between the XO and the CO as she mentions the lack of support from Tomlasin Bay authorities and he shares the information that the doctor's campsite had been trashed.

When Buffer re-enters the dining room half an hour later, having ensured the weapons are locked away, he sees the X talking with the doctor. Making his presence known, he leans against the wall. 'How are you feeling?'

'Nothing drugs and a good night sleep won't cure,' said Dr McDougall with a radiant smile in his direction. Nodding his head, he allows X to pick up the conversation again as she asks about the purpose of the doctor's visit to the bay. 'I was looking into the animal life on Tomlasin Bay. There's a tree-dwelling bug that I've never seen before,' says Dr McDougall in a bright tone.

'A bug?' queried X. 'That is why you were on Tomlasin Bay?'

'Yes,' the doctor responded with a nod. 'I got permission from Gordon Lockyer – he owns that whole side of Tomlasin Bay – to study the bug on his land.'

Buffer had difficulty believing this story, and if the expression on X's face was anything to go by, she was too. This didn't explain the trashed campsite. 'Do you have any idea why the radios weren't working?' probed X.

'Sure,' responded the doctor blithely. 'It was part of Lockyer's security system. He was paranoid about everything.'

Buffer exchanged a glance with X as she pauses a moment than asks her final question. 'We found your campsite trashed and several pieces of paper shredded. Do you know why this might happen?'

'Probably animals,' she said, flapping her hand around as she laughed off the suggestion. 'It's okay, everything I need to know is up here,' she concluded, tapping her head.

Buffer pushes himself off the wall as X stands up soon after. 'Our medic will be back to check on you in a few minutes, and we'll have you back in Cairns soon.'

Following the XO out the door, he moves down the hall a little before he turns to her. 'Animals?' said Buffer with a raised eyebrow. 'The damage we saw was not caused by animals. And besides, I saw no sign of any scientific equipment or the like there.'

'I agree that her story seems to be a little strange, but there is nothing we can do,' said X, running her hand through her hair. 'Tomlasin Bay authorities refuse to go anywhere near Gordon Lockyer's land and we have no jurisdiction. Dr McDougall doesn't appear to have done anything wrong.'

Anymore conversation on this topic was halted by an announcement over the PA. 'Do you hear there? Captain speaking...'

*****************

_Next Chapter: _Buffer finds out!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

'Do you hear there, ladies and no gentleman? Here I find you on this fine October day as we mosey our way across the flittering oceans of possibilities...'

All crew members pause a moment as they turn their heads to the PA system where 2 Dads' voice is wafting out at 0700 hours in the morning. '... Nothing to do but sit back and enjoy those little sunny rays that have made their way out to us on this floating paradise...'

Swain is grinning as he listens to 2 Dads turning commentator behind him on the bridge. He has control of the ship as he sits at the helm, HMAS Hammersley patrolling the waters with no clear destination in mind. Spider is laughing out loud as 2 Dads suddenly turns poetic, glad that at least his watch this morning wasn't going to be too boring.

Bomber's in the galley as RO holds out his plate for breakfast. She has a grin on her face as she loads up RO's plate and laughs at the radio officer's disgruntlement. RO glares up at the speaker and promises that when he arrives up on the bridge, 2 Dads was going to be summarily booted out of it, and god forbid if he's sitting in _his _chair again.

Nav rolls onto her side on her top bunk, laughing at 2 Dads' bad singing as Kate leaves the bathroom at 0715, just like she has every other morning for the past two weeks. 'You're getting to be like clockwork!' laughs Nav, as Kate wipes her face. 'I'm all for giving up the morning watch to deal with this wretched morning sickness, but I got to say 2 Dads' singing is providing for a slightly less pleasurable experience this morning!'

Mike was in his office in his sweatshirt and coveralls rolled at the waist, feet propped up on his desk with Homer's _Odyssey _in his hands as 2 Dads' voice spread below decks. He smiled at 2 Dads' creativity, but his main focus was on the picture he held in his hands. It was a grainy black and white image, but as he ran his fingers over it, Mike feels a sense of pride and a rush of love. This was his child.

Charge is listening to the drivel coming out of the speakers and shakes his head good-naturedly, rolling his eyes as he goes about cleaning and polishing his tools on deck in the weak October sun. Buffer too is rolling his eyes as he heads for his CO's office.

With the team only patrolling the waters, now was a good time to go speak with his boss about something that was weighing heavily on his mind. After the _Iluka _incident – and especially after the Tomlasin Bay operation – Buffer had noticed that Kate's role as the executive officer on the ship was being seriously undermined. The CO was going on more boarding parties than ever before, and he himself had had the lead a fair few times. Unable to find an opportunity to speak with the XO about this strange situation, he's decided to head straight for the top. They were both too stubborn minded for their own good, and so he was going in to bat for Kate.

Knocking on his CO's office, Buffer enters at his consent. Stepping into the room, he shuts the door as his boss places a book on the shelf. 'What can I do for you Buffer?'

Mike had been expecting that Buffer could be here for any number of things, but he had not been expecting for Buffer to suddenly accuse him of being a shocking leader in not allowing Lieutenant McGregor to lead boarding parties and argues that his egocentric tendencies are getting in the way of their XO doing her job. He listens patiently as Buffer rails, unable to get a word in edgewise until finally a knock on the door halts Buffer's arguing. 'Enter.'

When Kate McGregor stepped into the office and closed the door behind her, she found the two men looking intently at her. Buffer stood breathing heavily in his position behind the door as she turned to the left where Mike was seated with his arms crossed over his chest, an amused expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow in question, she hands Mike the folder she had brought with her. 'Sir, my report on our latest operation.'

'Thanks X,' said Mike as he stood up and took the folder from her hands. Turning to leave, Kate looks at Buffer. 'Are you okay?'

'Actually,' said Buffer. 'I've got a question to ask about what's been happening lately...'

Knowing what Buffer is going to ask, Mike stops him. 'It's the X's business - not yours,' said Mike taking a step forward as Buffer turns an angry glare on him. Having figured out what these two men were 'discussing', Kate steps between them and turns to her boss. 'Sir, you can tell him.'

'Tell me what?' seethed Buffer, crossing his arms over his chest.

'The XO is pregnant and on restricted duty,' said Mike factually. 'That is why I have been leading the boarding parties. And that is why my 'egocentric tendencies' have been out to play.'

'Oh,' is all Buffer can offer, suddenly feeling very foolish as he uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his side. All that arguing and yelling - at his boss no less - could have been prevented by a simple question. 'I apologise...' he started as Mike waved off his apology.

'I trust that I can count on your discretion?' asks Kate, as Mike sits down once again and she looks at Buffer. 'Yes ma'am,' said Buffer respectfully. 'And if I may ask, when will you be leaving...'

'I'll be on a shore posting next month,' said Kate, one hand on her hip as the other rests on her still flat stomach. 'But, until then, I've just got to be careful.'

'Understood. I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of both of you. You can count on me,' promises Buffer. 'Congratulations ma'am,' he says with a nod in her direction, preparing to leave as Kate gives him a smile of thanks. Hand on the door handle, he turns to face his CO. 'And sir?'

'Yes Buffer?' said Mike, looking up from his desk.

'Congratulations to you too.' Leaving behind his gobsmacked superiors, Buffer left the office. 'Now if you will excuse me, I need to go organise some drills for some particular sailors.'

Kate and Mike grin when a change can be heard in 2 Dads' commentary soon after. 'But what is this I see? The tranquillity of our morning is about to be shattered! Will the presence of Mr Peter Tomaszewski on the bridge spoil our peace? Only time will teeeeelllll....'

The next thing heard above and below deck is an order. 'Do you hear there? Buffer speaking. All officers not on watch are to muster on the deck for drills...'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

Seated in the chair in control of the ship, Lieutenant Kate McGregor mused that for a ship that 'didn't know' about her pregnancy, there were an awful lot of people carrying around packets of salted nuts and dried apricots.

As far as cravings go, this isn't the worst she could have had, Kate admitted. After bringing up her stomach contents one morning at her apartment, she'd come to a realisation that she knew exactly what she wanted. She'd pushed a reluctant Mike out of her bed and ordered him to go to the shops to fetch her some nuts and apricots. When he'd gotten back, she'd dug into the packets with relish but realised that these nuts weren't exactly what she wanted: she'd wanted _salted_ nuts, and as she proceeded to smother her nuts in table salt she remembered seeing the aghast look on Mike's face as he leant against her kitchen bench and watched her.

She'd thought it would be a one off, but the following morning after being sick and remembering that Mike had spent the night at his own apartment, she'd grabbed her phone. Mike had received her call just after 7am with orders for more apricots and nuts – _salted _nuts – and now! The poor man had been most obliging!

Heading onto the Hammersley that day and away from base for two days, the crew had given her a wide berth, having no idea what had come over their XO. She'd never thought it would happen to her, but there she was: short tempered and snappy in the face of no food to satisfy her cravings.

_Mike had not made that same mistake twice_, grinned Kate. The next time they'd headed out, Kate had discovered that there were little packets of apricots and nuts in strategic places over the ship: Nav had a box of them in their quarters, Swain had a supply near the first aid kit, the senior officer's mess had packets at the back of the cupboard and Mike had even gone so far as to carry around packets in his coveralls.

Hearing the familiar tread of that same man now as he walked up the steps onto the bridge, Kate shifted her head as he checked something with Nav then made his way over to her. Casually leaning against her chair, Mike asks for an update. 'Anything to report?'

'No sir,' said Kate in response, eyes back on the water. 'Good,' said Mike in response. When RO's voice sounded over the bridge, Mike turned his head him. 'RO?'

'NAVCOM on the line for you sir,' was the response. Before Mike moved toward the satellite phone, his hand slipped into his coveralls and he smoothly deposited a pack of apricots in her lap. Grinning at the food now in front of her, Kate opens the packet as she listens in on Mike's conversation.

Phone call complete, Kate shifts her head as Mike gains the attention of everyone on the bridge. 'Listen up people. We've got a missing teenager, 16 year old Wicca Harper. Her parents woke up on board the _Sea Serpent _this morning and she was gone. Nav – here are your coordinates. We'll be conducting a search.'

As everyone bustled around, Mike made his way over to Kate. 'X, when we get in radio range I want to you talk with the family. Get as much information from them as you possibly can. Nav will be able to work out our best approach to the search operation.'

Nodding her head in understanding, Kate slips off the chair as Mike takes her place and Nav gives the steering orders to Charge. 'Captain has the ship,' she said. 'Captain has the ship,' repeated Mike, but not before he steals an apricot from Kate. Flashing him a dirty look that is reciprocated with a small cheeky grin, Kate heads over to the maps.

In two hours they are within radio contact with the _Sea Serpent_. Kate steps out onto the bridge deck with her binoculars and megaphone. '_Sea Serpent_ this is Australian warship _Hammersley_. Come in on channel 19.'

The radio crackled to life instantly. 'Good to see you navy,' was the relieved response on the other end of the line.

'I've got them on the radio sir,' called Kate into the bridge, before she turned her attention back to the boat, Hammersley getting closer and closer. 'What can you tell us?'

The only people onboard the _Sea Serpent _are the four remaining members of the Harper family. This was supposed to be a holiday for the family, but instead was fast turning into a nightmare. As Kate continued to talk with them and gain as much information as she could, she quickly came to the realisation that John Harper was not a boating man. Halting the conversation, Kate steps back into the bridge, making her way over to Mike. 'Sir. I've been talking with John Harper of the _Sea Serpent_, but he is having trouble giving us coordinates. He is having trouble reading his maps and equipment as well.'

'What do you suggest we do?' asked Mike.

'Send over two sailors to the _Sea Serpent_ to assist John Harper in pinpointing where they have been, so that the Hammersley can implement a full scale search.'

'Good idea X,' responded Mike, preparing to make a big announcement. 'Boss,' said Kate quickly before he could do so. 'I'd like to be the one that goes over there.'

Kate takes in the incredulous look on Mike's face as she explains herself. 'It makes sense. I've got navigation experience, and I'm the ideal person for it. It will be completely safe.'

'For all we know they could be pirates or mercenaries,' argued Mike. Kate prevented herself from rolling her eyes as she answered. 'I doubt that pirates or mercenaries would throw a teenager overboard, and then stick around to tell someone.'

'True,' was Mike's grudging response. 'Take Spider with you.' Kate nods her head as Mike orders Nav to pipe out the orders.

Geared up, Kate walks down the side of the ship as she prepares to board the RHIB. Waiting for Spider, Kate buckles her last strap as Mike approaches her. Lifting her hand to shadow her eyes against the sun, she listens as Mike reminds her to get as much information she can out of the skipper. This would assist them in searching the best possible area. With Spider's arrival, Kate nods her head at her captain and prepares to turn, but not before she feels something by her side. Turning her head, she sees Mike covertly slipping some packets into her coverall pockets before standing back. 'Stay in contact.' Kate boards the RHIB with a small smile. 'Sir.'

'Away seaboat!'

Arriving at the _Sea Serpent, _Kate boards the boat fighting a small bout of dizziness and seasickness, followed by Spider as the RHIB returns back to the Hammersley. Taking a deep breath and removing her hat, Kate steps forward to introduce herself. There before her stood Wicca's parents – a worried John and Layla Harper – and Wicca's two younger siblings: a bored looking fourteen year old Spirit Harper and an excited eight year old Muse Harper.

Ordering Spider to search the boat for any signs of foul play, Kate asks John Harper to show her to the bridge. Taking in the maps and equipment before her, Kate quickly realises that where the _Sea Serpent _had anchored last night, and where they are now were two very different places. It would appear that the _Sea Serpent _had drifted. After advising the Hammersley of this discrepancy and telling Nav the anchor coordinates, Kate heads below deck to speak with the family as the Hammersley commences their search for the missing teenager. _The more information they know about what happened last night, the better._

Twenty minutes of questioning aside, Kate has nothing. John and Layla Harper had been sound asleep and heard nothing. Spirit had been on the upper bunk, with Wicca on the lower bunk, but had heard nothing. And little Muse wasn't saying anything at all. Heading up onto the deck, she updates Mike on this lack of information and receives a response that they have found nothing yet.

Four hours later, as Hammersley is half way back on its return loop having found no sign of Wicca, Spirit is playing around with her radio, trying to catch some songs. Kate is sitting in the dining room with Layla, Spirit and Muse as John paces the room. Spider is standing at the doorway.

Spirit finds a station and ad libs a song, fluttering her eyes in Spider's direction as she does so. Rolling her eyes as she eats another nut, Kate's attention is drawn to the radio when the song ends and the news comes up. '...a teenager is lost at sea. As this broadcast goes to air, the Australian Navy is scouring the waters for sixteen year old Wicca Harper...'

It wasn't so much the news report that captured her attention, but rather Muse's response to it. 'Cool! I didn't think it would come to this!' Wondering at his odd word choices, Kate turns her attention to the young Harper. 'Why didn't you think it would come to this?'

Realising that he has been caught out, Muse looks around guiltily. 'Muse?' said his mother. 'Do you know something? You need to tell us baby.'

'I saw Wicca last night,' he said softly to the table. 'She didn't think I was awake, but I saw her walk by me. She put a note on the dining table.'

'Did you find a note?' asked Kate to Wicca's parents. 'No,' responded Layla as John came over. 'What happened to the note Mu?'

'I chucked it over board,' said Muse. 'What would you do that?' asked his father exasperatedly. 'Well she through my Nintendo overboard!' said Muse defiantly, raising his head for the first time. 'I don't care if I never see her again.'

'Where was she going? What was she doing?' asked Kate, having a horrible feeling that this wasn't a man overboard situation after all. 'How would I know?' said Muse shaking his shoulders. 'She just left on a boat. Can I have a nut?'

Ignoring the boy, Kate turns to Spirit. 'Spirit, do you know anything?' Receiving no answer, Kate inclines her head in Spider's direction. Thankful that he clued in, Kate watches as Spider asks Spirit if she knows anything. 'She's got a boyfriend,' responded Spirit flirtatiously. 'But I don't!' she added for Spider's benefit, before continuing. 'Wic's been planning to run off with him for some time. Guess last night was the night.'

'I need a name Spider,' said Kate as she flew up from her seat and dashed up onto the deck. 'Hammersley, this is X Ray 82. Come in,' said Kate urgently.

'X Ray 82, this is Hammersley,' said RO in response. 'I need to speak to the boss,' said Kate. 'Now.'

'Yes ma'am,' said RO before Mike came over the line. 'CO here. What's going on X?'

'Sir, the teenager is not overboard. I repeat, Wicca Harper did not go overboard,' said Kate quickly.

'X?' was the bemused response.

'She stole off with her boyfriend in the night,' elaborated Kate.

'This was all just a lover's rendezvous?' asked Mike exasperatedly. 'It would appear so,' said Kate in response.

'Where is she now?'

'Spider's getting the name now.'

'Do we know for sure?'

'Apparently she left behind a note, but her younger brother disposed of it.'

'Right,' said Mike.

'X,' said Spider at the door. 'Her boyfriend is Mathis Lockyer.'

'Lockyer?' asked Kate bemused. 'Of Tomlasin Bay?'

'The one and only,' responded Spider with a grim smile. 'Gordon Lockyer's son I believe.'

'Right,' said Kate, turning her attention back to the radio. 'Did you get that sir?'

'I did,' said Mike with a sigh. 'We'll meet you at Tomlasin Bay.'

'Sir,' said Kate in agreement.

****************

It is pitch black and lights line the jetty as the _Sea Serpent _and a RHIB make their way toward Gordon Lockyer's side of Tomlasin Bay. Radio contact was impossible, and so when they both docked, security was stringent. 'Who goes there?' called a hard voice.

'Australian Navy,' shouts Mike in response. Mike, Swain, Buffer and Kate step onto the jetty as security calls Gordon Lockyer down. Ordering Spider and Bomber to remain with the boats, Mike requests that John Harper accompany them.

There's only one word that pops into Kate's mind when she first sees Gordon Lockyer: plastic. His plastic smile as he walks down the jetty, his plastic laugh as he shakes Mike's hand and his plastic welcome as he enquires as to their presence. 'Hello ladies and gentleman. How can I help you?'

Mike steps forward. 'We believe that a teenager is seeking refuge here. Your son's girlfriend.'

'Matt's girlfriend?' laughed Locker. 'Which one?'

'Wicca Harper,' said John stepping forward. 'Her name is Wicca.'

'Can't say I've heard of her,' said Lockyer, as Buffer places a restraining hand on John's arm. 'But come up to the house and we'll ask Matt himself shall we?'

Noting the quality and sheer number of luxury vessels and boats that line the jetty, Kate follows their party up to the house – awe inspiring and luxurious in its own right. Guided into the lounge room, Gordon Lockyer introduces them to his wife Dale. Kate declines her offer of a drink, as do her fellow sailors. 'Mr Lockyer, the quicker that we can ask your son about this, the quicker that we will be able to leave.'

'Of course, of course,' said Lockyer with a laugh. 'I'll just have him fetched.' Nodding his head in thanks, Mike waits. 'Briony!' said Lockyer in the direction of the doorway. 'Perfect timing my dear. Go fetch your brother.'

'Father?' said the young woman, looking up from the papers in her arms. 'You heard me. Go fetch,' said Lockyer with a fake smile.

Mathis Lockyer makes his arrival into the lounge room with a sulky look on his face. 'What do you want?'

'The fine Australian Navy here believes that you have a girlfriend hidden around here,' said his mother with a little laugh. 'A Wicca Harper.'

'So what if I do?' was the sullen response. Gordon Lockyer rests his hand on his son's shoulder as Matt winces in pain. 'Well, tell me. Do you?'

'Yes he does,' said a voice in the doorway. Turning at the voice, Kate sees Briony Lockyer standing in the doorway gripping an equally sullen girl close to her. 'Oh honey!' said Dale Lockyer with a sigh as John rushes forward to embrace his sulking daughter. 'What are you doing here Dad?' she says in a derogatory tone.

It comes to light that Wicca Harper had wanted to run with away with her boyfriend, and so in the still of the night when Mathis Lockyer had brought his boat alongside the _Sea Serpent_, Wicca had left her note, pulled up the anchor and taken off in silence. 'I told you where I was going...' she complained as John ushered her out the door.

As Gordon Lockyer escorted them back to their boats, Kate listened in as Mike questioned Lockyer about his set up at Tomlasin Bay. 'So what do you do for a living?'

'We grow crops,' said Lockyer in response. _Crops?_

'Most be a lucrative business,' said Mike. 'You own half of Tomlasin Bay.'

'I get by!' was the laughing response.

'Security's tight,' he mentions casually as they pass another security checkpoint.

'Nothing goes happens on this land without me knowing about it,' said Lockyer in a cocky tone. 'Every person and every thing is accounted for.'

'Oh right,' said Mike in a fake thoughtful tone. 'So you'd know Dr Avery McDougall?'

'I'm sorry, who?' asked Lockyer.

'She's a scientist we picked up from Tomlasin Bay not long ago.'

'Well, whoever she was, she wasn't on my half of Tomlasin Bay with my permission,' said Lockyer in a hard tone.

'Perhaps I got it wrong,' waved off Mike.

'Perhaps.'

As HMAS Hammersley headed for home, escorting the _Sea Serpent _along the way, Kate sat in a chair on the bridge and couldn't help but wonder that there was more to this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

Commanding Officer Mike Flynn makes his way up the stairs to the bridge, but reaching the top, finds himself unable to go any further. Standing on the step, he turns his head to RO, who is seated at his desk, as far away back as physically possible from the situation in front of them both. 'What's going on?' mouthed Mike.

'Audit,' mouthed RO back.

That was strange, thought Mike. Why were they getting a call about an audit while they were at sea? They'd never really had to worry about audits before. Leaning over the wall, Mike whispers to RO. 'What happened to Ten Knee Caps?'

'Tennessee Albright? She was in an awful car crash, so they've brought in this new person to collect up the data,' responded RO as he stood up. Seeing the glare sent in his direction, RO sat down promptly again. 'I can't say that I'm a fan though. The X had to tell her Hammersley's ship number, boss.'

'I see,' said Mike slowly in response as RO continued to talk. 'She's been on the phone for the last hour,' RO quickly shot out as his XO sent another glare in his direction and he pretended to be looking at the screen in front of him.

As her phone conversation continued, Kate was moving to various positions around the bridge to find the necessary paperwork and reports to answer the questions posed by the person on the other end. As she was moving around and doing so, the satellite phone cord was stretching and getting hooked on all sorts of surfaces.

Exchanging glances with Nav at her station and Swain at the helm, Mike decided that he would remain standing on the step until his XO's conversation was complete. Hopefully it would be before Kate strangled herself or the phone ran out of cord.

When the conversation is finally completed fifteen minutes later, Lieutenant Kate McGregor places the phone in its holder and turns to her companions on the bridge. Before her were Nav, Mike, RO and Swain, all looking at her intently, as if by doing so, they can ascertain her mood. 'What?' she asked.

'Everything okay ma'am?' asked Nav to her left. 'Just fine,' said Kate in response as she made a move to her left in order to place a file back on a shelf. But for some reason, she found herself unable to move, and as she looked down at her body, she realised that she'd managed to get herself tied up in the phone cable.

Swain has a barely concealed grin as he returns his attention to the water, Nav makes a move to the EOD for something, and RO is intently looking anywhere but at his XO, and so it is Mike Flynn who steps forward and helps her get unravelled.

****************

When Mike and Kate head out to dinner that – just the two of them – Kate brought up this incident just after they'd placed their orders and the waiter had taken away their menus. 'It was hysterical when I finished my phone call and I look up at you all, and you've all got these looks on your faces. It was like you expected me to explode or something!' laughed Kate.

'We weren't scared,' scoffed Mike. 'Just, ah, cautious.'

'Cautious? Right,' responded Kate with a knowing grin. 'I may be pregnant, but I'm not Godzilla!'

Mike and Kate slip into an easy conversation, and it wasn't until their meals arrived that Mike brought up the baby again. 'I've got to admit, for a boat that cannot keep a secret to save their life, your pregnancy seems to be pretty safe.'

'Mm-hmm,' responded Kate, more concerned about the skewering that tomato she wanted from her lover's plate. 'And it looks like that Buffer's the only one that knows that knows about paternity.'

'Uh uh,' corrected Kate as she covered up her mouth that was full of food. 'Nikki knows too.'

'Nav?' asked Mike wiith a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah,' said Kate, mouth now empty. 'Didn't I tell you this story? It's pretty funny,' said Kate as she prepares to delve into Mike's plate once again. 'No you didn't,' said Mike as he stopped her path by grabbing her wrist. 'Why didn't you order some tomatoes for yourself?'

'I don't know,' said Kate thoughtfully. 'I didn't want them then. But I do want them now.'

'And besides, you don't even like tomatoes,' continued Mike.

'They're not for me, they're for baby,' responded Kate in a manner of fact tone as she pointed to her still flat stomach. 'How can am I supposed to argue with that?' muttered Mike as he left her free to roam his plate once more. 'Now, what's this funny story you were going to tell me?'

'It was a couple of days after I'd told Nikki that I was pregnant. Nikki rocked up at my house and announced it was time for a girly afternoon. We went shopping for a bit, and then we had lunch together. And if there is one thing that our Navigator isn't – it's subtle,' laughed Kate as Mike grinned.

'She started up a sudden conversation about baby names. She said she wouldn't be offended at all if I called the kid Nicholas or Nicola, and then Nicky for short.' As Mike showed his distaste at these names, Kate grinned. 'Don't worry, I told Nikki that her name is something lovely and unique that we'll keep for referring to her – and her only! Then she moved onto middle names. According to Nikki, Michael and Michaela are good middle name options, and so on that bombshell ...'

'... Nikki knows,' finished off Mike. 'Oh and by the way,' said Kate as she picked up her glass. 'Nikki's also granted herself honorary aunt status.' Taking a sip of her drink and placing it on the table again, Kate shook her head. 'This kid of ours is going to be spoilt within an inch of its life.'

'Ya think?' said Mike with a wry grin. 'Just wait til the rest of them find out. 2 Dads and Charge will have a betting pool up and running before you know it.'

'Gods, I'd forgotten about that,' groaned Kate as she rubbed her hand over her face and then meets Mike's eyes with a smile. They share a long look, before Mike breaks the moment by placing his hand over Kate's on the tabletop. 'It's good to see you happy.'

****************

When Kate yawned for the nth time an hour later, Mike called for the bill. Payment sorted, he shrugged into his jacket as Kate stood up from her chair and pulled on her own. 'Come on sleepy head, let's get you home.'

As Mike slid an arm around her shoulders, Kate looked up at him with a serious look. 'Where is home?'

'That's something high up on my list of things to talk to you about,' promised Mike as he opens the restaurant door and allows her to exit first. 'Amongst a few other little important things,' he added under his breath as he follows. 'The day you step off the Hammersley for the last time, is the day that some things are going to change.'

'Sound ominous,' grinned Kate as they stood waiting for a taxi. As Kate shivers in the chilly night air, Mike pulls her small frame close into him and kisses the top of her head. When they slip into the back of a taxi five minutes later, Mike couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. Things were looking good.

****************

_Next chapter: _What does Mike have to say?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

When Kate McGregor awoke that morning, she cursed the need to be sick once again. Thankful that at least Nikki was on watch this morning and didn't have to listen to her morning tradition, Kate finishs her shower and steps back into her quarters.

Her mind already thinking about the day ahead of her as she pulled on her pants. Zipping them up, she looked down in surprise at the tighter fit. Bringing her thoughts back to the moment, she realised something: her pants were just a little tighter than usual. Pulling the zip down once again, Kate took in her form in the mirror in front of her.

From the front, there was nothing apparent, but when she stood in profile, her white undershirt pulled tight up against her body, Kate made a realisation. She was showing! Placing a gentle hand on her small mound, she marvelled at the life growing within her. She was only twelve – no thirteen – weeks pregnant. Zipping up her pants once again and pulling on her jacket, her bump is hidden underneath the chunky top, but she can't hide her smile as she heads to the galley for breakfast.

Heading up onto the bridge half an hour after that, she greets everyone with a bright 'good morning!'. Taking note of the slightly incredulous look that Mike sent in her direction, she heads over to her files and prepares to take a few downstairs to the seniors' mess. But her plan is interrupted by a call from the officer on the watch. 'Tinny in the water.'

Nav can't find the tinny on the radar, but receiving the officer's rough coordinates, quickly brings up the tinny on the EOD. Kate is standing over Nav's shoulder as they both take in the sight. A man is standing upright in the tinny waving his arms furiously. They're joined by Mike who takes a quick glance, and then turns to her. 'Order a party to retrieve this man and his, ah, vessel,' ordered Mike.

'Yes sir,' responded Kate with a grin.

Both Kate and Mike stood on the deck outside the bridge as they watch a RHIB head toward the tinny. When Mike's radio crackles to life they can hear Swain and the man speaking in the background, before Buffer's voice comes over the line. 'Boss. Man's name is Kip Luria and his tinny is the HMAS Costello, so he tells me,' laughs Buffer. 'He was sleeping in his tinny as a bet with his mate, but that same mate apparently cast him off sometime during the night.'

'Any indication as to where the boat is now?' asked Mike.

'Mr Luria assures us that he can give us the coordinates to where the Abbott was last seen. He reckons that his mate, Nate Guhrer, wouldn't have gone far from there,' responded Buffer.

'Alright Buffer,' said Mike with a grin. 'Bring him onboard, and tie the tinny to the deck. We'll make for the boat.'

'Roger that.'

Kate has a huge grin on her own face as Mike completes the radio conversation and turns to her. 'Abbott and Costello?' she says with a laugh as Mike grins. 'Could have been worse!' he responds as he opens the bridge door and allows Kate to enter first.

The Hammersley finds the Abbott suffering from engine trouble only a few hundred meters from Kip Luria's coordinates. It's a very shamed face Nate Guhrer that met Charge on deck and welcomed Kip and the tinny back on board.

****************

The core Hammersley crew has a rare chance to head to the bar together that night, and Kate finds herself in the middle of a boisterous debate about the boat and tinny combination of Abbott and Costello, as they all sit around a table.

'But I still don't get why you'd call a boat Abbott and the tinny Costello?' said Spider. 'Is it supposed to mean something?'

'Spider my man,' said Charge, hand on his heart. 'Please tell me that you know who Abbott and Costello are?'

'Ah, no,' said Spider, a worried look on his face.

'They're only two of the best comedians of the day,' said Charge dramatically.

'Except maybe Laurel and Hardy,' interjected Bomber. 'What? My parents loved them!' she laughed as everyone gave her an odd look.

'Oh,' said Spider in understanding. 'So they're a bit like the Umbilical Brothers or Puppetry of the Penis?' As everyone roared in laugher, Buffer made the comment that had to be made. 'Could you imagine the Mayday call for that?'

'Mayday, Mayday,' laughed Nav. 'The Penis is going down!'

Brushing away her own tears of mirth, Kate wondered if this conversation could get any worse as everyone started to throw out their suggestions for a boat and tinny combination. Swain suggested Sally and Chloe, and Buffer reckoned you couldn't go past Big Fish and Little Fish, before 2 Dads threw in Danny and Sandy.

As the conversation halts and everyone looks at him for an explanation at this random suggestion, he rolled his eyes exasperatedly. 'Summer lovin'?' 2 Dads put out, as everyone looked at him with a blank face before Kate comes to a realisation. 'Oh no,' she said as 2 Dads sent her a look. 'Oh yeah!'

'What?!' was the cry!

'Summer lovin' had me a blast! Summer lovin' happened so fast,' sang 2 Dads (badly!) with a leer as he got some dirty actions and movements going as everyone's mind was forced to head into the gutter. '...those summer nights!' he concluded as everyone boo'ed and jeered him as he sat down once again with a smug look on his face.

'Romeo and Juliet,' suggested RO, as Bomber hit his shoulder. 'What kind of a start is that for a boat?'

'Hey, at least I didn't suggest the Titanic and the Iceberg,' RO snapped back as all laughed once again.

When Mike makes his boat-and-tinny suggestion of Master and Apprentice, Kate takes a moment to sit back and watch the crew – her family – laughing, drinking and talking. She was going to miss this. Whilst she knew that there would still be nights like this, she knew that it wouldn't quite be the same. They'd have a new XO for starters.

Thankful at the very least that this conversation kept the focus away from her lack of alcoholic drink – an unusual thing in itself – Kate took a sip of her lemonade and leaned forward to offer her suggestion.

****************

A couple of hours later, Mike downs his beer and stands up from the table. 'Anyone for a walk?' he questions. 'It's a nice night out.'

'Sure,' said Kate as she stood up. A few people made a move to join them, but Buffer and Nav tripped over themselves to stop any potential walkers with drink requests. 'You still owe me a beer a mate!' 'You're not going anywhere!'

'Looks like it's you and me,' said Mike to Kate.

'Looks like it,' said Kate with a small smile as they farewelled their crewmates and left the building.

Out of sight of the bar, Mike pulls Kate close to him, slipping his hand into hers as they walk along the path hand in hand. No words are spoken, and the silence between them is comfortable as they take in the summer breeze.

Stopping their journey, Mike pulls Kate into his arms, her small form fitting perfectly against his body and under his chin. He kisses her head as they both look out at the sea in front of them – the sea they both love and breathe in.

She's happy just to stand there, safe in his embrace as she breathes in the essence of him, their child between them. When he dropped his head and whispered into her ear 'I love you', she couldn't respond. Realising that the man currently gripping her was waiting for a response, she tightens her grip on him and continues to look out on the water as Mike pulls her closer yet.

_There would be time enough for this. _

****************

Waking up the following morning, and finding herself firmly in Mike's embrace, Kate can't help the grin from spreading over her face. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was 0617 hours, but this didn't put a damper on her mood. _Wasn't love wondrous?_

Turning onto her side, she looked down at the still slumbering face of the man who had told her he loved her last night. Even though he was sound asleep, he still exuded that sense of safety and protection that she loved about him.

Running a hand through his chest hairs, Kate props herself up on her elbow as Mike slowly awakens. She smiles as he slowly opens his eyes – Mike Flynn did not wake up as instantly or alertly at home as when he was onboard the Hammersley!

Finding him a little more alert as the minutes tick by, her smile spreads further as he runs his hands through her hair and pulls her face close to him for a kiss. 'Hey,' he mumbles as Kate kisses him back. 'Hey yourself.'

'Do you...' But any further conversation is halted when the clock strikes 0640 hours and Kate finds herself pushing back the sheets and bolting for the bathroom.

She re-enters the bedroom less than ten minutes later, her arms are raised above her head as she pulls her hair into a messy bun. Looking at the man on her bed, now lying on his side, head propped up on his hand, she starts up the conversation again. 'You were saying?'

'Kate...' he said so softly that she almost missed it. Dropping her hands to her sides once again, hairstyle complete, she wonders at why Mike's eyes aren't on her face. Looking down, she sees why. Her skin-tight singlet was doing very little to hide the fact that she now had a tiny bump. Bringing one hand to rest on the slight swell, she approaches the bed as Mike's eyes never leave her abdomen. Close enough for contact, she can't help the smile spreading across her face as she sees Mike reverently raise his hand and place it on her own.

Letting it sit there for a moment, Kate then removes her own hand as Mike sat up in the bed, his hand never leaving her. His hands slid to her hips as he pulled her closer and brushed a kiss against their unborn child, before he turned his head to rest against it. Running her hand through his hair, she can't help the tears pricking her eyes when she heard what he said next. 'Hey bub, I'm your Daddy...'

****************

_Next chapter_: Kate unexpectedly discovers that someone else onboard the HMAS Hammersley is aware of her pregnancy.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

A week later, following three days of assisting the Lightman Island people to rebuild their town after a flood, all non-essential personnel were granted shore leave on nearby Titan Island.

Dressed in a pair of black knee-length shorts and a free flowing top, Kate makes her way to a RHIB. She'd been surprised when Mike hadn't made much of a fuss about her heading ashore, but as she stood at the bar two hours later, she realised that he'd put some other 'contingencies' in place. Buffer and Nav weren't leaving her alone – at any point. Even when she'd tried to brush them off, they remained glued to her side.

That is until Black Fingernails, Red Wine blasted out on the speakers. Nav had squealed and stood up with a shout of 'I love this song!' Kate laughs as she watches an excited Nav pull on a reluctant Buffer's arm and pull him toward the dance floor. Buffer looks at her for an excuse to get out of it, but Kate ushers him along.

Rubbing her back in an attempt to be rid of the dull pain that had taken up residence there, Kate leans back against the bar on her stool, looking around the bar. Taking a sip from her almost empty glass of lemonade she took pleasure in some 'alone' time – something that was seriously lacking in her life lately. 'So what can I get you pretty lady?' said a smooth voice close nearby.

Turning at the sound, she groaned internally. _Why couldn't a gal sit at a bar and enjoy a drink without some guy coming up to her? _'No thanks,' she replied with a polite smile as she turns away from the stranger.

'You sure? Pretty girl like you must need something...' Kate can feel his eyes giving her a once over. '... and I'm pretty sure I have that something you're looking for.'

'Nope, I'm pretty sure you're not,' said Kate getting fed up. She wasn't worried, but she really wished this man would go away.

'C'mon,' taunted the man stepping forward.

'She said no,' said a new voice. Finding an arm around her shoulder, Kate looks up at the new arrival. _2 Dads?_ 'What's it to you?' snarled the man.

'Wouldn't you like to find out?' responded 2 Dads calmly. The man was clearly weighing up his options, and Kate breathed a sigh of relief when he left. 'Thanks,' she said to 2 Dads as he took the place of the recently departed man. 2 Dads shrugs his shoulders as he got the attention of the barman. Ordering his drink, he turned to her. 'Drink?'

'Sure,' said Kate, preparing to get her money out. 'But let me buy it. I owe you one.'

'Too late,' said 2 Dads with a smirk as Kate looks up again and realises that 2 Dads has already made the order. When a glass of lemonade is placed in front of her with a pack of salted nuts soon after, Kate stares at 2 Dads' non-alcoholic drink offering and food choice for a moment, before raising her head to look at 2 Dads who is now checking out the dance floor. 'How did you know?'

'I know the signs,' was his short response before he doffed an imaginary hat and disappeared into the crowd, leaving her at the bar as Buffer made his way off the dance floor toward her. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah,' said Kate, still looking at the departing back of 2 Dads. 'I think so.'

****************

Meanwhile, Spider is at the other end of the bar haggling with a man over various pieces of 'merchandise'.

'$50?! I'll pay $20,' bargains Spider.

'No deal,' was the response from the man in front of him, complete with a vehement headshake.

'But you've got such lousy options here. I don't really like any of them,' countered Spider, gesturing at the watches and sunglasses on the table in front of them.

'Come to my boat,' responded the man, pointing his finger in the direction of the dock. 'Come to _Jezra_. More there.'

'Hmm,' contemplated Spider before he notices RO walking toward him. 'Yo RO. Check out these watches. $20 for a Ralph watch. Interested?'

'No thanks. I'm not on the market for a _Falph_ watch,' said RO with a derogatory look at the knockoffs before turning his attention to Spider. 'Now hurry up. We've got to get back.'

'But that's why it's so cheap,' persisted Spider. 'No one will notice the difference.'

'I will,' said RO with a bored look on his face. 'I'd rather save up and buy the real thing.'

'What on our pay?' scoffs Spider.

'Even on a navy pay,' promised RO. Neither was prepared for the abrupt and sudden reaction from the seller beside them.

'Navy?' he squeaked. 'Navy?' Throwing a watch each at the two sailors, he picks up his wares and quickly moves away, leaving behind a confused Spider. 'What was that about?'

'Probably scared to be caught,' responded RO, brushing the whole thing off.

'Well, who cares. I got a free watch,' said Spider happily strapping on his new acquisition.

'Have mine too,' said RO dismissively as he turns to leave.

'Sweet,' said Spider as he follows RO to the front of the bar – via the toilet. Waiting for RO to finish his ablutions before they headed back to the ship, Spider admires his two new watches. Looking around at the slightly less crowded bar he spots the man who had tried to sell it to him. He was arguing with another man, gestures and anger clear on display. When RO joined him again, Spider nodded his head in the direction of the arguing couple. 'What do you reckon they're on about?'

'Probably getting told off for giving away two perfectly crappy watches,' responded RO with a shrug. 'Now move it. We've got a curfew to keep.'

'Yessir,' said Spider smartly, complete with a salute as RO just rolled his eyes and they left the bar.

****************

Spider's joy at his new – free! – watches is quickly extinguished the following day. On watch, he spots a boat on the port side. Advising his XO of the sighting, the Captain is then called to the bridge. Spider stands to the side as Kate and Mike huddle around Nav's shoulders as the ship comes up on the EOD. 'It's a boat called the _Jezra_, boss,' said Nav.

Realising that this is the same boat that the man who had 'sold' him the watches last night had referred to, Spider makes a move toward his Captain. 'Ah, sir.'

'Yes Spider,' responded Mike as he gestures to RO to try and raise the _Jezra _on the radio.

'I've seen the _Jezra _before,' said Spider fumbling. 'Well not seen it, but that's the boat of the guy that tried to sell me some knockoffs at the bar last night.'

Turning to Spider, Mike takes in the worried sailor before him. Before he can say anything further, RO's voice pipes up and advises him that the _Jezra _was not responding. Looking back at the boat on the screen, Mike exchanges a glance with Kate before he turns back to Spider. 'Something tells me that this is more than just a piracy boat.'

'There's been an increase in the drugs entering Australia,' said Kate. 'Customs and AFP have their suspicions that it's coming from the sea. This could be one of the boats.' Mike nods his head in agreement.

Gradually closing in on the _Jezra,_ Mike finishes his call with NAVCOM and makes an announcement to those on the bridge. 'We have approval from NAVCOM to board and take control if we find evidence of drugs.'

Within minutes, the entire Hammersley crew is positioned and ready: Bomber and Spider are standing outside with the 50-cal, Buffer is boarding the starboard RHIB with Swain, 2 Dads and Rhino, Nav and Mike are standing on the bridge with a loudspeaker and RO is continuing trying to raise the _Jezra _as Kate has control of navigation and guides Charge's steering and speed.

With no response on the radio and to the Nav's directions over the loudspeaker – and if anything the _Jezra_ has increased their speed – Mike peers through his binoculars and sees action on the deck: men were moving around frantically. He orders for a short blast in front of the ship. Nav relays the order, Bomber equips the gun and Spider fires. The _Jezra _ignores this warning and Mike prepares to order another shot when Nav grabs his arm. 'Sir, what's that?'

Turning, he can see what could only be described as a cannon being focused on the Hammersley. Realising that they were going to shoot at the ship, Mike felt like the next few minutes were in slow motion. 'Down,' he yelled. Falling onto his own knees, he reaches up to twist and pull open the bridge door as he gestures for Nav, Bomber and Spider to enter the bridge, before finally entering himself.

The door was shut just in time as shrapnel hit the outer wall. He didn't have a second to stop as this 'cannonball' was quickly followed by gunfire. When the first bullets hit a window, Mike yells at all to duck once again. When the window shatters just seconds later, Mike roars out simultaneous orders. 'Kate – below. Nav – evade.'

Not questioning his order, and not even noticing the fact that he'd just called her by her first name on the ship, Kate heads for the stairs, grabbing a radio on the way. She's on the last step when another cannonball hits the bridge wall and sends metal pieces flying onto the floor. She's tempted to return, but when her radio crackles to life with the frantic voice of Buffer, Kate continues to head down and snaps into action. 'What the hell is going on?'

'Get off the RHIB,' ordered Kate. 'And take cover. We're being hit by shrapnel and gunfire.'

As Buffer, Swain, 2 Dads and Rhino leap off the RHIB and take refuge against the Hammersley starboard wall (entering the ship currently being too much of a risk) Nav yells her orders at Charge as the Hammersley takes evasive manoeuvres. It was only a matter of seconds before the Hammersley slows, and they dropped back far enough to be free of the rapidly departing _Jezra_, but to those present it felt like an hour had passed. All are breathing heavily and adrenaline courses through their body as blessed silence descends upon them and the Hammersley comes to a stop.

The boat now at a standstill, Kate steps out onto the deck, and races to check that the RHIB party are uninjured. Finding them safe and sound, she follows Buffer to the port side RHIB as her radio crackles to life and Mike's voice comes over the line. 'X?'

'We're all fine sir,' she responds breathlessly. 'But I can't say the same for the portside RHIB. The RHIB's deflated, and the crane looks like it's suffered some damage.'

'Okay,' said Mike, brushing his hand over his forehead. 'We need Swaino to the bridge now and get Buffer to round up all the sailors on the deck.'

'Sir,' said Kate in compliance.

Mike's voice came over the PA seconds later with the order for all sailors to muster on the lower deck as Kate and Swain dashed for the bridge, meeting up with Spider carrying a first aid kit. Swain makes his way over to where Bomber is holding her jacket against a cut on RO's arm as Charge heads down the stairs to check out any potential damage to the engine room.

Kate sucks in a breath as she takes in the sight before her – it looked like a warzone: papers were strewn everywhere, pieces of metal lay on the floor, and she could see a number of bullets. Making her way over to Mike, Kate asks him about injuries as she unconsciously places a hand on her abdomen. 'We got lucky,' he responds with a heavy sigh. 'RO got a bit of shrapnel to the arm, but apart from that, it all looks okay.'

The good news continues as Nav reveals that at first glance, none of the equipment appears to have been damaged, and Charge then radios up to share the news that the engine room is untouched. In addition to the damage to the port RHIB and crane, the only other apparent damage is two shattered bridge windows, two bullet-ridden windows, a small number of shrapnel embedded in the outer bridge and portside walls and a lot of debris littering the bridge and deck.

'I need to get onto NAVCOM,' said Mike lightly touching Kate's arm as he made his way over to the satellite phone. 'You're in charge of cleanup.'

'Yes sir,' said Kate as she exited the bridge with Spider close behind. 'Swain, I'll need you when you're done.'

'Ma'am.'

Buffer stood in front of the 15-odd sailors standing on the deck as Kate approached them. 'We were hit with shrapnel and bullets, but I am pleased to be able to announce that we have not sustained as much damage as anticipated. As all breathed a collective sigh of relief, Kate continued. 'Anyone with injuries is to see Bomber in the dining room.'

When Charge joins them soon after, Kate gives out the orders. '2 Dads, you'll be in charge of recording all the damage. No one is to move anything until Swain has given the word that documentation is complete. Buffer, you're in charge of cleaning up the shrapnel and storing it. Charge, pick a team and get started on repairing the windows on the bridge. Do the best you can. Spider, return to the bridge and offer whatever assistance the Navigator and Captain need. And you two, you're on watch. Everyone else, the bridge is off limits until further notice.'

'You heard the X,' yelled Buffer. 'Get to it.'

Fourteen hours later, the HMAS Hammersley limped back into Cairns.

****************

_Next chapter: _Commander Marshall calls Kate into his office to discuss her shore posting.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

With the HMAS Hammersley out for repairs following the _Jezra _incident, all junior sailors were expected to report for a sexual harassment seminar as part of their 'ongoing' training.

Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn stood on the deck in his coveralls, arms folded over his chest as he monitored the repairs currently underway on board his ship. His junior sailors passed him by in their whites enroute to their seminar, and after he raised his hand in salute, he kept his eyes on them for a little longer as they walked down the dock, laughing and talking.

Turning his eyes back to the boat, Mike noticed that another sailor in their whites was now standing in front of him. Sharing a wry grin with Lieutenant Kate McGregor, Mike jerks his head in the direction of the recently departed sailors. 'Why do I get the feeling that they're going to come back worse than how we're sending them?'

Kate grinned in response. 'Our people are nothing if not resourceful and open to, ah, new ideas,' Kate agreed. Both stand side by side looking up at the Hammersley before Kate checks her watch. 'Well, I'm off sir.'

'X?' queried Mike as she left his side and stood in front of him.

'I've got a meeting with Commander Marshall,' Kate explained looking up into Mike's face. His facial expression said it all: _Oh. _

'I'll be here when you're done,' he said with an unspoken invitation as Kate saluted and left the deck.

****************

Kate McGregor was nervous. It wasn't a position that she was normally in – nor was it one that she particularly liked to be in much either – but it seemed that a constant state of nervousness was the norm ever since she'd discovered she was pregnant. But she had to admit, this meeting gave rise to the biggest bout of nervousness yet. Where was Commander Marshall going to post her? Her baby's father was in Cairns.

And that lead to a whole other can of worms. Was fraternisation going to be an issue here? Was she going to have to reveal that fact that she slept with her boss in order to ensure that she could stay near him? Truthfully, it wasn't like it could be hidden for much longer – particularly when their child was born in six months time: Mike Flynn's name was going to be on the birth certificate. Plus, Mike was going to be requesting leave come the baby's due date in May.

Kate rubbed her slight swell ruefully. She'd been spoilt these past five weeks. Being on board the Hammersley and continuing to serve had allowed her to conveniently push aside – to 'forget' – that there was a lot more at stake here and a lot of things to think about and worry about for the future. She was going to be leaving the Hammersley very soon – whether she liked it or not.

Kate was ushered straight into Commander Marshall's office upon her arrival at NAVCOM and released a breath she didn't realise she was holding as she sat down. She knew that the nausea she was feeling at the moment had nothing to do with her pregnancy and everything to do with her nerves.

'How are we?' said Commander Marshall as a means of greetings.

'Good thanks,' she responded. _No point in dragging this out._ 'I understand that this meeting is to discuss my shore posting.'

'Right to the point eh?' chuckled the man in front of her as he looked down and shuffled the papers in front of him. 'I've got two good postings here – one for Geelong and one for Sydney...'

****************

As Mike cuts up the vegetables for the salad later that evening, Kate snatches a piece of red capsicum and leans back against the kitchen bench. The only conversation they'd had on the way to his apartment (via the shops) had involved the weather, Hammersley's repairs and other meaningless conversation fillers. Biting into the crisp and fresh capsicum, Kate said nothing.

It's only after they've finished dinner and are sitting on Mike's small balcony that Mike finally brings it up. 'So... how was the meeting?'

Kate can read the unanswered question. _So... when are you leaving the ship?_ 'Lieutenant Jamison Manger will be joining the Hammersley crew on Monday.'

She'd been expecting relief, but the huge sigh and 'Oh thank God!' was a little more than she had anticipated. She raised her eyebrow in his direction as Mike quickly fumbled and tried to correct himself. 'It's not that you're not a good officer – you're a bloody good one. But I'm not sure how much longer I could have handled you on the ship. I can't focus with you there.'

'Nice save,' said Kate with a grin as she leaned back against her chair and watched as Mike set his own drink down and leaned forward on his elbows, a serious look on his face. 'Kate...' he sighed. 'When the _Jezra_ shot at us... I know I've said it before, but I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to your or out kid.'

Still not used to the fact that she and Mike are very much moving into a future that is very much real and doesn't involve the Hammersley, all Kate can do is take a sip of her drink and nod her head. She's glad when Mike turns jovial once again. 'And frankly, you're a distraction on board.'

Comfortable once again, she playfully reached over and hit his shoulder in objection. Mike grabs her hand and prevents her from having it back as he pulls her out of her chair and into his lap. Kate found herself seated sideways on Mike, and finding it the most natural thing to do, she wraps her arms around his neck as she his hands slip under her shirt and come to rest on her hips. 'So, tell me about this shore posting.'

'I was offered a Melbourne or Sydney post...' Kate responded and she felt his hands instantly grip her hips tightly. Taking in the look on his face, she could see that the possibility of an out-of-state posting had never occurred to him. '... but I turned it down...' ('Oh thank God,' was Mike's whispered response as she felt herself being pulled closer to him.) '... and so I've been appointed to the Disciplinary Committee here in Cairns,' she finished.

She could see that the news of her shore posting had rattled him. 'You'll be happy with that,' he said slowly. 'Plenty of orders, regulations and control – just what you love.' She flashed him a dirty look as his face grew serious. 'But seriously Kate, it's a good career move. A desk job will send you up the ladder.'

'Mm-hmm,' said Kate, avoiding his eyes as she played with his shirt collar. Mike looked a little rattled, and so she decided to keep the conversation that she and Commander Marshall had had about the father of her child to herself for a little while longer. Bringing her eyes back to Mike's, she elaborated further. 'Lieutenant Manger joins us on Monday. I'll be on board to show him the ropes, and then after that patrol, he'll be your new Executive Officer.' She took a deep breath. 'My shore posting starts the Monday after that that.'

Mike gently squeezes her hip. 'You're going to be missed.'

Feeling tears coming on, but determined that she was _not going to cry_, Kate sniffles. 'Come here,' she said as she leans down to kiss him. Mike's hands leave her hips and thread through her hair as their kiss deepens.

****************

_Next chapter: _The new Executive Officer arrives!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

Stepping out of the taxi, Lieutenant Jamison 'Santa' Manger ran his hands over his dress whites, taking in a deep breath. As the taxi drove off, he stands on the dock and takes in the sight of the _HMAS Hammersley_. He'd arrived in Cairns five days earlier on board the _HMAS Islington_, though he had been advised of his new deployment some weeks ago. On board the frigate he had been one of three executive officers, and now as he looked at the considerably smaller patrol boat in front of him, he knew that his responsibility and authority would be greater: he would now be the sole executive officer.

Commander Marshall had called him into his office not along after his arrival in Cairns to outline his role. For this patrol, he would be onboard the _Hammersley_ in an observatory capacity only, rendering assistance where necessary. Lieutenant Kate McGregor was still the boat's Executive Officer for the time remaining. The commander had also advised him of the reason for Lieutenant McGregor's departure from the Hammersley: the crew was not aware of this situation, and thus his presence on board the boat was - for the moment - unexplained. In some ways he was happy with this arrangement, as it would allow him to meet his fellow sailors in a more 'relaxed' circumstances - if you could call it that.

Being a navy officer, he was used to moving himself and his family around, but with the school term nearing an end, his family would not be joining him for some weeks. Heading to each new posting did not make the process of meeting people any easier either, but at the very least, he hoped that he would have a good working relationship with the ship's captain. Captain Jorge McKell had been a formidable leader and person on board the _Islington_, and was feared and respected by all his subordinates, however he wasn't the easiest person to work with.

He is drawn out of his thoughts by the approach of a coverall-clad woman toward him. Raising his hand in salute, he steps forward. 'Lieutenant Jamison Manger.' His salute is likewise returned, before a hand is proffered. 'Lieutenant Kate McGregor,' said the woman warmly. 'Welcome to the _HMAS Hammersley_.'

Picking up his bag, he followed Lieutenant McGregor toward the Hammersley. Whilst she didn't physically look pregnant, she did seem to have a particular glow about her. Shaking his head to be rid of this random thought, Jamison Manger stepped on board his new home.

****************

Two hours later, Jamison Manger slipped into the booth in the senior mess, Lieutenant McGregor excusing herself for a moment, and promising to join him in just a minute. Nodding his head at her departure, he looks down at the files in front of him, as his mind reflects on the people he has met:

The radio officer appeared to be a competent sailor, if a little reserved.

The chef was courteous, and had offered him an Anzac biscuit and a coffee when they had been introduced to each other.

The young seaman Spider had made him feel old as he continued his task.

The engineer looked to be a jovial fellow, and the coxswain looked to be a capable helmsman.

The buffer and navigator were the only two to greet him with a knowing look and welcome him aboard, and they'd been two of the very few people who hadn't given him a beady eye with an unasked question as to his presence.

It had been a surprise to see Kosov-Meyer on board this ship. The electronics technician and he had spent a few months together on board the _HMAS Larribee_ three years ago when Kosov-Meyer had first joined the navy and he was waiting for his transfer to the _Islington, _and during that short time the boy had kicked up quite a fuss. It was somewhat a revelation to see 2 Dads (as he was now referred to as) seemingly matured a little: at the very least, he respected his XO.

Manger is drawn out of his thoughts by a request from the newly returned lieutenant. 'Want a brew?' she asks. 'Yes thanks,' he responds with a smile.

'Milk? Sugar?'

'Dash and three.' He grins at her incredulous look. 'Santa's special brew.' As the XO pours the coffee, the ship's captain steps into the room. 'Yes please X.'

As Lieutenant Commander Flynn leans against the wall, Jamison Manger took in the sight of the man he had only met briefly before. He had been at ADFA two years before Flynn, but had heard rumours since about his 'gung ho' approach to the seas. From the little he had seen, Mike Flynn was a respected captain who was in complete control.

As McGregor places his coffee in front of him and hands a cup to Flynn, Manger notes the easy nature between the Hammersley's commanding and executive officer. It was clear that they worked well together, and that he was going to have a lot to live up to. As McGregor sits down in front of him with her coffee and a packet of what appeared to be nuts, Manger wonders at the small smile on the captain's face.

Any chance of a conversation is prevented by an announcement over the PA. 'Captain to the bridge at the rush.' As Flynn pushes off the wall, exchanging a glance with McGregor as he dumps his coffee down the sink, Seaman Webb arrives breathlessly at the doorway. 'Sir, we've got a Mayday.'

**************

**Author's Note: **I know it is a shorter chapter than usual, but I needed to get this out of the way.

Coming up... Mayday!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

Mike storms up the bridge stairs, his mind already working at a mile at minute. 'Captain has the ship. RO, what have we got?'

RO turns to his boss with his headphones on. 'All I've got is the Mayday call by a female voice, part of a name – _Fury_ – and some coordinates. Nothing since.'

'Keep trying to raise them on the blower,' orders Mike before he turns to his navigator. 'Nav?'

'Radar's showing a boat in the approximate position that RO told me,' responds Nav.

'Any other boats in the area?' questions Mike as he makes his way over.

'Yes, there's another boat heading away from our boat,' said Nav turning to Mike who was standing behind her chair. Looking back at the screen she amends her statement. 'Hang on, sorry, the other boat is heading toward our Mayday.'

'How far away?'

'Approximately twenty minutes sir.'

'Take us there.' Mike nods his head before turning. 'X, get onto Port Authority and find out all you can about a boat called _Fury _or the like. RO, keep trying to raise them and Nav, let me know when they're on the EOD.' He then grabs the radio and makes an announcement over the PA. 'Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations: Buffer, Swain, Bomber, Charge, 2 Dads and Santa to standby on port RHIB for a Mayday response.'

Swain leaves his spot at the helm as Spider takes his position, following Nav's instructions for directions. Mike momentarily halts Santa's departure from the bridge with a low voice. 'Buffer's lead.' Santa nods his understanding as he departs.

As the sailors prepare themselves, the Hammersley steams toward the approximate position of the Mayday call. As Nav identifies a stationary boat on the EOD, Kate hangs up her call and approaches them. Looking at the paper in her hand she reveals what she has discovered. 'Port Authority said that a boat called _Hell hath no fury_ was scheduled to arrive in Cairns five hours ago. He said they were coming in from the northwest, but he wasn't sure where from. The passenger manifest lists a Dr Chandler Spalding as the captain, and he is accompanied by his wife Macy and two their two daughters Carter and Mackenzie.'

'Damnit,' mutters Mike under his voice. He hated the ones with children. Nav then speaks up. 'Sir, I've got the _Hell hath no fury _on the EOD. The other boat is closing in on them.'

'X, get on the blower and bring that boat to attention. They are not to board the boat. I'm going to see the boarding party. XO has the ship,' he calls as he leaves the bridge.

'XO has the ship,' repeats Kate before she reached for the radio near RO. 'Vessel on my starboard bow, this is Australian warship Hammersley. Do not board. I repeat, do not board. Back away from the ship.'

The radio crackles as Kate awaits a response. Hearing none, she steps outside the bridge. Reaching for the PA, she relays her message again as the RHIB tears by her on the way to the _Hell hath no fury_. There was still no response on the radio, but as she continues to watch the boat changes direction and heads away from the _Hell hath no fury _and toward the Hammersley.

As the boat drew closer, Kate identifies the boat as the _Clementine_. Almost within speaking range, Mike yells up to Kate from his position on the lower deck. 'I've got this, you get on the blower and monitor the Mayday situation.'

'Sir,' agreed Kate as she heads back inside for her binoculars and crosses the bridge to stand on the deck. 'Buffer, talk to me.'

'Approaching the boat now ma'am,' was the response. 'I can see no one standing on the deck, but the boat appears to be at anchor and stable.'

'Proceed with caution,' instructs Kate as she watched the RHIB reach the _Hell hath no fury._

'Roger that X,' confirms Buffer.

****************

Meanwhile, Mike was holding a conversation with the skipper of the _Clementine. _'I'm Captain Mike Flynn of the HMAS Hammersley.'

'Captain Belis Blescowe of the _Clementine_,' was the shout in response.

'You got a radio?' asks Mike loudly, but he receives a response in the negative as Mr Blescowe shook his head. 'Broken.'

'What you are doing out here?' questions Mike.

'Just on holidays,' was the merry response. 'Having a bit of a mid-life crisis, and so this was a good a plan as any.' Mike grins at the explanation. 'Saw your boat coming on my radar and so I thought I'd check out where you were heading. You got a problem? Any particular reason I was called back from the other boat?'

'We received a Mayday call,' said Mike in response.

'Need any help?' was the responding offer.

'Nothing we can't handle,' said Mike as he raised his hand in thanks.

'Well in that case, I'll be off,' said the skipper.

'Happy sailing,' said Mike as he waved him off and returns to the bridge.

****************

Stepping onto the _Hell hath no fury_, Buffer orders Santa and Swain to sweep the deck, 2 Dads and Bomber to head down below and Charge to follow him to the bridge. Keeping his gun raised, Buffer allows Charge to enter first. When the usually mild mannered sailor let loose a string of expletives, Buffer knew that something is wrong. Looking into the bridge he saw a sight that filled him with horror: a woman lay reclined against the bulkhead, her head lolled to the side, one hand resting on her stomach and the other gripping a radio. There was blood everywhere.

Charge drops to his knees to feel for a pulse as Buffer calls for Swain. 'Swain get to the bridge now.'

Swain left Santa on the deck as he bolts. As Swain dashes by him, Buffer prepares to buzz the Hammersley but before he can do so, 2 Dads comes over the line. 'Buffer, we've got a situation down here,' he said in a flat tone. 'What's wrong 2 Dads?'

'It really is something that you should see for yourself,' said 2 Dads in response.

'Buffer – she's alive, barely,' said Swain from the floor. Torn between the two places, Buffer grips his radio and does the only thing he can. 'Santa, get below deck and check it out.'

'Roger that,' was the response as Buffer turns his attention back to the scene in front of him. Swain is working frantically to stem the blood flow on the woman. When the woman weakly raises her hand and places it on Swain's arm, she whispers something softly. Unable to hear anything, Buffer got down on his knees next to Swain to try and listen to what she was saying. 'Chan... an...'

And then Macy Spalding breathed no more.

All men are silent for a moment, before Swain brushes his hand over his forehead in defeat and rises from his kneeling position, exchanging a glance with Charge who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Taking one last look at the body, Buffer steps out of the bridge as Santa made his way toward him. 'Buffer, we've found the girls.' Any spark of hope is quickly blown out at Santa's next words. 'They were suffocated to death. We found them under their pillows. Bomber tried to resuscitate them, but no luck.' Buffer breathed heavily. He hated this part of the job. 'Any sign of Chandler Spalding?'

'Decks are clear and there's nothing below,' said Santa. Nodding his head, Buffer reaches for his radio. 'X Ray 82 this is Bravo 82 come in.'

'Come in Buffer.'

'X, put the captain on.'

****************

As Buffer said these words, Kate turns Mike who had arrived just minutes ago after speaking with the _Clementine _skipper. Handing Mike the radio, Kate listens in. 'Captain speaking. What is it Buffer?'

'We have casualties,' said Buffer over the line, keeping it short and to the point. 'The two daughters Carter and Mackenzie Spalding were found suffocated in their beds below deck and Macy Spalding was alive with stab wounds when we arrived but we couldn't stop the blood flow.'

Reeling at this sudden information, Mike asks about Chandler Spalding. 'No sign of him boss. Mrs Spalding uttered what sounded like 'Chan' before she died, but apart from that, there is no sign of him. What do you want us to do?'

'Don't touch anything,' orders Mike. 'I'll get onto NAVCOM and see what our orders are.' Rubbing his hand over his face, Mike turns to Kate who has gone pale. 'Go and sit down.'

'But the call...' protested Kate.

'I will be making the call,' said Mike in a hard tone. Entering the bridge, Kate sat on the chair and ignores Nav's probing look. No explanation was necessary as all present heard Mike's conversation with NAVCOM moments later when he explained the situation. Nav's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she hears what has happened and Spider looks on in disbelief.

Phone call complete, Mike avoids eye contact with everyone as he reaches for the radio. 'Bravo 82 this is Hammersley. Come in.'

'Come in Hammersley. Sir?' responds Buffer in a tense voice.

'AFP will be here in three hours,' said Mike. 'Leave two people on the boat and send the rest back on the RHIB. We will await their arrival.'

'Sir,' confirms Buffer.

****************

Finishing the conversation, Buffer turns to the crew standing around him. '2 Dads,' he declared. 'You and I will be remaining on the _Hell hath no fury_ until AFP gets here. Everyone else, back to the Hammersley.'

As everyone made a move to the returning RHIB, Swain approaches Buffer. 'You sure about this? I can stay here,' the coxswain offers.

'I'll do it,' said Buffer in a hard tone. 'You'll need to fill in the boss on the details anyway.'

As the RHIB departed, Buffer heaves a heavy sigh as he sat on the rail. As 2 Dads approaches, Buffer halts any word that may come from the electrician's mouth with a raised finger. 'I don't want to hear it,' he said. 'Sit down.'

****************

_Next Chapter: _What happened to Chandler Spalding?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Heads up to all that the following chapter is not for the squeamish.

****************

A sense of gloom and dread descended over both boats for the next hour as all contemplated what had just happened. A mother and her two children were dead. And not just any dead - murdered. What possible reason could there be for this tragedy?

When RO received a call from NAVCOM, everyone was slow to react as Mike rose with a sigh and reached for the phone. Call complete, he turned to his crew and handed a piece of paper to his navigator. 'We've been ordered to chase after a FFV – a boat named _Jebediah._ They're a suspected ice boat, and we're the closest asset before they are out of our reach. Nav, get us there.'

As everyone moved around and prepared to set sail, Spider approached Mike worriedly. 'What about the other boat?' he asked.

'Buffer and 2 Dads will remain on board the _Hell hath no fury _and wait for the AFP to arrive.' Nodding to Kate to relay the order to Buffer and 2 Dads, Mike takes her spot in his chair as they make their move.

****************

Buffer looked at the Hammersley gathering up speed as they pull away from them before he takes his seat on the _Hell hath no fury_ once again.

'I did not sign up for this,' said 2 Dads, throwing his head back against the rail.

'You didn't actually sign up for the navy anyway sailor boy,' responded Buffer tightly. 'So put a sock in it.' Thinking that this was going to be a very long wait until the AFP arrived, Buffer shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep as 2 Dads stood up and began to walk around the deck.

****************

Within two hours the _Jebediah _has been sighted on the EOD. 'Vessel on my port bow, this is Australian warship. Stop heave to, we intend to board you,' ordered Kate over the megaphone.

'Nav?' asks Mike as he raises his binoculars to his eyes.

'Boat is not stopping boss,' she responds. 'If anything, she's speeding up. Border's coming up fast sir,' added Nav in a warning tone.

'We don't have time for this. Prepare the RHIBs,' ordered Mike. With Nav piping out the orders, Mike pulls Santa aside. 'You'll be heading the port RHIB and I'll be in the starboard one.' As Santa nodded his head in understanding, Mike turns to Kate. 'You have the ship.'

'XO has the ship,' responded Kate.

Meanwhile on the deck, Spider is fiddling around with the straps on his vest, wondering about who would be leading the boarding party with the X – seeing as they'd left Buffer on board the _Hell hath no fury_. When he saw Mike fixing the straps on his vest as he made his way down the side of the ship, Spider momentarily stopped his actions. _The boss was leading _another _boarding party? _And when Santa appeared out from behind the boss likewise fully decked out in boarding party gear and heading toward the port RHIB, Spider couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. _That man was leading too? _

Exchanging a look with Bomber, he wordlessly points in their direction. Bomber shoots Spider a confused look before she shrugs her shoulders and boards the starboard RHIB. Giving up, Spider boards the port RHIB as Santa gives the order for the driver to head toward the _Jebediah _at top speed_. _

****************

Standing close to Nikki with a radio in her hand, Kate watches the screen as the border line gets closer and closer and the two RHIBs raced toward their target. They were running out of time: if they wanted to catch the _Jebediah_ they had to do it soon, or else they would have no jurisdiction to do so.

'How much further?' came Santa's voice over the radio.

'Less than two hundred metres,' responded Kate in a tense voice.

Looking out the window, she can see the RHIBs slowly but surely coming up alongside the _Jebediah_. Kate can't draw her eyes away from the scene in front of her as the RHIBs now positioned themselves on each side of the iceboat. There was no way to jump onboard a ship moving that fast, and even as RO continues to relay the orders to the _Jebediah _to halt the ship, their chances of capturing the boat were getting slimmer by the minute.

Eyes on the situation in the water, Kate didn't hear the navigator's voice until Nikki grabbed her arm and pointed to the screen. 'We've got to stop them.'

'Charlie 82 and Sierra 82 this is Hammersley,' said Kate urgently. 'You are approaching the limits. Abort. Abort.'

As Santa's RHIB veered left and away from the _Jebediah_, Mike's continued. 'How much further X?' was Mike's tense voice over the line.

'Less than ten metres and closing sir,' said Kate, eyes glued on the screen. 'Mike – you're there.' Thinking for a moment that he might push on, she breathed a sigh of relief when the starboard RHIB veered off too.

Dropping her hand to her side as the RHIBs returned to the Hammersley, unaware that her other hand is resting on her stomach, Kate watches frustratingly as the _Jebediah _continues to move away. Turning to Nav, she noted a similar expression on her face. 'We were so close,' groaned Kate.

'I know,' said Nav flopping back in her chair before she looked up at Kate with a smile. 'And ah, Mike?'

'What?' asked Kate bemused as she places the radio in its holder.

'You called him Mike when you gave the order,' responded Nav with a grin.

'Oh.'

****************

It was an unhappy captain who made his way back onboard the Hammersley minutes later. As he stormed up the stairs and onto the bridge, he looked thoroughly irritated. 'RO, NAVCOM,' he orders. 'Nav, get us back to the _Hell hath no fury._ And everyone else, do something.'

By the time they reach the _Hell hath no fury _once again, Mike's mood had improved, and night fallen. Looking through the bridge window, Mike can see the AFP boat near their crime scene, a floodlight illuminating the _Hell hath no fury _and the surrounding waters.

'AFP sir,' called RO, holding out a radio to his captain.

'Captain Mike Flynn of the Hammersley here,' said Mike taking the proffered radio.

'Agent in Charge Lou Constantinides of the AFP,' said the voice on the other end.

'What have you found?' asked Mike as he stepped to the window.

'Well, we've only just arrived ourselves, and the bodies ain't going anywhere,' responded the agent. 'Plus, I've got a newbie driver at the helm, so AFP won't be doing much tonight. We'll set up anchor here tonight and process it tomorrow.'

'I see,' said Mike slowly. 'We'll also anchor here for the night then.'

'Suit yourself. The more the merrier,' laughed Constantinides. 'I've spoken with your petty officer briefly about the situation, but I understand that you had contact with another boat prior to boarding the ah, _Hell hath no fury?_'

'Indeed we did,' said Mike as he headed toward the table looking for the piece of paper containing the information. Flashing at smile at Kate when she handed him his desired object, he read out the details. 'Boat named _Clementine_, skippered by a Mr Belis Blescowe...'

'What was his reasoning for being out here?' interrupted Agent Constantinides.

'Mid life crisis,' responded Mike drily.

'Ah,' laughed the Agent. 'That's the answer to everything eh? Well, we'll check it out anyway.'

'Okay,' said Mike. 'A boat will be heading your way to pick up my two sailors.'

'Gotcha,' responded Constantinides. 'Sweet dreams, and we'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early. Constantinides out.'

'Flynn out,' responded Mike, concluding the conversation.

****************

The following morning finds Mike, Buffer, Swain and Spider making their way over to the _Hell hath no fury_. Mike and Buffer spoke with Agent Constantinides as Swain and Spider assisted Agent Greene with the bodies. Most of Hammersley's sailors were lining the deck watching the proceedings and Kate was in the bridge when her radio crackled to life. 'Hammersley, this is Papa 82.'

'This is Hammersley, come in Papa 82,' replied Kate as she wondered why on earth he had picked Papa as his radio code.

'X, AFP has somewhere else to be, so if the _Hell hath no fury _can make its own way back to port, the Hammersley will be escorting the boat back and Agent Greene will remain on board to supervise,' explained Mike. 'But if not, AFP will tow the boat back to port and we'll continue our patrol.'

'Understood sir,' responded Kate. 'Standing by.'

Remarking to Nav that the AFP are very territorial of their crime scenes, both females watch as Mike shakes the hand of the agent in charge and steps back onto the RHIB already containing Buffer, Spider and Swain. As the RHIB made its way back to the Hammersley, Agent Greene pulls up the anchor. Kate stepped out onto the bridge deck as the crane hooked onto the RHIB and Agent Stapp revs the _Hell hath no fury_ engines.

As the _Hell hath no fury _engine rotor spun and foam came out the back of the boat, blood filled the sea.

No one could remember who made the first call, but after an eerie moment of silence, everyone shouted and clambered about. The engine was stopped and the foam gave way to an everexpanding mass of red.

Mike ordered the crane off as the RHIB entered the water once again. Going no closer to the boat or the bloody waters, Mike brought his radio to his mouth as he hollered above the shouts and noise around him. 'Agent Constantinides, what's going on?'

'I guess we've found Chandler Spalding,' was the wry response. Mike looked on in horror as a piece of flesh floated to the surface and bobbed in the red sea. 'You got any spare wetsuits over there Flynn?'

****************

The bloody sea and ensuing floating body parts affected everyone differently. Where some looked on in disgust and moved back from the deck rail, others looked on in interest and joked about which body parts were coming to the surface. Kate was doing neither: at the first sight of blood filling the sea, she had been rooted to the spot as her mind blanked out. But when that first piece of flesh floated up, she bolted from the bridge, hand covering her mouth.

As the ship's Executive Officer, she knew that she needed to get up top and help Mike take control of things, but every time she dared to move from the toilet bowl, the image of the bloody sea and bobbing body part assaulted her senses and Kate found herself retching once again.

Kate did not resurface from her room – or to be more precise, from her bathroom – until the divers were in the water. Finally able to make way up on deck once again, she takes in the sight before her: Santa was in the RHIB in the bloody sea along with Agent Greene and Buffer, and looking at the three divers in the water, she can spot Bomber, Swain and Agent Constantinides. Turning away from the water with a swallow, she heads toward the bridge where she finds Mike conversing on the radio with Santa.

_Well, at least she knew the boat was going to run just fine without her, _Kate thought, not without a trace of bitterness.

Resting a hand on her stomach as she fights the urge to retch, Kate refuses to go below deck as everyone moves around her. She knew she couldn't contribute anything at this particular point in time, but she needed to stay on the bridge – she needed to be part of the action.

The process of collecting various body parts was a long and arduous one. During the many dives that Bomber, Swain and Agent Constantinides took, various pieces of bone, muscle and bloody body parts were brought to the top and stored in a container, along with some strips of clothing and a heavy chain and rope. Kate wasn't looking out at the scene, but she got regular updates via Nav's revolting sounds as each bloody piece was revealed. By the sound of it, the last piece was Dr Chandler Spalding's head.

It wasn't until lunchtime that the task had been completed to everyone's satisfaction. Following a brief discussion with Agent Constantinides, it was agreed that the AFP boat would tow the _Hell hath no fury _back to port, along with all their evidence. With no escort required, and NAVCOM orders, it didn't matter that every sailor onboard the ship felt like they should be doing more.

But the navy life was the navy life, and the Hammersley had a patrol to finish.

****************

_Next Chapter: _What else could possibly happen on Kate McGregor's final patrol onboard the Hammersley?

_Coming Up: _The Hammersley crew discovers out that Kate will be leaving them.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not the quotes I've 'borrowed'.

****************

'Houston. We have a problem!'

'Is there anyone in the area?'

'Hellloooo?'

As he listens to the ramblings of two voices through his headphones, RO can't be sure if it's all a prank. Removing his headphones, he places the radio on full audio so everyone on the bridge can hear it as he calls for Mike's attention. 'Ah boss, you might want to listen to this.' Mike, along with every other sailor on the bridge and the newly arrived Buffer, lend an ear in as the wild ramblings continue.

'Calling out to all the world. Are you ready for a ...? What's the next line?' said one voice.

'I don't know – I can't remember!' said another with a raucous laugh.

As everyone shared a grin, Mike picks up the handset. 'This is HMAS Hammersley. Are you in trouble?'

'Yes indeed we are,' shouts the first voice.

'Is this a Mayday?' responds Mike.

'Mayday – that's what the word is bro! I knew it had something to do with the months,' said the first voice once again as another voice could be heard indistinctly in the background.

'Your problem being?' continues Mike.

'We can't seem to get it up and running. I've ever had problems getting it up before.' Charge lets out a snort that he tries to cover up with a cough, raising his hand in apology at Mike's subsequent look in his direction.

'Just to be clear, you are having problems with your boat's engine?' clarifies Mike.

'Sounds corny and seedy but yes indeedy,' sings the first voice, before the other joined in. 'Give me the simple life.'

'What is your boat name?' asks Mike, trying to gain some useful information.

'_Jack the Fisher_ – and not just any Jack. It's _Jack the Fisher II,_' declares the second voice imperiously.

'What do you reckon happened to the other one?' mutters Santa to the side before Buffer responds. 'Probably got ripper'ed up!' Mike rolls his eyes at the joke as he focuses on getting something out of these two – most likely – idiots. 'Where are you?'

'Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning.'

'How about some coordinates?' specifies Mike as all laugh around him.

'You mean you want us to look at the map or something?' responds voice number one increduously. The Hammersley crew can hear mutterings, shouts and laughter as they assume both gentlemen are attempting to converse about their position - clearly unsuccessfully. Hearing nothing useful, Mike asks them to describe all around them. 'What do you see?'

'Nothing but sea, sea, glorious sea! All around us that's all I see! Oh hang on, we might have a little bit of a bushland to the right of us, but eh, it's just blocking our view,' says Will in a throwaway manner.

Right.

'What's your name?' asks Mike deciding to try a different tack.

'My name dear Captain?' queries the first voice. 'Will Tremayne at your service.'

'Who is with you?'

'Sawyer Na...Nara...couple of v and s and ys in there. Why do you have such a complicated last name...?' Conversation fades away as it appears their two people in trouble are having a heated debate about Sawyer's last name. 'Please tell me you've found them Nav?' Mike was in pain as everyone tries unsuccessfully to contain their amusement at the situation.

'Sawyer N it is!' declares Will as he comes back over the line.

'Have you been drinking?' probes Mike.

'Right you are guv'nor,' responds Will.

'No point in saluting. He can't see you,' adds Sawyer in a 'duh' tone.

'It's the vibe of it my man,' Will reasons. 'Gotta salute the big man.'

'Focus,' says Mike uselessly. 'Got something on the radar boss,' calls Nav as Mike turns to her. 'Oh thank God,' he mutters under his breath.

Equipped with their position, Mike holds the radio to his mouth and speaks into it slowly and clearly. 'Do not try to do anything funny,' he orders. 'We'll get to you as soon as possible and help you with your engine troubles.'

'Sir yes sir,' responds Sawyer smartly, though his statement lost a lot of its credence as the last 'r' rolled on for a while longer.

'Well crew, looks like this is going to be fun,' said Mike with a grin. 'X pipe the orders for a boarding party. And Charge, grab your toolbox.'

'Right-o, sir,' said Charge as he rubs his hands together and advances toward the stairs. 'Let the party begin!'

Shaking his head in amusement, Mike turns to his soon-to-be Executive Officer. 'And Santa – you're leading. Good opportunity for you to show me what you're made of.'

'I'm indebted to you,' said Santa wryly as he nods his head and makes his way down the stairs.

****************

Stepping on board _Jack the Fisher II _half an hour later, Santa, Buffer, Spider and Charge are greeted with two men happily singing and dancing on the front of their luxury boat. With a beer (or three) in hand, they were doing what could only be assumed is their take on the rain dance.

'You feeling lucky punk?' shouts one voice, before the other voice responds equally loudly. 'Yeasureyoubetcha. P... A... R... T... Why?'

'Cos I gotta!'

'Yo Willy Wonka – we've got visitors,' whoops the man that must be Sawyer.

'Why indeed we do Huck!'

Tripping over themselves in their eagerness to reach the back of the boat, their momentum propels them beyond their planned stopping place. Will went flying into Buffer who had no time to react to the force coming at him and promptly went flying over the side of the boat and into the sea. Unfortunately for him, this was the side of the boat that was in full view of the Hammersley, and as he came up spluttering Buffer can see the outright laughter of his crewmates lining the deck.

'I'll save you,' calls Sawyer as he makes a superhero pose. And then before anyone can stop him he shouts out a giddy 'I'll be back' and jumps off the _other_ side of the boat.

'So long and thanks for all the fish!' calls Will as he takes another drink from his beer and laughs uproariously at the whole situation.

The crew left behind on the Hammersley are beside themselves with laughter as Spider pulls off his vest and dives off the other side of the boat to 'rescue' the inebriated man singing Cheap Wine very badly. When Spider reaches the man, his beer bottle has ceased being filled with beer and now contains a lovely sea water concoction, but this does not stop the man from continuing to guzzle it down.

With both passengers of _Jack the Fisher II _sitting securely under Santa's watchful eye ten minutes later, both Buffer and Spider looked like wet dogs as Charge got to looking at the engine problem. But any chances of a silence - not that the chances were very high to start with - became nonexistent when their charming hosts started a shouting match.

'What do we want?' piped up Sawyer.

'Beer!' followed Will.

'When do we want it?'

'Now!'

'What do we want?'

'Engines!'

'When do we want it?'

'Now!'

'What do we want?'

'Ummm...'

'When do we want it?'

'Now!'

'What do we want?'

'Silence,' interjects Santa mildly. 'And when do I want it? Now. Do so and I might just consider not emptying out all your alcohol supplies over the side of the boat.'

'You wouldn't dare,' said Sawyer in horror. 'You reckon he's serious?' he quickly adds, looking at Will in worry.

'You want to find out?' Turning to Santa's raised eyebrow in unison, they think the better of it and tone down their musical exhibition to humming a rendition of _Here comes the bride_ complete with a swaying motion from side to side.

Charge approaches soon after with the revelation that all this boat needed was a tank of petrol. Grinning at the now ballroom dancing duo, Charge grins as he then turns to Santa. 'You right to handle them?'

'I'm sure I'll manage,' confirms Santa.

Charge and the still dripping Buffer and Spider return to the Hammersley as Will and Sawyer complain about being left with Santa. 'I feel like I'm in the principal's office,' whines Will. 'That or facing Dad.'

'Yeah. Memories!' warbles Sawyer. 'All alone in the moonliiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... Hang on it's sunny!'

'Stuff this!' declares Will, raising an imaginary glass up in the air. 'Here's to us....'

'...one more toast...' joins in Sawyer.

'...and then we'll pay the bill...'

'Perhaps not,' snorts Sawyer as they both ignore Santa's amused look in their direction and prepare to down their imaginary drinks.

'Here's looking at you kid...'

****************

With _Jack the Fisher II _safely attached to the Hammersley, the patrol boat set course for Cairns with their tow. After checking that Will Tremayne and Sawyer Naraevsky are safely under the 'supervision' of Swain and Rhino on board their boat, Santa heads down below the deck to dump his gear.

Bumping into Mike in the hallway, Santa nods in the direction of the Hammersley captain.

'Certainly been quite a full four days hasn't it?' said Mike.

'That is has been,' agrees Santa.

There is a still moment as both men size each other up before Mike stretches out his hand.

'Welcome aboard.'

****************

_Next Chapter: _Bottoms up!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Ah, the joys of a creative licence! Next chapter is finally up.

****************

Zipping up her shore bag for the last time, Kate McGregor took a moment to look around the cabin that she shared had shared with Nikki for the past three years. Whilst she'd be back later on the weekend to clear out all her stuff, this moment felt so final.

She grinned ruefully. For one last ride, she had sure gone out with a bang on the last patrol!

Her thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Mike Flynn in the doorway. He stepped into the room and placed his hand on the back of her neck, saying nothing as he stood beside her and allowed to have those few extra minutes of thought. Gently squeezing her neck, he let go as he reached forward and picked up her bag, before turning in the direction of the door. 'Come on. Crew's at the bar and awaiting our presence.'

'New guy there?' she queried as she grabbed her handbag.

'Nope,' responded Mike as he picked up his own bag near the door. 'Picking up the keys to his new place.'

Kate stepped out of the cabin, pulling the door closed as she watched Mike fling both bags over his shoulder and walk up the stairs. Her eyes took in his form as her eyes wandered south. _Nice ass. _She loved seeing him in clothes other than the standard, and frankly not that flattering, navy coveralls.

Resting her hand on swell currently hidden under a flowing top, she takes one last look down the corridor before she followed Mike up to the top.

Sliding into the back seat of the taxi next to him, Kate felt no guilt as she sidled up close to him, resting her hand on his thigh as his arm went around her shoulders. 'Going to tell them tonight?'

'Mm-hmm.'

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the bar. Entering, Mike heads to the bar for their drinks, whilst Kate heads for her soon-to-be-ex-crewmates.

Noting the conversation level drop to non-existent when she arrived she had her suspicions what they were talking about. They were probably wondering who the hell Jamison Manger was and why he had been onboard the Hammersley for the last few days. Looking at Nav and Buffer's faces confirmed her suspicions. She knew that she'd been pretty useless this last patrol.

Slipping into one of two spare chairs next to Nav, she saw all the eyes turning onto her with expectant looks on their faces – but no words. Mike arrives at the table soon after she sits down and places a drink in front of her before he took his own seat next to her. _Time to get this show on the road. _

'That was my last patrol on board the Hammersley.' _No better way to say it than come straight out with it! _

There was a moment of silence before the floodgates opened. She can see the expressions of shock on those that didn't know, and the smug looks on those that did.

'What? Why?' was the chorus from Spider, Bomber and Charge.

'I'm pregnant.'

Liquid actually left Spider's mouth at this exclamation as 2 Dads laughed and clapped him on the back. Smiling at the outburst, she takes a sip of her drink as her gaze falls onto other people. It appeared that Bomber was hard at work trying to figure out who knew and who didn't as she too looked at all the people sitting around.

'I can see why Swain, Nav and the boss knew, and it makes sense that Buffer knew –' her eyes fall on RO who has not reacted at all to the news – 'you knew too?' _She really shouldn't be surprised that RO knew. _'What didn't you tell me?!'

'I don't gossip,' was the sombre response.

As the congratulations spill forth, Mike calls for a round of celebratory drinks as everyone settles into a jovial mood.

****************

When Kate leaves the table soon after needing the toilet – and with Mike heading back to the bar for the drinks – Spider just blurts it out. 'Who's the father?'

Swain raises his hands in defence before Spider's eyes fall onto the two most likely culprits to know. 'Buffer? Nav?' Neither can help themselves as they look at each other with a grin and then turn their faces to the newly arrived Mike who placed a drink in front of his and Kate's chair before the barman behind him placed the jugs of beer on the table. Stepping aside so the barman can get out easily, Mike turns back to the table to find his crew staring at him. Taking in their intense gazes, he looks at them bemusedly. 'What?'

Spider comes to the realisation of what Buffer had been trying to tell him without words. 'No!'

Mike still has no idea what is going on as Kate makes her way back to the table. It's plain for all to see when she rests a hand on Mike's back as she slips by his still standing form to take her seat. Spider, Bomber and Swain make quite a sight as their heads fly between Kate ad Mike furiously as Charge laughs, arms folded across his chest as he rests his head in his hands and chuckles. Nav and Buffer are grinning at each other as 2 Dads nudges RO.

'Did I miss something?' said Kate turning Mike with a smile.

'I'm not sure,' said Mike, seating himself once again and resting his arm on the back of her chair. 'I think I missed the boat myself.'

'Care to share?'

It's shambles before Charge halts his amusement long enough to grab his beer. 'I propose a toast!'

Everyone scrambles to get their drinks as Charge clears his throat and stands. 'To the XO and the CO – congratulations on discovering that in some months time you will be giving birth to the Hammersley's newest sailor.'

Mike and Kate grin as all raise their voices in cheer before they down their drinks.

****************

With Bomber and Nav being, well, girls in their corner with the expectant mother, the guys were talking about the incoming XO.

'Santa's not too bad,' said 2 Dads with a shrug of his shoulders. 'Served under him on my first posting and he was okay. Strict – but fair.'

'Well that's rich coming from you!' snorted Buffer before Swain intervened. 'Hang on, how did you know about this?'

'Oh you know me, ears and eyes everywhere,' 2 Dads responded conspiratorially with an exaggerated wink.

'Yeah right,' snorted Charge.

'That and I've got a kid myself so wasn't that hard to spot the signs and put two and two together,' he added as if it were the most ordinary thing to raise in a conversation.

For the second time that evening, Spider's drink left his mouth. 'You've got kids?'

'Just the one – Tarquin,' said 2 Dads nonchalantly as he took a sip of his beer and noted that all conversations had stopped and that everyone was now focused on him. He shifted uneasily in his chair.

'Where have you been hiding the brat?' asked RO before Bomber added her two cents worth. 'Under a rock?'

Snorting, 2 Dads placed his drink on the table once more. 'No, he lives with his mother and me in Cairns.'

'You're joking,' said Nav defiantly.

'Wanna bet?' Pulling out his wallet, he produced a picture of a boy with sandy brown hair, a wide grin on his face as his eyes scrunched up against the sun.

'How old is the bloody kid?' asked Buffer when the photo reached his hands. 'Eight?'

'Ten last month,' said 2 Dads.

'You've got a ten year old at home?' said Mike in surprise, surprise echoed by all around him.

'Yeah,' said 2 Dads, taking back the photo. Sliding it back into his wallet, he changed the topic of conversation. 'And now that this is all out in the open, I'm taking bets. Due date, weight, gender and other assorted bettable things on HMAS Baby are now open for bidding.'

As various dates in May were thrown about – and a heated debate arose about gender – Mike pulled back from the clamour around 2 Dads to make his way to stand behind Kate's chair. Slipping his hands over her shoulders to rest on Kate's small swell he rests his head on top of hers. As Kate's hands entwined themselves amongst his he bent his head and kissed the top of her head.

'Well that went well,' murmured Kate.

'That it did.'

****************

_Next Chapter: _Do you think this is too easy?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note:**I'm on a roll!

****************

She was restless.

It was Sunday night – the day before she started at her new job. She'd cleared out her belongings on the Hammersley, had her dress whites ready – though who knows how long they were going to fit her for – and was trying to get her head into the right place.

She'd planned to stay at her place tonight and get herself ready, but the emptiness of the place was depressing after having spent the greater part of the last three months constantly amongst people. And so now found her pacing Mike's apartment listlessly.

She just felt wrong.

Her mind vaguely registered that Mike was talking to her, but she was otherwise occupied as she continued to move around the lounge room, picking up random objects before placing them down as she looked without seeing. She startled when Mike placed a hand on her arm. 'What's wrong Kate?' he asked.

She struggled to find the words to respond to his concerned question – she wasn't even sure what was wrong honestly – but to her horror she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She hated being vulnerable, and when Mike just pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, she just felt worse as tears ran down her cheeks.

She didn't object when he lead her from the room and she just sat there as she watched the bath water fill up. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind foggy when Mike approached her and slowly and gently divested her of each item of clothing.

He said nothing as he then joined her in the bath, settling her back against his chest, content with running his hands over her body. Feeling some of the restlessness leaving her tense muscles under Mike's soothing ministrations, she dropped her head back into the crook of his neck as she revelled in the heat of the water and the body holding her up.

She couldn't avoid the shakiness in her voice when she whispered some time later what was now at the forefront of her mind. 'Do you ever wonder that this is too easy?'

His hands stopped where they were on her lower arms, before he stretched and entangled his fingers in hers. 'Mmm?'

'This pregnancy wasn't planned, but we seem to have adjusted well. Almost too well,' said Kate slowly, her body tensing up once again. 'Why is this so easy? It shouldn't be this easy.'

'Is that so hard to believe?' questioned Mike softly. 'Is it so hard to believe that we can make this work? Make a future together?'

He brings their entwined hands to rest on the swell that is their unborn child, the movement sloshing some water over the edge of the bath, but neither cared.

'All my life anything that was too good to be true was,' she responded, her eyes looking at anything that wasn't Mike. 'How do I know that it won't be the same this time?'

Mike paused a moment. He had to tread carefully here. 'I guess we don't know,' he said slowly. 'But I will tell you one thing that is guaranteed: I won't leave you.'

'Promise?' She hated how needy she sounded. She shouldn't need a man to take care of her, but at the moment any other type of future without this man looked thoroughly depressing and if she was honest with herself, a little scary.

'I promise.' Never had two words meant so much to her.

'I don't deserve you,' she said sorrowfully. 'I don't deserve...'

Turning his head swiftly, Mike broke one hand free from their joined hands as he turned her reluctant face to him. 'Don't,' he said firmly. 'If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you.'

Sensing the doubt in her eyes, Mike spreads his hand over her cheek and brought his head down to brush his lips over hers as her eyes fluttered close. Parting, he looked at her face as he unconsciously brushed his thumb over her lips. 'I love you. Never forget that.'

They enjoyed the company of each other for some time before the bath water began to cool. Not willing to leave the bath just yet, Mike lifted his toe and flicked on the hot water tap, before he switched it off and his leg was submerged once again. Their legs were tangled together and Kate had her arms propped up on his arms on the rim of the bath.

'I was useless on that last patrol.'

Mike startled. He hadn't expected her to talk anymore. 'It's okay, the crew understands. You're pregnant.'

'Yeah, but still...' she protested.

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 'You'll be missed. Don't worry.'

Kate tilted her head up sheepishly. 'I'm that obvious huh?'

'No, you're just nervous,' said Mike hugging her close. 'Tell me about the new job.'

Kate took a deep breath. She wasn't too sure how he was going to take this. 'I've been appointed to the Disciplinary Committee, but there's a reason for it.' She paused.

'Mmm?' prompted Mike.

'I'm going to be Commander Marshall's 'spy' on the inside,' she rushed out as quickly as she could.

'Huh?' said Mike dumbly. 'Spy for what?'

'The Navy's been hit by the rumours of sex bets scandals and someone's orchestrating things from the inside,' she elaborated. 'So that's what I'm doing to avoid a court martial for us both.'

'Mmm.'

_That was it? Mmm? _She'd been expecting him to explode at Commander Marshall about using her as a pawn in the navy's game, or at the very least berate her for not telling him earlier.

He sensed her adverse reaction and was quick to put things to rights. 'Don't get me wrong Kate,' he said. 'If that is all it takes for you to avoid a court martial, then I'm all for it.' He slid his hand down to rest on her abdomen. 'I wouldn't change any of this for the world, but I'm relieved to know that none of it is going to backfire on you.'

She tilted her head and kissed his neck, his muscles considerably tenser than they were before.

'But having said that,' he added. 'I'm going to have a word with Commander Marshall.' _Now there was the Mike she'd been expecting. _

Turning in his arms, she propped herself with her arms on his shoulders as she straddled him, water swirling around them. She didn't break their gaze as one of his hands brushed her hair from her face.

'Come here...'

****************

_Next Chapter: _First Days.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** This chapter took longer to write than I thought it would.

****************

Hearing the shower running, Kate McGregor blearily opened her eyes and checked the time. _7am? _It felt like she'd just put her head down to sleep just seconds ago, and yet it was morning. And her stomach was advising her that she needed to get up. _Now. _

Throwing back the covers, she threw open the bathroom door and dashed over to the toilet as the contents of her stomach were summarily upended. _When was this going to end? _Hearing the shower curtain being pulled back, she waved off the concerned question of the man who had put her in this position in the first place with a wave of her hand.

Feeling slightly more human when she entered the kitchen half an hour later, she saw that Mike was ready to go. Breakfast put off for a few minutes longer, she approaches Mike who pulls her toward him. He brackets her face before he leaned down and gave her a hard, firm kiss. They had so much more freedom to do this now. 'Love you and good luck.'

She opened her mouth to respond, but it was clear that Mike wasn't done yet. She watched in amusement as he went down onto his knees and pressed a kiss against her abdomen. 'Be good for your mother Skipper.'

'Skipper?' she queried, crossing her arms over her chest as Mike plastered that idiotic grin of his across his face as he backed out the door.

'Bye hon!'

****************

James Manger stands under the hot water, the bathroom full of steamy air. _Just how he liked it. _Hearing the faint ring of his mobile in the distance, he turns off the taps and opened the glass door. Quickly drying himself, he wraps a towel around his waist before he makes a dash for the phone.

Dashing into the lounge room via a bruised toe on the doorframe, he limped toward the ring tone. Snatching it up from the table, he flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear, the pain in his toe now a throbbing ache. 'Manger.'

The voice that greeted him on the other end was a welcome one. 'Hey Mer.'

'Good.'

'The hammer? Tell him to check the box under the table in the shed.'

'Hang on, what does he need a hammer for?'

'Oh.'

Moving into his bedroom as he continued to talk – _I'm multitasking Meredith!_ – Santa got dressed in preparation of his first official day onboard the Hammersley as the new Executive Officer. When the horn of the taxi sounded soon after he noticed the time. 'Shoot. Gotta dash.'

'Love you. Kiss to the kids – whether they want it or not!'

'Bye hon.'

****************

Walking toward the nondescript building that housed the Navy's Disciplinary Committee, she found it hard to believe that in this place, people held the power of making or breaking someone's career in their hand.

Placing a hand on her abdomen, she took comfort in the little presence within her as the butterflies settled. She wouldn't be in this alone.

Stepping through the department doors where she would be spending the next six months of her professional life, she took a deep breath and schooled her features. _Let's get this show on the road. _

Hat under her arm, she approached the receptionist with a cool smile. 'Lieutenant Kate McGregor here to see Commander McLaren.'

'One moment please...'

****************

Stepping on board the Hammersley, he swiftly stowed away his bag and possessions before heading up to the bridge. Nodding his head at the sailors he passed on the way, Santa greeted his superior. 'Morning sir.'

'Morning.'

Preparing to head over to the files, his journey is halted when the CO gestured him over. 'Thought you'd be interested in knowing that the AFP autopsies have concluded that the Spalding family were murdered.'

'The _Hell hath no fury _op?' he recalled. 'Any indication as to the reason behind it all?'

'They're not saying anything,' was the reply.

'What about the _Clementine_? AFP have any chance in chasing them up?'

Santa could see the distaste and a slight trace of regret on his boss's face. 'Police can find no trace of them. Owner and boat aren't registered anywhere.'

'I'm sure we'll catch them.'

'We will,' was the determined response.

Dismissed, Santa moved to commence the departing protocol.

****************

The person who came out to greet her was not who she'd expected. _This was her new boss's PA? _Rachael Lauren did not look a day over 20 and was almost bouncing her way over to her. Shaking her hand and noting her enthusiastic introduction, Kate followed the sailor's eager path to the offices within.

With Commander McLaren currently unavoidably unavailable, she was led to her office and introduced to the colleague that she would be sharing said space with: Lieutenant Karleigh Walters. Shaking her hand, she listened with half an ear as Rachael gave her the rundown, her eyes already scanning the room. 'Dunny here will be so jealous. She wants to be sea-locked, but she hurt her leg first trip out diving underwater' – Rachael shuddered for effect – 'and so know she's landlocked. Speaking of that, how come you're joining us here on land too?'

Marvelling that the young woman had managed to say all that without a breath, she turned her entire focus onto the face of the eagerly anticipating PA. 'Ah, I'm pregnant.' _No point in hiding it. It would be blatantly apparent soon enough. _'So, it's a shore posting for me.'

She notes Lieutenant Walters' scrutinising gaze on her before Rachael starts up happily once again. 'Pregnant? Oh that's marvellous. When my sister...'

She was thankfully saved when Walters butted in. 'Greenie – zip it. Let's go meet Commander Ashley 'Asshole' McLaren shall we?'

****************

With the Hammersley cruising the seas on patrol, he quickly dropped down below to grab some scran before his shift began. Passing the dining room where some sailors are gathered, he hears his name mentioned. 'Wonder where Santa came from?'

'I can't see any physical resemblance, so unless he was born in the North Pole or has reindeers...?'

'Reckon he has a Santa suit in his wardrobe?

Deciding to have fun with them, he pops his head into the room. 'No I don't.' Catching the _busted!_ look on young Spider's face made that scare all the more worth it.

'Think Christmas, St Nick, Christmas Carols – Away in an Manger, and there you got it.'

Stepping out of the room just as quickly, he takes another bite of his lunch, a grin on his face as he leaves the group behind.

****************

Digging into the packet of apricots on the desk nearby, she was so focussed on the policies, guidelines and assorted paperwork in front of her, that she startled when there was a knock on the door.

With Walters out of the room, she realised that whomever was here was most likely here for her. Lifting her head, she saw Commander McLaren in the doorway. He disregarded all pleasantries as he got straight to his point. 'Room 2 in fifteen minutes. Fraternisation case.'

_Huh?! _'You want me to sit on a panel now?'

'No time like the present.' And with that he was gone, leaving her momentarily stunned.

Her new boss appeared abrupt and gruff, but she knew he had a reputation. Just the possibility of coming before Commander McLaren had most newbies running scared as Rachael had informed her. His communication skills needed work – and he was rude – but Walters had assured her that he was brutally good at his job.

Gathering up the things that she would need, she headed for the door.

_Time to sink or swim eh? _

****************

In charge of the ship, he found the scheduled patrol cut short when RO got his attention. 'Sir, Coast Guard on the line.'

Reaching for the radio, he gave orders to the RO to get the captain to the bridge as he took the communication.

By the time his CO had arrived on the bridge, he had the basics of the situation: a Coast Guard patrol flying overhead had seen a boat named _Stark Raven _that was stationary just west of their position. They weren't responding to communications and the Coast Guard suspected that they might be in trouble. Hammersley was the closest asset.

Debriefing the captain on the situation, he assured the Coast Guard that they would respond as the CO approached the navigator and altered the ship's course in order to get them to the _Stark Raven_ coordinates.

Call complete, and with the CO now in control of the ship, he moved to organise the boarding party.

Life was certainly different on a patrol boat.

****************

Sitting alongside Commander McLaren, she is given a brief opportunity to meet the third panel member – a Lieutenant Commander Terrance 'Polly' Farmer – before their issue comes before them.

'Case 2009-862/J. Fraternisation between officers. _HMAS Kirribilli_ Executive Officer Lieutenant Octavia Howard and Commanding Officer Ralph Winston.'

Pen and paper in front of her, Kate sits up a little higher as Lieutenant Howard was summoned to give her statement.

'Ralph – I mean Commander Winston – and I have been sleeping together for just under four months. We first got together after a night out some time ago. And from then onwards, we'd catch up every now and then.'

Listening to the facts that she is hearing, she can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. This could very easily have been her and Mike standing in front of the committee now with those exact facts and circumstances.

'We wouldn't have been caught if we hadn't done it on the boat and the Chief Petty Officer hadn't walked in on us. I didn't want to keep it up, but who am I to say no to my boss hey?'

The feelings of hypocrisy didn't go away with this further revelation of facts and she had to remind herself of why she was here.

****************

Stepping on board the _Stark Raven_, Santa is followed by Swain, Buffer and Spider. Seeing no one on deck, he makes his way toward the bridge which he discovers to be empty, whilst Buffer and Swain head down below. Fearing a ghost ship, his attention is then drawn when Buffer calls that he has found someone coming out from below. It's a teenager who introduces himself as Leith Copeland.

_The kid didn't look old enough to be manning the boat himself, let alone be out here with supervision. _'You in charge of this boat?' he asked.

'No sir,' was the fearful response. 'I've had a lesson or two myself, but my mother's steering it. We've just been sitting here a bit. Is that a problem?'

'Where's your mother?' he probed.

'She's not feeling too good, so she's down below,' said Leith, his eyes moving furtively to the hatch.

'I'm feeling fine,' said an indignant new voice as Ellen Copeland made her unsteady arrival on the deck. Santa noticed the worried look on the teenager's face before he turned to the mother. 'Are you okay ma'am?' asked Swain, instantly on the lookout for any injuries.

'Just dandy. I'm perfectly fine.'

No she wasn't. He could recognise the signs anywhere: the red cheeks, the unsteadiness and lack of balance.

With Swain attempting a brief examination and declaring her fit, Santa pauses before he relays likewise to the CO. _Perhaps she wasn't doing it at the moment, and it was all okay? _Returning to the Hammersley, he pondered his suspicions. His previous superior had not appreciated his input on such matters.

He didn't say anything.

****************

The bitter taste hadn't left her mouth since the first moment that Lieutenant Howard had entered the room. Her story seemed genuine, but perhaps it was being in a relationship with her own (now ex) Commanding Officer that made her think that something was off. No captain would put their ship at risk for a fling onboard.

She puts the question to the officer in front of her. 'When did the onboard incident happen?'

'Well, the first one was two weeks ago on the Friday at lunchtime, and then we got caught last Wednesday.'

'Are you certain?' She can see McLaren silently flipping through his papers beside her.

'Positive,' was the determined response. 'I remember because that was just before we got changed course to head to Tomlasin Bay.'

McLaren takes over now. 'The first time you were engaged in sexual activities with Lieutenant Commander Ralph Winston was on Friday, 20 November at 1230 hours?'

'Yes. I'm positive,' said the woman in front of them. '12:32 if you want to be precise.'

'And that we do,' responded Commander McLaren in a deceptively low tone. 'Commander Winston was on the phone with NAVCOM at that time.'

As the commander probes harder, the story falls down around her. Lieutenant Octavia Howard had never had a relationship with her superior, and had hoped by being caught in a compromising position, the navy would attempt to keep any non-consensual allegations quiet and she could get off scot-free with a compo payout and an honourable discharge.

Discussing the penalty with Commander McLaren and Lieutenant Commander Farmer, Kate sucks in her breath when the penalty for fraternisation between senior officers is revealed. If she had come before the Committee, there would have been serious ramifications for her career.

****************

He should have said something.

The Hammersley received a mayday call just hours later from a distressed Leith Copeland onboard the _Stark Raven _who nervously shared the fact that their boat had run aground on a nearby sand bar. It was less than 100 metres from where they had last left the _Stark Raven_.

Nothing could be done until the tide went out, and when Santa stepped back on board the _Stark Raven _he could see instantly that Ellen Copeland had been drinking. Taking a hard look at the woman walking clumsily toward them with a bottle raised high, he knew that he should have said something. This unnecessary diversion could have been avoided if he had voiced his suspicions earlier.

Standing in the CO's office later that afternoon, he felt responsible to share with his earlier suspicions about how this incident was a possibility. The CO didn't take it well.

'Maybe we do things differently here to what you're used to, but here we all have input. You should have said something...' _He knows that he should have, and he feels all the worse as he is also kicking himself. _'You're my new right hand man, and I need to have confidence in you to see these things at boarding parties and operations. I need to be able to trust you to have faith in your instincts.'

'I know.' He stood stiffly as the CO took his seat at his desk and sighed. 'We're lucky it wasn't any worse than this. I'm sure you don't need me telling you that this won't happen again.'

'Damn straight it won't.'

****************

Three days later, Kate slid her key into the lock and stepped into her empty apartment. The past three days had been full on and a steep learning curve. It had also been a little bit of an emotional rollercoaster.

Of all the cases she could have faced first up at her new job, it had to be a fraternisation one. And not only that, it had to be a female executive officer and a male commanding officer. Part of her had been thankful that when the case had turned out to be something other than them sleeping together. It made it easier to believe that she hadn't done the same thing, and she felt less guilty about her own situation.

She'd sat in on one more panel in the following two days, but the majority of the time had been spent acquainting herself with policies and procedures, and the number one joy: all the necessary paperwork to satisfy the bureaucracy. Anything she did had to be recorded in painstaking detail.

Quickly changing her clothes, she headed for the kitchen to make herself a concoction that had been at the forefront of her mind all day. Happily seating herself on the lounge, watching some television show that she has no idea is about, she digs in.

Tomorrow was a new day.

****************

Lying on his bunk, back of his head propped by one arm, Santa looked up in contemplation at the bunk above him.

His first day really couldn't have gone any worse: facing a situation that he could easily have avoided. He had projected his experiences from the _Islington _onto the _Hammersley_, and over the past three days, he had swiftly realised that he couldn't have been more wrong.

But the worst thing had been that he knew he was better than this. Thankfully, the various incidents on the patrol since had given him plenty of opportunities to prove himself and his worth. This boat worked on teamwork, respect and a sense of camaraderie between sailors. In short, he just needed to be himself and do his job to the best that he could. Shifting to be comfortable, sleep was swiftly coming.

Tomorrow was a new day.

****************

_Next Chapter:_ You want me to meet your family?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has taken so long to update. My muse seems to be eager to write stories for various other shows and stray away from this fic. But the plus side is once this chapter is completed, the next few chapters _should_ write themselves quickly.

****************

Kate and Mike were sitting on the couch watching the news in comfortable silence as Kate mused on the changing nature of their relationship. They had gone from seeing each other almost daily – and being confined to close quarters with each other on a regular basis – to seeing each other in snatches of time when they were both off duty. It had meant some adjustments were needed, but at the same time, it heralded a fresh start to their relationship. Without the fear of fraternisation looming above them, or the need to be purely professional, the time they now spent together was stress-free. Relatively.

But tonight's 'time together' was shattered when the phone rang.

With her primary cushion dislodged when Mike stood up, Kate reached for another as Mike placed his phone to his ear with a curt 'Flynn'.

Judging from the look on his face, he was not happy with what the other person had to say. He finished the call with a heavy sigh and approached her once again, taking a seat on the table in front of the couch.

She propped up her head on the back of the couch as she took in his despondent look. 'We've been crash sailed.'

'Okay,' she responded and judging by his reaction, she guessed that he had been anticipating a different response from her. 'It's the Navy life Mike. It was bound to happen,' she elaborated.

'But I'll miss the ultrasound tomorrow.'

'I'll get plenty of pictures,' she promised reaching forward to kiss him on the lips before she moved him along with a shoo-ing motion. 'Go save someone.'

********************

For all her bravado the previous evening, when Kate found herself in the waiting room of the military hospital the next morning, part of her did wish that he was here with her.

When her name was called, she lifted her head and followed the perky nurse into a consultation room. Sitting on the table she waited for Dr Lucciadello to arrive as she aimlessly looked at the various posters on the wall. She turned when the door opened and the doctor entered with a smile. 'Lieutenant McGregor. How are we today?'

'Good thanks.'

'Feeling okay?' asked the doctor in a warm tone, fingers poised to document her answer on the clipboard.

'Apart from the morning sickness every morning like clockwork, yeah it's been pretty good.'

'Good, good,' nodded the doctor. 'Let's get you to lie back and pull up your shirt and then we'll see how everything's going shall we?'

It had been seven weeks since she had last seen a picture and as she looked at the black and grey blobs on the screen she marvelled that Skipper had grown so much already. _Skipper? Now where the hell had that come from? Damn you Mike. _

Her mental berating stopped instantly when she heard the doctor's next words. 'Do you have twins in the family?'

_Twins?!_ 'I'm sorry. Did you just say twins?'

'Mmm,' was the distracted answer as the doctor looked intently at the screen.

'No history of twins in my family, but I'll need to check with the baby's father for his family,' she offered nervously, attempting to make her own sense of the indistinguishable shapes before her.

'Let me just check the angle...'

********************

She was standing in the kitchen chopping up capsicum, her body slowly swaying in time to some music, when Mike arrived at her apartment later that evening. He joined her there and wrapped his arms around her from behind to rest on her swell. 'How did it go?' he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

'Good,' she nodded, still intent on chopping – and eating – the crunchy red vegetable. 'The ultrasound went well.'

'I can't believe I missed it.'

'You'll get the next one.'

'I might need to send out a memo to every boat even considering entering Australian waters at your next appointment,' considered Mike as he snagged a piece of capsicum from the chopping board. 'At this rate the closest I'll get to an ultrasound is when our kid is actually born.'

'And I'd really prefer it if you were actually there,' Kate laughed in response, her hand grabbing his travelling hand to bring the pilfered capsicum to her own mouth.

'Don't you worry. I will be,' promised Mike pulling her closer back to him to kiss the side of her forehead. 'Now tell me more about the appointment. "Good" can't be all of it.'

'You got any twins in your family?' she asked nonchalantly, a small smile forming on her face - not that he could see it. She felt his reaction though when his hands tightened around her. 'Twins?' She could have sworn his voice was a pitch higher than normal.

'Mmm. Twins,' she confirmed, turning in his arms, taking another bite of capsicum. His hands were now on her hips.

'Dad was a boy/girl twin and my sister has twin girls, so yes there are twins in the family.' He paused and looked at her intently. 'Are you trying to tell me that we're having twins?'

'Nope,' she said gleefully. 'Don't worry Skipper is the only one in there.'

She rolled her eyes when Mike rent the air with a silent 'whoop' at her use of his nickname for their child before he touched his forehead to hers. 'Don't do that to me again!'

'Figured you could suffer through the same shock I did today!' she reasoned with a smile.

He drew back slightly. 'The doctor thought you were expecting twins?'

'Well why else would I bring it up?' she laughed patting her hands on his chest.

'Oh I don't know,' he said in a teasing manner. 'You take great pleasure in toying with me.'

Her objection is muffled when his warm mouth came down to cover hers and he lifted her body up to him. As her arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss, there were no words spoken for some time.

********************

Sitting at the table eating a late supper later that evening, Kate looked up from her plate to find him looking intently at her. 'What?' she said self consciously.

'Speaking of twins,' he said slowly. 'How would you like to meet my family?'

'You want me to meet your family?' she repeated in an incredulous tone, all thought of food now forgotten.

'Well yeah,' he said. 'I'd planned to introduce you anyway and Christmas seems to be a good a time as any.'

'Christmas?' She couldn't believe it. 'You want me to meet your family at Christmas?'

'Yeah,' he said, watching her face. 'Is that a problem?'

'No,' she said slowly, and realised that she meant it. 'Just unexpected.'

'Good, then it's sorted,' he concluded as he turned back to his meal.

'How many people are we talking about?' probed Kate leaning forward to rest her chin on her propped up palm.

'In the family or there for Christmas?' he responded with his mouth full.

'It's a different number?' she asked confused.

'Oh yes!' laughed Mike wryly. 'Immediate family is Mum, Dad, two sisters, a brother and three nieces and nephews. Extended is the various aunties, uncles and cousins that are in the area. 'Bout 40+ will be at Mum and Dad's place for Christmas Day.'

'Forty? Forty people?' said Kate faintly. She was glad her hand was propping her up, or else her jaw might have just dropped to the table.

'Not what you were expecting?' said Mike with a grin.

'Ah, no.'

Clearing the plates, Mike threw his last comment over his shoulder. 'We'll need to get the time off and book the flight to Sydney.'

'It's in Sydney?!'

****************

_Next Chapter:_ Merry Christmas one and all!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Just a short filler chapter before we can move on!

****************

In the three short weeks that had passed flown by far too fast since her ultrasound, Kate felt like she had doubled in size. Her small frame did nothing to hide the fact that she was now very apparently pregnant – even at four months. Where before she could fit into the majority of her 'normal' clothes, she now found herself unable to pull on her most comfortable pair of jeans the day before she flew out to Sydney. And so it was with a heavy heart that Kate caught a taxi to the closest shopping centre.

The need to go shopping three days before Christmas was not a pleasant experience: the noise, the smells, the mush pit of people and the inability to find what she needed grated on her nerves. She just needed some clothes that fit!

And adding to the stress levels of the impending visit to Mike's family was the news that the Hammersley had been delayed returning to port and so her plan for packing, flying and otherwise organising herself was thrown into array now that she'd have to meet Mike at the dock and depart from there for the airport.

She really should be thankful that they'd managed time off over Christmas, but as she stood in front of Mike's wardrobe and considered what to pack for him, she cursed - not for the first time, and nor would it be the last time - the Navy life for being unpredictable.

Being on the Disciplinary Committee meant that she had just over a week long holiday over Christmas and New Year, but usually the patrol boats and frigates didn't recognise the holiday in a 'week off' sense. However this year, in an attempt to make the Navy more 'family friendly', the Navy had declared that a skeleton crew would man the seas over Christmas and so all other personnel would be permitted shore leave. Hammersley was one of the lucky ships ordered to shore.

Stepping out of the taxi a few hours later, paying the driver with a smile and thanking him when he unloaded her begs nearby she raised her hand to block the rays that accompanied the 34 degree heat as she spots the Hammersley cruising in port. Dropping her hand, she smoothed her hand over her top and rested them both on her hips as she began the waiting game. After much internal debate and discussion, she had decided on wearing off-white/cream knee-length shorts and a loose flowing sleeveless top in autumn colours. Something comfortable that fit, looked okay, and would hopefully make a good first impression on the Flynn family. There was no covering up her pregnancy anymore, so comfort was now at the forefront of her mind.

Seeing the Hammersley docking, her stress levels dropped slightly, and she felt better as her old crewmates step off the ship and approach her. There was something so _familiar_ about seeing their faces, and if their reactions were anything to go by, they were pleased to see her too. She had only seen them on and off briefly since she had left the boat just under a month ago, but if Nikki's reaction of running forward and giving her an enthusiastic hug and plastering her hands on her abdomen was anything to go by, it had been far too long.

There is a sense of joviality in the air as the majority of the Hammersley crew stand on the dock and wait for their respective taxis, and as all cheerily talk over each other, it became apparent that each person's Christmas plans were considerably different.

Spider was headed off to the family home for Christmas, as was Bomber – who was also obliged to get her country butt back home as soon as possible in order to be a bridesmaid for her cousin's wedding on Christmas Eve.

Santa was moving house and Buffer had won a trip off the radio that he was finally free to take, and he'd wheedled Nikki into attending with him.

2 Dads was tight lipped, but presumably he was spending Christmas with his partner (?) and his child.

RO had refused the shore leave and elected to stay behind and work over the break.

Charge was broadcasting his master plans for a barbeque with beer and mates, though she knew that he was also attempting to make contact with his estranged children over the holiday.

A car had picked up Bomber, but the rest of the team was present when Mike finally stepped off the Hammersley. She was not prepared when he made his way over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed aside her momentary surprise to respond, breaking apart when a wolf whistle was heard in the near vicinity.

She had her suspicions it was Buffer.

As she sent him a fake glare, she smiled at seeing the blushing cheeks of young Spider in reaction to their show of affection. It was kind of cute.

Mike didn't let go of her as he turned to his crew. 'Merry Christmas one and all and I don't want to see you back until after New Years. If you must come back, I most certainly won't be here, but if you feel so inclined to do some work, Bomber has advised me that the galley could do with a good scrub.'

The taxis came swiftly then as hugs, waves and other farewells (and insults in some cases) were thrown about and the Hammersley crew left for Christmas.

****************

_Coming up:_ Kate has no idea what she is getting herself into when she meets the Flynn clan!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

****************

It would appear that baby and flying did not go well together. First of all they'd been delayed getting out of Cairns, then the temperature control on board the plane had been screwed and she'd had to get up every minute – alright, every fifteen minutes – to head to the bathroom for a whole plethora of reasons. She'd felt sorry for the man sitting in the aisle seat, what with her frequent trips that meant she needed to ask him to move as she came and went constantly, but she'd been full of gratitude when he'd offered to switch to the window seat so that she could have the aisle after her fifth trip past him. They'd had an aborted landing in Sydney which meant that they had to circle in the air for what felt like an hour, and after finally managing to land, the queue to exit the plane had been excruciatingly long.

She was tired, cranky and pregnant and her internal body clock had been thrown. All she wanted was a bed, a shower, some food... hang on, just a bed would be good at the moment.

Getting dizzy looking at the bags and rubber rushing by before her on the carousel, and with the crowd dwindling around them, she was certain that their bags were going to be the very last ones of the plane. _Just her luck. _Turning her head, she saw Mike talking on his mobile to their lift – which if memory served her correctly – was his older sister Justine. Her mind automatically recalled all that she could remember Mike telling her about Justine Flynn: _eldest child at 40, 18 months older than Mike, divorced and with a seven year old kid – Mike's godson_.

She met Justine Flynn in the flesh when they finally made their way out of the airport and Mike's sister brought the car around to the pick up zone. After a quick introduction, bags were put in the boot, everyone strapped in and she was ashamed to admit that she remembered nothing of the hour's drive that followed, lulled into a light doze by the car's movements and the low voices of Mike and Justine in the front seats.

If she thought that arriving at the Flynn home would mean that she had an opportunity to disappear quickly to bed, she was in for a shock. She'd been startled awake when the car door was opened and her head lost it's propping. Momentarily bemused, she turned to find Mike looking at her with a grin. 'Wake up sleepyhead.'

She couldn't even be bothered deigning that with a response.

It was a jumble of hands as both Kate and Mike reached for the seatbelt clasp and as she stepped out of the car he pushed her in the direction of the house as he went to the boot to grab the bags. Following Justine up the path, she stepped onto the veranda as the door was thrown open as she was greeted with a 'So you're the reason that my son is coming home for Christmas for the first time in three years?'

'Ah...' she said nervously taking in the sight of the tall, thin grey haired woman. _What was she supposed to say to that?_

'Don't tease Mum,' said Justine as she pecks her mother on the check and enters into the house.

'Moi?' feigned the older woman innocently before she turned her full attention to Kate with a warm smile. 'I'm Carol Flynn – Mike's mother.'

'Kate McGregor,' responded Kate, reaching out her hand to shake Carol's but was surprised to find herself pulled into a hug. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'All good I hope?' Kate ventured as a new voice entered the fray. 'All good,' promised Mike as he stepped onto veranda with the bags.

'Which is more than I can say about my own children sometimes,' laughed Carol as she pulled her son in for a hug. 'Good to see you Michael.' Kate watched as Mike hugged his mother back fiercely. 'Good to see you too Mum.' Maybe it was the hormones, but she felt like she was going to burst into tears at such a loving display between mother and son. The waterfall never had a chance to eventuate as Carol ushered her son into the house and wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder and led her into the house.

The introductions didn't stop there.

With Mike zipping upstairs to put the bags down, she'd been left in the kitchen with Justine and Carol who were opening up the well-stocked fridge and pulling out various plates of food. _What were they planning on doing with the food at this hour of the night? Have a party? _

Mike re-entered the room soon after with a man that looked exactly like him and she was introduced to his father, Patrick Flynn. The older man didn't say much, but offered her a solid handshake and then escaped from the room with an excuse of checking up on Ethan, Justine's sleeping son.

Kate was plied with offers of food and drinks and felt overwhelmed in the face of so much hospitality and generosity. And then there was the noise. She'd never heard such a _constant _noise: the talking never seemed to stop. She was sitting at the table with a plate piled high with food and a cold and hot drink nearby when the front door slammed and a new noise drifted down the hall.

'We would have been here earlier if you hadn't driven,' said a female voice loudly.

'What are you trying to say?' retorted a male voice in response. 'I drive like a grandma?'

'That's putting it nicely,' was the taunting response from the same woman.

The voices materialised into physical presences when a man stepped into the doorway with two little girls sitting on his hips. 'Wide load coming through!' he crowed as a voice piped up behind him. 'You better be talking about yourself and not me,' grumbled the heavily pregnant woman that followed.

'Ah,' hesitated the man with a grin as he dropped the two girls to the floor. 'Yeah.' As Mike's nieces were swept up into the joyful arms of their various relatives for an enthusiastic greeting, the man then proclaimed his arrival to all in a loud voice. 'Hello everyone. We are here!'

'Finally,' was the low mutter of the woman next to him as they both stepped further into the room. And then both stopped when their eyes fell on to her. Mike had one of his nieces in his arms as he stepped forward to stand next to the man. 'Kate, this is my baby brother Thomas and baby sister Abigail,' he said nodding to each in turn.

'I'm the youngest one,' said Mike's brother as Abigail poked him in the side. 'I think that's pretty obvious.'

'How could you tell?' said Thomas in mock surprise, hand over his heart in an exaggerated manner. 'It's my good young looks right?'

'I was thinking more along the lines of maturity levels,' snorted the pregnant woman as she sat down on a chair near Kate and let out a sigh of relief as Thomas raised his voice. 'I object!'

'When you're finished...' trailed off Mike in the long suffering tone of an elder sibling as the young man and woman snapped back to the present and flashed identical grins at her. 'Abby.' 'Tommy.'

'And these are my nieces Eloise and Lindsey.'

'I'm four and three-quarters,' piped up Eloise from her position in Mike's arms. 'So's Linds. Cos we're twins. So we're both four and three quarters.'

****************

She didn't get anywhere near a bed until after one.

Sitting on the couch, her head falling dangerously close to Mike's shoulder nearby as she fought her tiredness, she wondered what the next few days were going to be like if this was any indication. This was the first night - and already there'd been a party, though she must admit that what she thought of as a party was apparently just a normal family event for the Flynns. It was slightly overwhelming and she could honestly say that she'd never met a group of people that were so genuinely glad to make her acquaintance and honestly interested in her.

Stifling another yawn, she tried focus her concentration on the conversation Mike was having with his sister nearby. It was rare to see him so relaxed. 'So where's that man of yours?' probed Mike, slipping his arm around Kate's shoulders.

'Brett'll be arriving tomorrow,' responded Abby, brushing her short brown hair from her face as she elaborated for Kate's benefit. 'My husband works for a company that doesn't really celebrate Christmas!'

Further conversations are halted when the grandfather clock in the hall strikes one and Justine steps into the lounge room from the kitchen holding her pills and a glass of water. 'I don't know if you lot realise it, but it's 1,' she said as she gulped down her medication. 'In the morning,' she elaborated around the water in her mouth.

That sent everyone flying into action. As various good night's and sleep well's were thrown about Kate smiled and nodded and hugged and kissed as required before happily allowing Mike to lead her up the stairs. Reaching the top and parting ways with Tommy, Kate suddenly stood still, Mike turning to her with an inquisitive look. 'Where am I sleeping?'

'What do you mean?' said Mike in confusion. 'You're sleeping with me.'

'But what will your parents think?' she protested as Mike stepped closer to her.

'Kate,' he laughed as he reached out and rested his hand on her swell. 'We're both grownups and I think that it's kind of obvious that we've done the 'deed'.'

She opened her mouth to respond then shut it as she pushed against his chest. 'I'm too tired to argue.'

'Well then, let's get you to bed shall we?' laughed Mike as he pulled her into his embrace and they shuffled the short distance to his bedroom.

****************

_Next Chapter:_ Never come between Jussy, Mike, Abby, Tommy and a game of Pictionary!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Whoo. This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Enjoy!

****************

Opening her eyes groggily the following morning, Kate was momentarily confused by her surroundings, before she remembered where she was. Reaching out an arm for a body next to her, her brow furrowed when she found emptiness. Turning her head to look at the clock – and noting with a soft smile that the clock itself was a ship – she opened her eyes in amazement. It was 7:43am and she had just woken up. This really was one for the books.

Throwing back the sheets, she swung her legs off the bed and stretched her arms over her head as she let out a huge yawn. She was so tired. Standing up, she promptly sat down again when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Rightio, that was a little bit too fast.

The world once again at rights, she gingerly stood up and approached her bag that had been dumped in the corner yesterday by her ever-so-tidy man. As she bent down to grab her toiletries, her body rebelled against the move and her stomach flew into her mouth. Throwing open the door and dashing down the hall – thankful that she didn't see anyone – she ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. It would appear that her body had granted her a reprieve from the usual 6:40am wakeup call – but the morning sickness was still ever so very much present.

Retrieving her clothes and necessities from the bedroom, she grinned as she spotted the towel folded on the end of the bed with a note in Mike's handwriting, a packet of salted nuts from the plane nearby.

She took a quick shower before making the bed and preparing to head downstairs. Checking her appearance once more, she walked down the stairs. It was a miracle that she hadn't woken up any earlier really, what with the level of noise coming from the dining room. Standing in the doorway, she looked at everyone in various stages of eating, preparing or playing and inwardly released a sigh of relief. There were no new people for her to meet – yet.

'Ah Sleeping Beauty awakens!' called Tommy as she shyly stepped into the room and all the attention fell on to her.

Mike's head looked up from where he sat with a young boy and flashed her a grin. Looking back at the little boy – who she figured had to be his godson Ethan – Justine's son – he placed a hand on his should and explained what he was doing and where he was going before he stood up and made his way over to her. 'Good morning,' he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

'Morning.' She was well used to be kissed by now, but she still wasn't accustomed to public displays of affection. Looking around furtively at Mike's family, none of them appeared to be fazed.

Sitting down for breakfast, Kate was presented with a plate of food – the first of many the day. As she sipped her orange juice, Abby took a seat next to her and spoke at a furious pace about what the plans were for the day. It would appear that Christmas Eve was a day that the Flynn clan took as an opportunity for family time apart from others. But she was advised by Abby that Christmas Day here tomorrow would be a whole other ball game.

Great.

When she sat down for dinner several hours later, she mused that she'd never been through a day that had gone so quick but slow, done nothing, but still a lot and on the all, just mosied through the time with no worries or structure. She was still wary of people and not quite sure of how to act, but as evening fell, she found herself beginning to relax.

Sitting round the table now as food was passed around, Kate noted yet another insult thrown from one Flynn sibling to another. Insults really did seem to be the way that they all showed their love for each other. The latest one had Mike and Tommy ganging up on the females of the family and trying to get out of the washing up duty that followed after dinner. 'It's women's business!' Needless to say, their odds of success were pretty much non-existent.

When a car pulled up into the driveway and a door slammed shut, the twins were on the edge of their seats as they looked at each other excitedly. Looking to their mother for permission, and with permission granted, they ran for the windows where they could see a lone figure walking up the path. Racing each other to the door, Ellie and Linds threw themselves into the arms of the new arrival. 'Daddy!'

Abby's husband entered the dining with a smile on his tired face, a twin on each hip and a greeting for all. He dropped a kiss on Abby's lips before he took a seat nearby where the twins promptly rearranged themselves in his lap and continued to talk at a mile a minute. It was a while before they breathed long enough for anyone to get in a word edgewise and Pat Flynn was the first one in. 'So how's Mr Government these days?'

'Lovely as ever,' responded Brett with a laugh as his mother-in-law reached for a plate. 'You want anything to eat?' asked Carol as Brett shook his head. 'I grabbed something on the way, so I'm fine.'

'You sure?'

'I'm sure. Thanks Carol.'

'Well in that case, boys – get to it,' ordered Carol. 'You know the drill.'

As the plates were passed down, Tommy stood up with a perilously stacked combination of plates, mugs and cutlery that wobbled dangerously in his arms as he took a step back. 'Yo Brezza. Kitchen duty calls. Let's go get you that lovely frilly apron you like shall we?'

'You know what Tommy? Wouldn't want to begrudge you of the privilege, so I'm right here thanks.'

'Brett is a guest boys – and so he doesn't need to do the dishes,' admonished Carol.

'But he's a man!' protested Mike as he hooked as many cups and mugs into his hands as he could. It was amazing how returning to the family home seemed to make all these grown up adults revert to their childhood selves.

'I'll ignore that comment this time,' said Carol as she held out the large plate that was littered with chicken bones. 'But only because you're giving me another grandchild.'

Kate choked on her water as Mike balanced the plate on the mugs. 'Looks like Kate's saved my butt once again doesn't it,' said Mike grinning at her. 'You okay?'

'Don't worry about me,' she responded waving off his concern. 'I'd be more worried about what happened if you don't get _your _butt into the kitchen now.'

As Mike rolled his eyes good naturedly and followed his father into the kitchen, Tommy pitched a last minute plea to Brett. 'Yeah?'

'No,' said Brett as Tommy let out a dramatic sigh and walked into the kitchen comically, each step threatening to topple over his tower of crockery. 'I can't look,' said Carol as she exchanged a look with Kate, before their attention was diverted to the left. 'Daddy poked his tongue out at Uncle Tommy!' exclaimed Ellie as Linds nodded her head in agreement. 'That's naughty.'

'You're right,' said Brett as he looked at them seriously. 'Daddy shouldn't have done that. So what's his punishment?'

'What do you say you tickle him?' said Abby from her reclined seat next to them, hands resting on her considerable girth where baby was kicking and punching.

'Abs...' groaned Brett in objection, but he couldn't stop his laughter as he was tickled to death by his girls. In his attempt to get away he stood up from the table and held them both upside down as they began to laugh. It's now that she gets her official introduction to Mike's brother-in-law. 'Brett Andrassy.'

'Kate McGregor.'

She got to know Brett a little better when they all left Mike, Tommy, Pat and the recently recruited Ethan in the kitchen soon after and made a move to the lounge room. With the twins playing a furious game of snap, Brett dropped down onto the couch next to her. 'So how far along are you?'

'Four months.'

'Hard to believe that Mikey's going to be a father after all these years.'

'You make him sound like he's ancient!' laughed Kate. 'Well, when you've known him as long as I have... You're the first girl that Mikey's ever brought home that I've met.'

She continued to talk with Brett for a little while longer before she was pulled into a conversation with Abby and Justine about babies. That conversation ended when Tommy entered the room with a shout and ran toward them with a box. 'Pictionary! Pictionary! Pictionary!' he chanted as Justine and Abby let out a whoop.

'What's going on?' asked Kate as she whispered to Brett. 'Prepare yourself. You're about to see the Flynns in all their ugly glory.'

'Over a board game?' asked Kate bemused as Mike stepped into the room. 'It's not just a board game – it's Pictionary,' he said as if it were the most obvious thing as he leant over the back of the couch between Kate and Brett. 'It's the ultimate test to reveal just who are the superior siblings.'

'Do you mean like girls against boys or something?' Abby laughed in response to her question. 'Yeah Tommy. We're the girls' team!'

Tommy placed the board game on the table as he took on a very campy demeanour. 'Charmed, darling.'

'Looking a little more like a drag queen than a lady over there,' snorted Justine as Kate looked on in confusion before Mike explained. 'It's not a gender based thing, but rather it's a battle between brains and what I guess could be classified as brawn. Me and Jussy against our lowly siblings.'

'So that would make Abby and Tommy the brains?' said Kate with a laugh as she tilted her head to look at his face. 'Oh Kate – you wound me!' said Mike as everyone laughed. Mike gave her a quick kiss before he moved around the couch and approached his siblings where the insults began.

'Prepare to meet your maker!'

'Already met him and he wished me good luck.'

'Hey that's a new one. How long did it take for you to come up with that?'

'Ha ha.'

'Be nice.'

'Do we do niceness?'

'Nope.'

After a great deal of verbal abuse that slowed down the setting up of the game considerably, the battle was finally set. Abby and Tommy were seated on the right hand side of the table, with Justine and Mike on the left. She was thankful that she wasn't required to play, and was more than happy to sit back and watch was clearly going to be an entertaining evening.

Ethan sat next to his mother with a pad of paper and a neat row of sharpened pencils, whilst Eloise and Lindsey were jumping up and down behind their mother as Mike and Tommy rolled the dice to see who would be going first. Patrick and Carol had taken up residence in the two matching chairs nearby, and Brett had momentarily left the room to unpack his car.

When Tommy rolled the five to Mike's three, Ellie and Linds let out a whoop. 'Go Mummy! Go Uncle Tommy!' The girls were the designated 'cheerleaders' for the 'Brawn Team', whilst Ethan is the sole supporter of Mike and Justine. 'Good luck,' he said solemnly as Mike thanked his nephew equally sombrely and Justine boasted to the other team that this time next year they'd have another cheerleader. Kate is bemused for a moment before she realised that they were talking about her and Mike's unborn child.

Tommy's quick to respond. 'You might be one up next year – but so will we be. Abby will be popping out number three anytime now – so we'll still be ahead. As always.'

'Thanks Tommy,' said Abby as she hit her teammate's shoulder. 'How about you try contributing a cheerleader of your own, boy?'

'Me?' scoffed Tommy. 'I think not. I'm more than happy with my carefree single life.'

'Will we be commencing the game anytime soon?' interrupted Ethan.

What followed was three hours of immense concentration, insults that got meaner as the time progressed and tempers that flared with each drawing.

Ellie and Linds had quickly grown bored with watching the game, and had returned to playing with their dolls. When Lindsey began to cry over Eloise taking her doll and came to her father inconsolable, Brett scooped her up into his lap, but the little girl couldn't be placated and Brett stood up as he excused himself. 'I think it's bedtime for these two.' Ellie objected to her father's call for bedtime, but changed her mind swiftly when she saw the look on her mother's face.

Ellie raced over to kiss her grandmother sitting in the chair knitting, before she raced over to the matching chair nearby and startled her dozing grandfather awake with her goodnight. Brett followed with Lindsey in his arms, before they turned to the table and the Flynn siblings looked up from their game long enough to kiss the twins good night.

Kate was the last in line for the farewells as Ellie raced over to her next and scrambled into her lap for an enthusiastic hug and kiss. 'Nigh night Aunty Kate.' Her surprise at being called an 'aunty' was surpassed moments later when Ellie patted her stomach, just like she had done to her mother's moments earlier. 'Nigh night baby.'

'Sorry,' apologised Brett as he pulled Ellie back. 'It's a family tradition.'

'It's okay,' she said softly as the trio left the room to check on Santa's cookies and milk before heading upstairs. She couldn't help the smile on her face, and her eyes met Mike's for a moment before his attention was called back to his game by his sister. 'Hey Captain Flynn. All Play!'

Ethan followed them to bed not long after when he arose from the table and carefully picked up his paper and pencils. 'I wish you all a good night's sleep.' His good night's were very different to that of his cousins as he pecked his mother on the cheek, and nodded his head in the direction of everyone else before he left the room.

Pat fell asleep in his chair once again, and it was Kate and Carol who sat with a cup of tea as they watched the game of Pictionary nearing its end. It all came down to the last All Play and with Mike and Tommy drawing, the tensions were high.

And it was all over within seconds of the timer beginning when Abby yelled out 'boat!' and Tommy punched the air. 'Victory!'

'It's a boat Jussy! A boat!' lamented Mike as Tommy stood up from his chair and did a dance on the spot. 'We beat you!' crowed Tommy. Kate grinned as Mike became defensive. 'You didn't beat us per se. When you look at the running tally...'

'Uh uh bro,' said Abby. 'We beat you fair and square – any more beaten and you'd be a pulp.'

'Piss off,' said Justine as she began to clean up the game.

'Ah ah,' said Tommy, waving his finger in her face. 'Language.'

'Children, settle down,' said Carol demurely from their end of the table.

'He started it,' said all four of them at the same time as Carol rolled her eyes at her grown children. 'How old are you?'

It was just before 11pm, and with Pictionary out of sight and of mind, all the adults – including the now wide awake 'I was just resting my eyes' Pat – had their drink of choice as they sat about comfortably in the lounge room. Kate sat next to Mike who pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her head as Tommy sipped his rum and coke and let out a sigh from his position on the floor. 'That was a good night.'

'That it was,' agreed Justine. 'We haven't played Pictionary in a while.'

'I don't think I've ever played Pictionary,' ventured Kate as everyone turned to her. 'I was more of the Monopoly type of person.' Everyone's eyes flew off Kate and onto Justine as the oldest Flynn child raised her hand. 'We do not _do _Monopoly. Ever.'

'Jussy has a serious problem with the game,' whispered Mike into her ear. 'I never win it! Ever!' protested Justine. 'Oh you poor ickle wickle Jussy,' taunted Tommy.

'Remind me why I keep you around?' threw back Justine.

'Because you love me!' said Tommy with what was presumably a winning smile.

'I must have missed that memo,' said Justine deceptively sweetly in return as Tommy sighed dramatically. 'Oh sis you wound me.'

'Live with it.'

'Oh look at the treatment I receive,' said Tommy looking to Kate for sympathy. 'Nobody loves me in this family. I'm a reject.'

'Can't imagine why!' snorted Brett softly as Abby laughed alongside him and Tommy crawled forward on his knees to Kate with a dopey look.

'Oi Tommy,' yelled Mike, flicking his foot in his younger brother's direction when he came close enough. 'Hands off my girl.'

'Well you haven't married her yet, so she's free game,' said Tommy as a deathly silence fell over the room. You could have heard a pin drop.

Kate looked around awkwardly – looking at anything that wasn't Mike – as she stood up, said 'good night' and made her exit from the room as quickly as possible. Mike sent a glare at Tommy before he too followed and Justine reached forward and hit her brother on the back of the head. Rubbing his head in pain, the youngest Flynn looked to his father for support. 'Daaad!'

'I don't think so son. That's wasn't the smartest move to make.'


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

She'd survived it!

Kate hums a song under her breath as she packs her bag in preparation for their flight out early tomorrow morning. It was quite an addictive song and she had Tommy Flynn to blame for it being stuck in her head like a broken record.

Ellie and Linds loved the big purple dinosaur that went by the name of Barney, and being the 'cool' uncle (as he'd advised her several times over) Tommy had taken it upon himself to come up with a new version of the song. And so:

_I love you. You love me._

_We're a happy family _

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Had become:

_I hate you. You hate me_

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big punch _

_And a slap from me to you_

_Won't you say you hate me too? _

Needless to say, the two four year olds had sung this at the top of their voices for all of Christmas Day – with the accompanying actions. They'd also gotten creative and twigged the other verse themselves. Never let it be said that four year olds couldn't be creative!

_I hate you. You hate me._

_We're enemies like they should be._

_With a great big hit _

_And a push from me to you_

_Won't you say you hate me too? _

Brett and Mike had actually resorted to covering their mouths when they began to whisper the song to each other during the Christmas grace at dinner two nights before. And she could have sworn that Abby and Brett were going to murder Tommy on the spot when they had left earlier this morning to drive to Brett's family in the country and the girls were still in singing mode. She felt for them. It was going to be a long five hours!

That still didn't help her situation though as she found herself constantly humming it. Folding various pieces of clothing, her thoughts turned to Mike.

After the marriage scare on Christmas Eve, she'd bolted from the lounge room and ran for his bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it, and her emotions had been in turmoil when Mike had stepped into the room not long after.

'Kate...' He hadn't looked too certain of what to say, and she'd just smiled and told him to not worry. It was a joke – after all it was Tommy they were talking about. There had been a degree of awkwardness between them that night, but it had all disappeared by the time Christmas arrived the following morning.

She had no doubt that the family had obviously gotten to Tommy and he spent all of Christmas Day trying to make it up to her. He refused to leave her alone and she was introduced to every single person that was there for the day – from the elderly Great Aunt Eileen and all the way down to the scruffy dog from next door – as she participated in what was officially the biggest party she'd ever been to in her life.

She would have married Mike then and there when he came and rescued her from a conversation with a cousin that thought it was fascinating that she was in the Navy and was going on and on about his desire to join the 'forces that protect Australia's waters from foreign enterprises and the like'. As he laced his fingers through hers and lead her to a relatively quiet spot off to the side, she'd inwardly groaned as yet more people arrive through the front door.

The family was so bloody big!

Mike's estimate of 'oh about 40 people' turned out to be anything but, and by the time they all rolled into bed that night, she swore that she'd met half the country. And every single woman she met seemed to fawn over her pregnancy. Abby had assured her that she would get used to it over time, but the interest in her and the unborn Flynn child was unnerving. She'd been patted within an inch of her life.

Boxing Day had also been another experience: the cricket was on several televisions and there was an actual game of cricket going on in the large backyard behind the house. She knew the basics of cricket and played a game on occasion growing up, but no one had been more surprised than herself when she turned out to be a brilliant fielder. That tennis ball never got past her, and it was a one-handed catch out to her right that saw the end of Mike's cousin Jake's batting reign. It had taken her a second to realise that she had actually caught the ball before she was mobbed by Mike's half of the family.

Sitting on the bed next to her zipped up bag, she rested a hand on her swollen abdomen as she spoke to her unborn child. 'You're going to be so lucky to have your Daddy's family, you know?' she whispered. 'Mummy didn't have anything like that. You're going to be so loved.'

Yawning, she looked at the time, wondering where Mike was. He'd been a godsend and agreed to go out and find what she needed to satisfy her sudden craving of honey chicken and sour cream, but he was sure taking his time.

Little did she know that he hadn't actually left the house yet.

****************

Mike had had every intention to zip down the road and grab some Chinese as quickly as possible, but his master plan had been interrupted when he came across his mother in the kitchen as he reached for the Ford keys.

'Hey Mikey.'

'Hey Mum,' said Mike startled as he turned to find his mother with her dressing gown wrapped around her tall form standing in the doorway. 'I'm just popping out for a moment. Sorry if I woke you.'

'You didn't,' brushed off Carol as she stepped forward. 'You've got a little time to talk with your mother,' she continued as she guided her son to the lounge room.

'Ah...' _It would appear that he did. _

'Kate's a nice girl,' said Carol seating herself as Mike looked at her suspiciously.

'Yes she is,' said Mike cautiously.

'Been a while since you've brought anyone home,' continued Carol conversationally. 'Indeed, it's been a while since I've heard you mention any girl.'

'Kate's the one Mum,' said Mike as he leaned forward.

'Yeah I know,' said Carol as she took her son's hand. 'I can see it – it's in the way you look at her, it's in the way you always check on her, it's in the way you kiss her. You're in love.'

'I've been lucky Mum,' said Mike releasing a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

'Nonsense,' scoffed his mother. 'This is what's right for you both.'

'We're not just together because Kate fell pregnant you know?' said Mike earnestly. 'Well, that's how we ...'

His mother stopped him then and there. 'It doesn't really matter how it all began. All that matters is that you're both here now. She'll be a welcome addition to the family.'

'You just want another grandchild to spoil,' laughed Mike as his mother waved off the suggestion. 'But while we're on the topic, when are you getting married?'

The momentary humour is replaced by a seriousness. Mike didn't even bother looking surprised as his eyes met that of a determined Carol Flynn.

'I'm biding my time Mother,' said Mike as he fiddled with the car keys. 'I need to tread carefully.'

Carol nodded her head knowingly. 'Well, don't bide away for too long.'

****************

Stepping into the bedroom over an hour later with a bag of the elusive honey chicken and sour cream, Mike looked down at the form that he had just ran all over the town for. Kate was asleep.

It was too hot for sheets and so Kate was dressed in a pair of shorts and a singlet top as she lay cuddled up on her side facing him. Dropping the food to the floor, he slid on to the edge of the bed as he brushed the blonde strands from her face. Looking intently at the sleeping woman, he felt a swell of love and pride.

For all his bravado and gung ho attitude, he was honestly scared. Slipping his hand to cover hers where it rested over their unborn child, he couldn't imagine himself taking on parenthood with any other person other than Kate.

Fingering the small box in his pocket, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he whispered 'I love you' and left the room to put the food into the fridge.

****************

_Next Chapter: _Mike's marriage proposal doesn't quite go the way he had expected it to.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **It had been my furtive hope that upon _Sea Patrol_ returning for Season 4 this year that my creative juices would once again flow and _HMAS Baby?_ would be headed for completion. However, due to a number of factors, including the large character changeover and a lack of motivation, I find myself unable to sit down and churn out chapters for this fic.

That's not to say that I am going to leave you stranded. I've always known the general direction my story would be taking, and so to wrap up _HMAS Baby?_, I am going to provide one long summary in this chapter to complete this story. I know it's not ideal, but hopefully your minds will be able to expand on these little snippets of scenes, and who knows, maybe one day I'll come back and fix it up once again.

One last thing, as this story was halted and contemplated in the mindset of Season 3, most scenes will have the Season 3 characters, but feel free to exchange these characters for Season 4 characters. And since it has been a while since the last update, you might need to read the first 29 chapters as a refresher!

And so, for the last time...f

_

* * *

_

New Years Eve:

Mike and Kate are saying farewell to the last hours of 2009 from the daybed on Kate's veranda, having decided against going to the fireworks. Mike holds Kate close as they enjoy a comfortable silence. When he does begin to speak, Kate's responses are minimal at best. When he finally builds up to the point of asking Kate to marry him, he discovers that she is asleep. "Happy New Year," he tells himself wryly before he picked up the love of his life and took her to bed.

The following morning, Kate woke up groggily to the sensation of someone brushing hair back from her face. "Whazzamatter?" she manages to mumble out as she opens her eyes and sees Mike decked out in his navy coveralls. "Never mind," said Mike as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. "Go back to sleep."

Mike leaves the room and Kate struggles to sleep as she feels like she is missing something.

_Side-tracked:_

Shore leave sees Mike on the bridge on the boat as the other sailors are on the beach of a nearby island playing rugby. Mike's attention is on the ring nestled in the box in front of him and so he fails to hear his buffer's arrival until he pops up at his shoulder. He is then teased.

Fun and games is cut short when they receive orders to assist Gilligan Winmarley – a teenager sailing around Australia solo who has run into some trouble. (Gilligan's boat is called _Hail Dorothy_, named, as he explains to the crew, after his father's love for The Wizard of Oz. "It's was either that or 'D'oh', so..." Gilligan's own nickname is Biggles as he is an airforce brat, both Mum and Dad taking to the skies.) Gilligan's request to use the onboard internet is met by Santa telling him that his 'updating and tweeting' would have to wait a little longer. Someone asking Santa how on earth he knew about these social networking tools brings to light that Santa is a father of two teenagers himself, fifteen year old Bernadette – who would be seen dead without her phone – and eleven year Twain, "whose computer skills surpassed mine a long time ago".

Gilligan is assisted and then sent on his way as _Hammersley _thengoes to assist a boat with engine troubles called _The Luck of the Irish_. The boat wasn't moving and couldn't be raised on radio, and so Mike sent out a boarding party containing Santa, Buffer, 2 Dads, Swain and Charge. Boarding, they found a portly man named Daniel Matlock (Lockie), leaving the bridge. He explains the boating issue and calls up his fellow sailor named Manny.

Manny isn't the guy they were expecting though as a hot young thing comes out of the hatch in tiny denim shorts, canvas shoes and a midriff-showing singlet, oil all over. 2 Dads trips over himself to assist, but is ordered to the bridge. Charge teases 2 Dads when he is the one ordered below to assist.

Returning to Cairns that night, Mike planned a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant, but they never made it as Kate was sick as a dog. Looking at her sitting propped up against the pillows later that night, it also didn't seem like a good time to propose again.

Kate was feeling better the next morning, but he doesn't get a chance as Mike gets a phone call in the morning that his sister Abigail has given birth: a son named Tadgh Oskar. Mike opened the shower door to share the news with Kate.

_Meeting Krystal and Tarquin: _

Chapter begins with Kate lamenting that is lonely. She doesn't fit in with the navy sailors' mothers group. She'd gone once tof the same one that Swain's wife Sally went to, but felt herself to be a world apart from it all. These women were mostly stay at home mums whose existence seemed to exist solely around their children. She felt so very different.

At the shops not far from the base one day, she stood in line at the checkout behind a young woman and a young boy. Wondering at the delay up front, she inched forward to see what it was. The lady in front of her was $5 short on her groceries and trying to decide what to ditch as an impatient teenage cashier looked bored and wanted the transaction to hurry up.

Kate stepped up and took $5 from her purse and gave it to the cashier. The woman looked at her with gratitude, but Kate waved it off with a smile. Her own groceries paid for, she picked up her bag and stepped out of the shop. She looked up from her receipt to find the young woman standing in front of her, the little boy running around in circles around her. "Thank you so much. It was quite embarrassing," she said, her cheeks flushed. "If you can give me your address, I can..." Kate shrugged off her desire to pay the $5 back and they introduced themselves to each other. Kate is surprised to discover that the woman is Krystal Kschessinskaya, 2 Dads' partner, and the little boy is Tarquin, their son. 2 Dads had spoken to Krystal about the old XO, so she had some knowledge of Kate.

After Krystal scolds Tarquin for venturing too far, both women exchange numbers with a promise to catch up some time. It was a lonely life with a man at sea and not fitting in.

_The proposal – finally:_

In early February, the _Hammersley _crew rescued three people from a recently sunken ship: Jed Marchello, Lara Gallagher and Badger (George) Gallagher were brought on board with various injuries; Lara a broken leg and blood loss, Badger a broken collarbone whilst Jed flittered about trying to make sure his fiancée and soon to be brother-in-law were okay. He had a concussion, but swore he felt fine.

Jed chattered with Mike at one point that he had finally gotten up the courage to ask Lara to marry him last night. It had taken him five years to get to this point! Mike felt himself in a similar situation. Unfortunately, Jed was the person who took a turn for the worse on the way home. Swain was worried about Lara, Bomber was working with Badger and so when Jed suddenly went into convulsions, they were both ill-prepared.

As Badger and Lara looked on in horror, Jed died. Badger took his sister into his arms as she cried for her fiancée – now deceased. Mike popped down to see them as they got closer to port. Swain had sedated a distraught Lara and Badger sat traumatised next to her. When the captain entered, Badger looked up in pain. "He was a good guy, probably the only one who I was willing to allow to date my sister." Fiercely brushing away tears, he questioned Mike. "You got someone waiting for you at home?"

Mike nodded. "Don't ever take them for granted," said Badger. "Life's only fleeting." This made up Mike's mind and so when the _Hammersley_ pulled into the port and he found Kate waiting for him at the docks, five and a half months pregnant and hand raised to shield her eyes from the sun, he took Badger's words to heart and dashed off. He doesn't care that the entire crew is watching and it's not just the two of them as he'd planned. The timing felt right and so with his hand firmly gripping a little box he'd carried with him for the past six weeks, he crossed the gangway.

Kate turned to him with a smile, a facial expression that slowly changed to shock when Mike got down on one knees, still clad in navy overalls, in front of her and opens up a box to reveal a ring. There were heaps of people around, but in that moment, it was just the two of them. Mike had a whole speech planned, full of love and other stuff, but now that he was finally on bent knee, only one question really mattered. "Kate, will you marry me?"

His heart skipped a beat when he received no response, but when he saw the tears of joy running down her cheeks and her happy laugh and cry of 'yes', he breathed once again. Sliding the ring onto her finger, he stood and pulled his new fiancée toward him, bracketing her face before slipping his hands around her neck to pull her closer to him as her arms snaked around his own neck. Both ignored the catcalls of the crew now lining the boat as they kiss deeply, part and then kiss again.

It's only when they finally part and come back to earth they realise they have an audience. Resting his hand on Kate's swollen abdomen, Mike raised his hand in cheer as their crewmates shouted out congratulations.

_Baby kicks:_

Mike has been away at sea for a week, and in that week, baby Flynn became very active. The first night that Mike was home, they lay in bed together, his hands firmly plastered to Kate's six month pregnant belly. He is excited with each movement, but she's having none of it. After a week of poking and prodding, the novelty had swiftly worn off! She covers his hand with hers.

It is in a moment like this that they decide to move in together.

The team helps Mike move his things into Kate's place, and at the end of the day, Mike sat comfortably on the lounge as she curled up beside him. Kate wondered at the rightness of it all. Mike had a drink in hand as he watched the news, his other arm firmly around her. As if sensing she's watching him, Mike turned to Kate. "You okay?"

"More than okay," replied Kate with a smile. Reaching up to bracket his cheek with her hand, she whispered "come here" and pulled him in for a kiss. This leads to them both shifting on the couch as the kissing intensifies. Kate is on the bottom and Mike is on the top as she unbuttons his shirt, itching to have her hands on his bare chest. Careful not to rest his weight on her, Mike leaned down to kiss her. Parting, she bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. Tugging at his shirt collar, she pulls him down closer. "I love you," she said for the first time, looking deep into his eyes.

_Buffer's birthday party:_

Mike is seated on the lounge with a beer in hand at the party, whilst the six and a half month pregnant Kate is seated in the corner of the lounge, her legs pressed against Mike's as she talked with Nikki. Mike had his hand firmly on Kate's knee as he talked with a few people in the opposite direction.

One topic of conversation that comes up is that in a recent ultrasound, baby Flynn had their legs crossed and so it was still unknown if Kate and Mike were having a boy or a girl. For some reason, they both felt it was going to be a girl.

_Aunty Jan visits:_

Not long after the party, Kate's Aunty Jan – her mother's sister Jeannette – visits. It had started off as such a lovely day – morning sickness was clear for day two, Mike was due home this afternoon for 36 hours shore leave and the house was clean. She'd been home from work for ten minutes before there was a knock on the door...

Sitting on the couch tiredly, her bump very prominent on her small frame, Kate was subject to criticisms. "I sincerely doubt your ability to be a mother – your own mother wasn't much of one either. Guess the poor kid will have to make do", "It doesn't surprise me at all to find you here barefoot and pregnant", "Always knew you wouldn't amount to much. You were this scrawny little thing. Never much beauty", and "You should be thankful that someone agreed to marry you". Kate sat there as her self esteem was torn to shreds by her vindictive aunt, unable, as always, to defend herself. She didn't even get a chance to tell her aunt that she was actually a Lieutenant in the Navy.

When Mike arrived home, his bag riding high on his shoulders as he unlocked the door, Kate hated herself for it, but she jumped up from the lounge and ran for the door 'like a good little housewife'. Mike knew that this wasn't "Kate" and drops his bag in the hall as he gripped her shoulders worriedly. "Is everything okay? The baby? You?"

Kate struggled to find the right words to explain when her aunt, fed up with waiting (and having snooped around enough), entered the hall. "Katie!" Mike felt his fiancée tense in his arms. Firstly, she hated that nickname with a vengeance. (The one time he had called her that, there'd been explosions.) Secondly, it would appear that this woman with the shrill voice was not a welcome addition to this household if Kate's grip on him was anything to go by.

Noting that Kate still wasn't letting go of him, he squeezed her gently as the newcomer locked her eyes on him. Rushing down the hall, fixing her hair and attire as she does so, the aunt pounces – literally – as Mike wrapped his arms around Kate's tense form. "I'm Jan. Kate's aunt. Not that you'd think though, I know. I look so young," laughed the aunt, giggling flirtatiously and fluttering her eyelashes at Mike.

Jeanette McGregor was at the house for two tense days before she left. In that time, she mentioned Kate's mother twice: both times, Mike saw Kate lockdown emotionally and he reached out his hand to grasp hers. Her aunt brought out unwanted feelings of doubt within her and combined with the upcoming work debacle, she was feeling very vulnerable.

_The fight:_

The whole reason that Kate had been placed on the Disciplinary Committee was to assist the Commander in fishing out corruptive behaviour. It turns out being navy officers placing 'sex bets', making bets on how many female sailors they could get into their bed. Kate blows it wide open when she finds Rachael huddled up in a ball in her office, brutally beaten. Kate approached the young woman in concern and touched her shoulder. She was ill-prepared for the hand that punched out in resistance, making contact with her eye, and the scared look in Rachael's eyes. "Not again," she whispered before she curled up again.

Kate snagged Karleigh Walters' attention. "We've got to tell McLaren," her workmate said. "How do we know _he _didn't do it," said Kate. Karleigh gave her a look. "Asshole McLaren may be a bastard, but he's made it clear that Rachael's hands-off."

Trying to get the story of what happened out of Rachael later, she's reluctant to share. "You won't believe me," she sniffled. She finally gives up a name: Lieutenant Commander Terrance "Polly" Farmer. The media fallout of this is huge: a man actually sitting on the Disciplinary Committee panel was responsible for the Sex Bets case. (When Kate – tasked by the Commander – traced his files back, she found numerous examples of petty punishments handed down to those who were in his ring and complaints that just seemed to 'disappear'.)

When Mike arrived home to find Kate with a black eye (accidental courtesy of Rachael) he blew a fuse and wanted to know why the hell he hadn't been told. Kate argued back equally angry that he was never home. "I'm fine, the baby's fine and so why should I have to tell you then and there?" she yelled. "It wasn't like you could turn the ship around!"

A pregnant Kate yells at Mike, blaming him for leaving her (amongst other things). Back on the boat, Mike approached Swain – another husband – wanting to know how he handled it, leaving the woman he loved all the time. Mike also made a comment to Charge about it, but the mechanic raised his hands. "Don't ask me mate, I divorced my woman."

Arriving home later that afternoon, tentatively letting himself in, Mike certainly wasn't prepared for when Kate threw herself at him and cried. Not long after, Kate went to a conference in Melbourne about women in the workforce and Mike had a taste of what Kate felt when he came home to an empty house for shore leave.

_Palladian Point:_

The Australian Federal Police joins _Hammersley _as part of a drug bust. The target? Palladian Point, a venue that changed every time; boats meeting at a highly secretive location whereby the boats were tied together, temporary bridges attached between each boat, before the booze and drugs were dished out to all interested parties. When the party's done, all they do is pull down the bridges and then chug home.

No one on board _Hammersley _had ever heard of Palladian Point, and so got their first eyeful when they came across four boats tied up together: _Eureka, Danube, Nimbus _and _Asher_ with flimsy rope bridges between each deck and a square of wood attached to each bow as a 'dance' platform.

Two RHIBs are dispatched: Mike leading one, Buffer the other and Santa has the ship. The party continues on oblivious until AFP Agents Greene and Horley make their presence known. They're lead to the person in charge – Loretta Willcock – as _Hammersley_ spots another boat incoming. On this boat – _Rogue Trader _– is Mike's brother Tommy.

Loretta wasn't very forthcoming with information and so Mike plucked his brother from his boat and they head back for the _Hammersley_. The personable Tommy "just looking for a good time" Flynn flirted with the ladies and chatted with the men onboard. When Mike stepped into the seniors mess, you could see that they were brothers. Unnecessary personnel were removed from the room and soon it was only Agents Greene and Horley, Mike, Santa and Swain left.

Tommy was reluctant to share information but when Mike mentioned potential criminal charges he woke up. "Wow bro. I didn't do the drugs. Just enjoyed the drinking. And the ladies. Nothing more than that."

"Well in that case you have nothing to worry about then do you," said Mike firmly. "But in the spirit of cooperation, spill." Tommy looked ready to object but a look from his older brother changed his mind. "What do you want to know?"

"Where are the drugs coming from?" demanded Greene. "We know they're water bound, but we need more information."

"All I know is that if Lori needs supplies, she calls Tom-Tom. A boat comes out and then voila, she's stocked."

"What boat?"

"Usually it's the _Moby Dick_."

"What can you tell us about it?"

"Ah, big and white?"

"That describes pretty much every boat on the seas," said Santa dryly. "You got anything else to add?"

"Once it was a different boat," said Tommy. "It was a weird feminine name starting with C. Cheyenne, Chelsea – Clothilde?"

"Clementine?" prompted Mike.

"Yep that's it."

"Boss?" asked Swain as he turned to Mike. "I know Swain."

Talking with the AFP later, Mike filled them in on the last time they had seen the elusive _Clementine_ – a boat that couldn't be found in any records afterwards. Tommy joined his brother on the bridge after the conversation.

"So how's the soon-to-be wife? She backing out yet?"

"Not funny," said Mike. "No, wedding's still on. You do remember that you're the best man right?"

"Sure, sure," laughed the younger Flynn. "Got the suit and everything ready. Your man Buffer and I have been having some words about a Bucks Night."

"No," said Mike turning to his brother and all the sailors in the bridge. "No."

"Oh yes boss," said Buffer. "Oh yes."

Meanwhile, Kate had her own pre-wedding surprise when her ex-boyfriend Captain Jim Roth was one of the witnesses in a disciplinary hearing she was presiding over. The SAS officer stuck around after he had given his evidence and then approached the obviously pregnant Kate, wanting to know how she was. She gave him a very vague description of the circumstances of the past seven months, but reassured the concerned man that the baby's father was sticking around. As Kate left, Roth suspected he knew just who the baby's father was.

_Wedded:_

Mike and seven and a half month pregnant Kate were married onboard _Hammersley_ over the Easter long weekend. The wedding went off without a hitch, and the reception was a huge bash with family and friends. The team also meets Santa's wife and two kids for the first time.

They jet off for a weeklong honeymoon later that night. Part of the honeymoon conversation finds our newlyweds and parents-to-be sitting in the spa, Kate's back against Mike's chest as she revels in the weightlessness the water provides. They discuss names for their unborn baby. The gender is still uncertain as the baby still won't cooperate at ultrasound times. "Stubborn just like her mother," retorted Mike. "Determined, just like her father," shot back Kate. Both looked at each other in the eye. "Lordy we're going to have our hands full."

Michaela and Katelyn are suggested as names, then quickly discarded. Marguerite was briefly considered, before Kate suggested Emma. Mike made that Jemma and then Kate had her preference of Daneika. Brainstorming boys names was a futile exercise as both parents were certain that they were having a girl.

Returning to "reality" once again after a week away, Mike didn't wear his wedding ring when on duty, but he took great joy in slipping it on when home time beckoned.

_Emergency babysitting:_

Krystal – 2 Dads' partner – works as a Russian translator for books and texts. (Her grandfather moved to Australia from Russia and she grew up surrounded by the language.)

[Bio: Krystal was the proverbial 'good kid' – the only child of a loving mother and father – until her much loved father died in a car crash and her mother fell into the depths of drug and alcohol despair. Unable to cope, Krystal headed for the streets. She met up with 2 Dads there and both were required to grow up quickly when she fell pregnant at 18 years of age (Leo being 19). She snapped out of the street life quickly, but Leo can't, continuing to steal and otherwise be a nuisance in the eyes of the law. When Leo was caught and given the ultimatum – jail or navy – Krystal was happy with the navy choice, for him, herself and their three year old son. Her job wasn't dependent on her being based in one place, and so she followed him wherever he was posted.]

Mid-April, Krystal has to be in Melbourne for a conference relating to translating. 2 Dads had requested – and been granted – shore leave three months earlier, but come the time for him to be home, _Hammersley _was still at sea and there was no way for 2 Dads to get home in time before Krystal's flight.

Kate answered Krystal's emergency babysitting call and so ten year old Tarquin is dropped off at Kate's as Krystal runs out the door for her flight. When _Hammersley _docked later that night, 2 Dads knew that he was late and in all sorts of trouble: Krystal should be in Melbourne by now and he has no idea if she made it. Checking his mobile, he found a message from his partner explaining what had happened. Message finished, he saw his CO making his way over to him: Kate has Tarquin and thus they're going to travel to his place together.

When 2 Dads arrives at their house, the heavily pregnant Kate and Mike are offered quite a different view of their resident prankster and all-round asshole. Tarquin is asleep in the spare room when 2 Dads enters it. Kneeling down to the little boy's level, he brushed his son's hair from his face. "Hey Tarq," he said softly. "Time to go buddy."

Tarquin groans and doesn't awaken, producing a face much like his father when he is put off. Pulling back the sheets, 2 Dads hoisted Tarquin up into his arms. The boy wrapped his arms and legs around 2 Dads' body like a monkey and burrows his head into his father's neck. 2 Dads entered the lounge room with his sleeping son in his arms as he approached Mike and Kate. Putting his hand out, he shook the hands of both as he expressed his profound thanks before leaving in the waiting taxi.

The reason _Hammersley _had been late docking and 2 Dads was late getting home? Taking advantage of Lockyer's invitation to stop by whenever, a visit to Tomlasin Bay has Buffer spotting the _Clementine _moored to the jetty. 2 Dads had also needed to fight off the unwanted attentions of Dale Lockyer. They also meet Gordon Lockyer's two henchmen – Guy and Thad – for the first time. They cannot do anything, instead leaving and advising AFP of this interesting development.

_Godparents:_

Kate is exhausted and heading for her ninth month as she lies on the couch. Mike walks in, picks up her legs to place them on his lap and seats himself. He rubs her thigh as she has one hand behind her head and the other on her considerably pregnant belly. A discussion begins about prospective godparents: Nav has and Buffer are high up on the list, but there's also the thought of Mike's family.

_Promise Me:_

"Promise me," said Kate softly.

"Mm?" asked Mike, not quite sure he understood.

"Promise me you'll be there." He got what she was talking about.

"I'll be there."

"Good. I don't think that I could do this alone."

Little did Mike Flynn know that he would come very close to breaking his promise...

_Tomlasin Bay:_

With their frequent interactions with Tomlasin Bay and the Lockyers, when orders come through from above to head to Tomlasin Bay once again to pick up a Dr Quinlan Hyde, Mike's instincts are on alert. Arriving at Tomlasin Bay, Dr Hyde is not where he should be. All that remains is a cryptic message: Help Me.

With the equipment interference that Lockyer runs, radios would be useless and so Mike orders two parties: Buffer, Charge, 2 Dads and RO were tasked with getting past security and getting the interceptors down, whilst Mike, Bomber, Spider and Swain would head for Quinlan Hyde. Nav had the ship and Santa was responsible for ensuring no ships made a dash out of the bay.

As Mike steps off the RHIB, a phone call is made to NAVCOM HQ. Lieutenant Kate McGregor has gone into labour. This is relayed to _Hammersley _and Nav receives the information. With radio communication impossible, they cannot get the message to the CO that his wife is in labour.

Mike is kidnapped.

Swain and Bomber manage to not get caught but are stuck with no communication means to tell the other team. Unable to help their boss yet without risking capture to themselves, Swain heads inland to the communications hub and Bomber remains on watch.

Mike has been taken by Guy – Gordon's Henchman Number One – and thrown into a room. His shoulder hurts as it hits hard wall. Radio doesn't work and he grips his shoulder as he walked the room, looking for any sign of a way out. He discovers that Quinlan Hyde is being held in the room next to him but he can't do much yet as the door opens. (Mike wasn't to know yet, but Lockyer had been watching _Hammersley's _every move since they entered the Bay in a special room lined with security screens.)

Meanwhile, 2 Dads and RO are working furiously to get the communications down. There was a moment when a guard stumbled upon them, but Buffer knocked him out and ordered them to continue working. Interference finally down after a well placed explosion, radios are working again. Santa comes over the line wanting a SITREP before Swain interrupts urgently. "We have a problem."

Under orders from Santa, Charge, 2 Dads and RO remain at the communications hub, whilst the others meet up with Swain and then head to where Mike was last seen, Bomber maintaining surveillance. They see a man later identified as Quinlan Hyde being dragged out and tied to a post of sorts in the middle of a crop field. Mike is dragged out next by Guy and strapped to another pole. _Hammersley's _plan of attack fails when Lockyer's cavalry arrives.

Everything is going as Lockyer planned it.

Guy gives Mike one last punch before he joins his side and a gunfight ensues. Bomber is the smallest and fastest, and so Buffer gives the order for her to free their CO. Gordon Lockyer has a very low opinion of woman. He had seen Bomber run across the crop field on his television screen, but not seen her as a threat that he needed to be worried about. He didn't see it as something to worry his henchmen about and turned his attention away. Moments later, Bomber has the unconscious Mike free.

Buffer is shot as the gunfight in the crop comes to an end. Injured Buffer, Spider, Bomber, Hyde, unconscious Mike and Swain fade into the bushes only to discover that they can't raise Charge, 2 Dads and RO on the radio. These three had encountered Henchman Number Two. Thad was accompanied by two men who take control of the three Navy sailors and throw them into an empty shed nearby, stripping them of their weapons and radios.

Torture is about to commence when suddenly Briony Lockyer – Gordon's daughter – steps into the room, a hard look on her face. "Pat, Liam. Step outside," she orders. Both men looked to Thad for approval before doing so. Briony locks them out and then turns back. Charge and 2 Dads had bolted when she turned, but Thad anticipated it and hit them hard. 2 Dads got a bloody nose and Charge was winded. A gun is trained on them all. A gunshot sounds, but it is Thad who falls.

"Idiot," said Briony as she looked over the fallen comrade. "I had it all under control." The three men looked at her with a mixture of awe and suspicion. "I want to speak to your captain," ordered the young woman, her voice clear. Charge exchanged a look with 2 Dads and RO and then carefully reached for the radio. "Alpha 82 to Hammersley. Come in."

Briony spoke to Santa offering information about the going ons at Tomlasin Bay in return for witness protection. The reason for it? Her father had ignored her one time too many when he pushed her incompetent twin brother to stop having parties and selling drugs and think seriously about preparing to take over the reins of the family empire, instead of seeing that she – his daughter – was a much better pick to run his empire. (Her brother was the one supplying drugs for the Palladian Point parties.)

This all culminates in a gunfight on the beach. Mathis leads a last Lockyer as Mike regains consciousness. Mat, upon seeing that his sister is on the Navy side, yells out "traitor" and charges forward. Mathis Lockyer is killed, but Gordon is nowhere to be found. With the other men surrendering left, right and centre as all signs of leadership disappear, Mike turns to his injured sailors. "We need to go find him."

It's now that Mike is advised by Santa over the radio on the beach that Kate has gone into labour. Mike pales – she's three weeks early! – and thinks about the situation before him. "Boss, what do you want us to do?"

He decides to plough ahead.

It takes a bit of convincing, but Briony gives up the "safe house" deep in the island. Mike orders a bleeding Buffer, Swain, Hyde and Briony back to the boat. "Everyone else with me." Fighting his own pain, Mike leads his wounded party into the woods. Gordon and Dale Lockyer are found in the shed. Navy has no authority for their arrest, but suddenly Tomlasin Bay Police (ie. police in charge of the non-Lockyer half) storm the place and give Australia the right to extradite Gordon Lockyer. (Santa had been in contact the whole time his crewmates had been on the island and pushing the police to actually do something.)

Lockyer's arguments fall on deaf ears as he is cuffed and sent down to the beach. (Tomlasin Bay authorities are happy to deal with the security men cuffed on the beach, but want nothing to do with the Lockyers.) Dale tries to flirt with 2 Dads as a means to get out of this mess, but all he does is pull her arms tighter and continue to guide her down to the beach. "Not a chance sweetheart."

As the two RHIBs return to the _Hammersley_, Swain sees Mike wincing in pain. "Are you okay sir?" Mike brushes off the concern. When he boards, Nav comes flying down. "How is she?" he pressed. "She's doing okay sir," promised Nav. Mike gave the orders for the boat to get home. Fast.

He's in pain, but he refuses to think about it. Kate is in labour and he needed to get home. Now. He had to – he'd promised her she wouldn't have to do it alone. A five hour trip is made in four and a half. Mike had already spoken confidentially to Santa about all that had happened on Tomlasin Bay and entrusted him with reporting to NAVCOM and AFP as he had a place to be.

_The birth:_

Kate had been advised that Mike was out to sea and out of contact when she arrived at the hospital and known instantly that something was wrong. Her mind was on other things though. She'd had one phone call with him since he'd boarded the ship once again, rescued. She'd ended the call with a scream and an 'I love you'.

Mike docked in Cairns and prepared to run for the hospital as fast as his sore shoulder would. The Commander met him on the docks and actually called out Kate's room number as he ran on by before he turned to face where Swain and 2 Dads were leading Dale and Gordon Lockyer off the boat. After Briony Lockyer is also dispensed with, there is a general feeling of excitement as all wrap up things and head for the hospital.

Nav flitters between the crowd in the waiting room, the doctor in control of Kate's birth and Buffer who was getting stitches. (Spider was also in line for a check up for his suspected broken finger and RO for his twisted ankle.)

It was a long time waiting.

Kate had been eight hours into her labour with no end in sight when Mike had arrived in the room, still clad in his navy overalls. She reached out for him as she groaned through another contraction. Twelve hours later – after 20 hours of pain – baby Flynn made their arrival at 5:07am in the morning of May 1, 2010, eighteen days early.

When the nurse entered the waiting room to advise the waiting _Hammersley _crew of the news, she found Bomber propped up on RO's raised leg and Buffer, Charge, 2 Dads and Nav playing a card game. Swain was at home with his own family with orders for a phone call when the baby was born, whilst Jamison Manger was sorting out paperwork, checking in every once in a while. (There had been a running bet on the ship about the due date: 2 Dads had been the only one to predict an early birth and so he won the pot. The team – bored through the night – had set up another bet though, placing bets on which time the baby would arrive. Funnily enough, RO won the pot for this. "Who won the pool?" asked someone excitedly. "That would be me.")

To the great surprise of the new parents, their firstborn child was a boy. Kate and Mike exchanged tired looks as they both realized that neither of them had planned for boy names. It wasn't until Sunday morning that baby Flynn finally gets a name: Wyatt McGregor Flynn. The name was found at 2am as the not-yet-one-day-old baby nursed at his mother's breast and Mike sat in the chair next to the bed. His arm was in a sling, but that didn't stop him from flipping through a name book. Both parents are walking that thin line of wakefulness and sleepiness, their body clocks thrown out of whack by the birth of their child. As much as Mike enjoyed watching his wife and child, the baby needed a name, the paperwork resting on the desk beside him. (Kate had balked against officially calling their child Skipper.)

Flipping from page to page, for some untold reason his eyes were drawn to the W's. His eyes were immediately drawn to Wyatt. Seeing the meaning, he smiled and looked up at Kate. "Wyatt." Kate looked at up blankly as Mike spoke again. "Wyatt, meaning war strength." Mike rose from his chair and stood next to Kate's bed as they both looked down at the baby slowly suckling, his eyes shuttering closed. "Wyatt McGregor Flynn," said Kate, trying it out. The baby shifted his head and the parents took that as a sign that he approved and so Mike reached for the paperwork.

_Medal commendation:_

Mike had shore leave planned a week either side of the anticipated birth date, but in addition to the time he took off being injured, he ended up with three and a half weeks off. Whilst leave had officially started the Saturday of the birth of his child, he was on the docks with his crew on Monday morning for a medal presentation ceremony.

At 0900 hours, the crew all received a medal or commendation. Unbeknownst to Mike, Kate signed herself out of hospital that morning and stood by looking on proudly, baby Wyatt tucked into her body, protected from the sun as he sleeps on. After they are all dismissed, Mike makes a beeline for his wife and newborn son as the other sailors also gather around to get another look at the baby. (This is Swain's first look at the newborn.)

_Epilogue:_

Kate now has a life revolved around a baby, swiftly introduced to the world of late nights and breastfeeding. She'd never known true exhaustion until now. (Mike had been there for the first three weeks, but five weeks earlier she'd had her first experience as a sailor's wife when he went back on patrol.) Wyatt is now seven weeks old and Kate marvelled out how some mothers returned to work with their child was six weeks old: she couldn't imagine doing that and had her maternity leave planned for six months.

Wyatt McGregor Flynn was christened at the end of June. His godparents were Nav, Buffer and Mike's sister Justine. The _Hammersley _crew were at the bar toasting the baby as Kate looked around at her old crewmates and felt like she was part of a family. Nav was holding her baby son with no chance of letting go, no matter how much Buffer tried.

The last scene is Mike stepping up behind Kate, startling her a little. He ran his hands down her arms and crossed his arms over her chest. Kate turned her face up to her husband's as she raised her hands to cover his. Mike bends down and kisses the side of her neck. "I love you," he whispered. "Both of you."

This story ends with all the mobiles in the vicinity beeping: _HMAS Hammersley _has been crash sailed…

_

* * *

_

Finito.

**Author's Note: **As I leave you with this summary, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all the faithful readers and reviewers who followed this story for more than a year, especially bubbles799. Thanks.


End file.
